


How Sweet the Summer Breeze Feels...

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Puzzle June 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: For the PuzzleJune 2020 challenge. A collection of works ranging from modern to fantasy, canon to AU. One-shots and drabbles varying.Theme list found here:PuzzleJune 2020 Themes
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 86
Kudos: 25
Collections: PuzzleJune 2020





	1. Day 1: Doors

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first year of trying out puzzlejune. i have read many engaging collections of previous years and decided to give it a try and see if my writing will do some good for this challenge. so we begin with "doors" and hope to have day 2 up before the end of the day and continue on strongly from there~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi was feeling burnt out trying to salvage a dying relationship. With each slam of the door, a little piece of him withered away. So when he visits a favorite bar, he found someone who held their door open to welcome him and his problems inside.

_Doors._

They were portals to new and exciting adventures. They held promises, desires, opportunities and heartache. It was always said when one door closes, another opens. There was no such thing as missed opportunities as long as you have the drive to pursue it. This was a moral one chose to follow except for the one time where such moral held a terrible negative connotation behind it.

0

Yugi sighed as he heard the door slam shut in his face. His girlfriend of two years had pitched another fit towards some unknown act that he committed but didn’t know of. He had just come back from the office after pitching the idea of his virtual reality battle simulator, Spherium II, to his superior. So happy was he that the idea was received and was scheduled to be put into rotation for the planning phase that he had come home that day to tell his girlfriend the good news. But somehow, the day wasn’t in favor of his happiness as the moment the mention of the game dropped from his lips, she had gone on a tirade of how much work meant more to him than her. It was a pitiful excuse and one too often used to devalue his happiness in lieu of her own. He tried to keep her happy, oh how he tried, but it seemed no matter what he tried to accomplish, it was never enough.

And with each unsuccessful attempt was met with a door slammed in his face and a quiet apartment. Thin fingers ran through the unruly mop of hair as he plopped himself upon the couch in the living room. What did he do wrong that always gave him nothing but the ire of his girlfriend, one who was so sweet and supportive a year ago? She wasn’t one for games, that was easily a given, but she had shown before she had no problems with his love of games and seeing a project that had gone wonderfully get a second installment thanks to his connections with Seto Kaiba and his company. He had thought they connected well from the time of their dating to the point now where they had moved in together. But since their acquisition of their own place had set them down a dark path of one sided arguments and hasty retreats that leaves the echo of a closed door etched in his heart.

The smaller male sighed and decided it was best to find something to do for himself though he was absolutely exhausted. Perhaps a night out would do him some good. Unwind from the day of his picky SO and do something for himself as a solitary celebration for his work. There was a bar downtown that he liked to frequent, that would easily soothe his rough evening. A fresh shower and a quick change of clothes and Yugi was out the door with his wallet and keys to catch the first bus downtown.

0

The bar wasn’t loud but the music was definitely excitable. The pulsing beat and thrumming bass filled his senses with calm as bar-goers danced on the floor or took seats at the counter or booths with their drinks and chatting with friends or co-workers. Yugi hummed as he found himself a spot near the end of the bar, cool glass of a simple mixed drink in hand as he watched all around him with relaxed violet eyes. This is what Yugi needed, that was definite. A smile pulled across his face as fingers grasped the straw to stir the slices of fruit to give flavor to his drink. “Yeah, this is what I needed.” he hummed, closing his eyes as he let his mind drift away to the music. So lost was he to the ambiance that he didn’t hear someone slide into the empty seat beside him and order a drink for themselves. 

“Nice night, isn’t it?” Yugi opened his eyes quickly to the voice, looking to his side and was in awe of the man that was by his side. Yugi was at first stunned to the sight of their similarities between them but once he was able to look past them, the sight was actually...gorgeous. Tawny skin was decked out with simple jewelry of silver, a bracelet around one wrist and two rings with one holding light gemstone on the other hand. A black singlet covered his chest and washed out jeans over strong, sturdy legs ending with polish black leather boots holding gleaming silver studs. Violet eyes drew up to his face to see glowing scarlet eyes staring into his own with a welcome smile across perfect lips and realized that not only was he staring, he was getting thoughts clearly forbidden. He was in a dedicated relationship as hard as it is to keep it manageable. Yugi can’t be sitting here in a bar with wandering eyes now. 

“Ah, yes. A genuinely nice night. One I actually needed in fact.” Yugi replied out of courtesy as he turned back to his drink. The man beside him chuckled a little, the clink of a glass sitting on the counter for him and he took the drink in hand. A sip of the drink and the man began to cater to some small talk that Yugi reciprocated without trying to sound too involved. He didn’t want to sound interested if that is what this man was trying to go for. He was still happily in a relationship...if you can call it that, Yugi thought bitterly. “Trouble in paradise?” Was the voiced question and Yugi looked to the man once more, the other looking interested in the story behind the bitterness to take over such a cute face. Yugi stepped back, knowing full well telling his problems to a stranger was against everything he stood for, especially when it concerned his love life.

“You could say that but sadly, to reveal that to a complete stranger isn’t up my alley so I have to decline in sharing my slice of life story to you.” Yugi murmured and the man was quiet. He said nothing more except to finish the rest of his drink and stood from the bar after leaving the cash and a tip down for the bartender. A card was set beside Yugi’s hand with the lingering comment that he had no need to take it but should he ever need an ear to listen, he was willing to do so. “No one should have to carry bitterness in their heart til it festers.” he spoke before he was through the door and gone into the night. This was definitely a strange set of events for Yugi and personally, he didn't know what to make of it.

But...he did walk out with the card in his pocket. So strange indeed.

When Yugi returned, his girlfriend was back as well and wasn’t pleased that he had gone out. “Bar again, I see?” she rasped harshly before another rant was flowing from her lips, of how disrespectful he was to her, going out so late and to some bar to drink. Was he cheating on her, she threatened to which Yugi replied with as much calm he can muster to avoid setting off the powder keg that she was that he did no such thing. He had one drink and listened to the music that was playing, finding it wise he said nothing of the charismatic figure he met there or about the card set within his pocket. She huffed petulantly before she was off to the bedroom, another slam of a door signifying Yugi wasn’t going to be joining her in a proper bed that night.

A sigh left him as he rubbed the back of his neck, moving towards the office that made up the second room. It was wise he prepared for such things and had a futon lying in the closet for such nights. But he had to question for how long would he allow himself to take such verbal lashings from someone who was clearly showing her unhappiness towards him. For what reason does she stay with him if he can’t even make her happy. Yugi didn’t know but he was sure that soon enough, he’ll snap from the constant refusal to make amends for mistakes he still didn’t know he had to own up to.

Was being happy for a job he loved and a project he was glad to see a second production so wrong?

0

Next week was met with relative peace for Yugi for about three days when once more, he was accused of something he knew nothing of how to fix it. He came in from a late night to the angry face of his girlfriend, the woman snapping at the poor lad before he could even drop his bag to ask of him why he spent so many long hours at the company. He tried to ask what had crawled up her ass and died in the most mature manner he could but couldn’t even get the words out before she was out the door and he was left to look to the worn oak that had taken such a callous beating from her anger. What was he to do, he wondered, hand resting upon the cool wood before he forehead joined it. What would it take to make her happy? What would it take...to make him happy...

Then a thought occurred as he remembered a certain little piece of card stock that was in his office. A minuscule little thing that should mean nothing with its embossed golden lettering and numbers printed on the neatly cut card given to him a week ago. Did he dare? Could he? It was so strange for Yugi to consider going to someone he met only once to talk but the man seemed kind. Fair and just and wouldn’t be nice with him if he had planned any alternatives to his generosity. But was he really considering trusting someone he met only once with his personal problems?

...

Yugi picked up his cell and the card, dialing the number, greeting with the warm baritone that was all too happy to agree to meeting at the bar again for a light chat over drinks.

0

Yugi suddenly found a routine for himself. He worked on the framework for Spherium II for a good chunk of the day and returned home. If he was lucky, the day was met with peace but on the worst of days where his girlfriend decided that his very existence was a problem in which she leaves, he calls on his drinking buddy for a single round at their favorite bar. Atemu, he eventually came to learn about after their third get together, was rather quaint to be around. He was collected and regal, rather charismatic and very much charming. Yugi had to admit he was half embarrassed and half amused when the other found himself the target of a too drunk woman that wished to butt in on their time together to ask him for a dance or another drink. Atemu never took any of the offers as he found better company in Yugi, something that Yugi found admirable but also selfish in himself.

“You know you don’t have to stick around with me.” Yugi said after Atemu turned away another woman. Atemu smiled as he leaned against the counter. He told Yugi that he rather his company than that of a woman’s. “You’re more interesting and dare I say a pleasantry to be around. And you need the company.” Yugi smiled at his concern as he nodded. He was definitely right about that. Yugi really needed a friend in Atemu. Things just felt as they were growing more distant with each verbal spat even if he wasn’t saying much but what was he to do? The guilt would consume him if he thought of kicking his girlfriend from the apartment but he also knew he couldn’t bear this much longer. The music shifted to a dulcet tune, the warm sound of a female’s voice singing lyrics befitting Yugi’s situation and the misery to fill Yugi’s eyes was easily caught by Atemu who rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Yugi?”

Violet hues locked on scarlet and something had sparked between them, something Yugi knew he shouldn’t but the softened gaze holding Atemu’s concern was like a refreshing breath of air. Something he clearly and obviously needed and didn’t realize it until he gazed into those lovely gems. A hand raised slowly before cupping Yugi’s cheek and the smaller male sighed as he leaned into it. He knew it wasn’t right and shouldn’t be this relaxed around Atemu but something about him just made all of his life’s problems wash away. That everything that occurred at home was just a forgotten matter to be swept under the moment he was there in a relaxing locale and talking to Atemu. With a tender smile and another hand moving to pull Yugi from the stool, the offer was silent but sound and the violet-eyed male couldn’t think to say no.

He felt at peace in Atemu’s presence and knew the other wouldn’t dare to do more than he was allowed.

0

Yugi had to do a double take at the expensive piece of architecture to meet his eye, looking between it and Atemu before the correlation finally set in. This man was rich, practically loaded and this mansion belonged to his family. Yugi had been shooting the breeze and sharing a drink with one of Domino’s most sought bachelors and he didn’t even recognize him! A hand landed on his shoulder and Atemu voiced his worries. He, of course, wouldn’t reveal his family line as he wanted to be able to do things normally without the risk of press or desperate women looking for easy money to throw themselves into his lap. Just like he was to Yugi, Yugi was a refreshing character to talk to and made him feel like his wealth and power was nothing to gawk about. “Let’s head inside, I can set up a movie and some snacks and if there’s anything you want to get off your chest, I’m all ready to listen.” Yugi nodded, composing himself and followed the other into the house. Servants bowed to Atemu as he stepped inside and he was quick to relieve them of their usual greeting as Yugi followed after him to the living room.

The petite one looked around in genuine curiosity, spotting the wide couch before the large wall-mounted plasma TV and found a place to sit. Atemu moved towards the kitchen to grab everything they needed for a small night in, coming back out with a tray to settle on the low coffee table and sat beside Yugi. He didn’t turn on the TV however, instead he turned his gaze towards Yugi, knowing well that the smaller male would probably want to talk more. Thumbs fidgeted at the thought, Yugi wanting to get a lot off his chest but wondered, was this the best time? Atemu did say he was willing to listen. But a part of him also felt bad to unload all his problems onto the other male. A hand landed over his hands and his gaze turned to the scarlet eyes that held a kindness and Yugi felt his walls weaken, a door finally unlocking itself as he began to speak of all that had finally gotten to him.

Of his problems with his girlfriend that took a turn for the worse, the thoughts of what he could do to make her happy again. Colored Atemu surprised when he learned that Yugi was the prodigal lad that was behind the Spherium II project that his cousin spoke so highly about but he would worry about that some other time as the petite creator continued, wondering where he would go from there. “I don’t want to leave her...but I’m running out of options and patience. I don’t think I can handle the sound of that damned oak door slamming on me again. I honestly thought she loved me...but it doesn’t seem that way anymore...” Yugi whispered sadly as he lowered his head. Atemu hummed as he ran a thumb over the back of Yugi’s hand. As they say, he began, when one door closes, another opens. This brought the violet gaze up, meeting warm scarlet and that very moment, truer words couldn't have been spoken.

It may have been a couple weeks since their meeting but Yugi realized he connected so much better with Atemu than he ever could have thought possible. The man was a lover of games and was welcoming. Sure, he was a rich man and could have anyone he desired but it was clear he was picky about his company and even clearer that he felt plenty comfortable in Yugi’s presence. But for Yugi, this was a turnaround that he wasn’t prepared for, wasn’t even on the radar of his mind but somewhere deep in his heart, the connection felt right. There was work to be done though if he even wanted to think for a single second to pursue what their eyes read and Atemu accepted that, smiling softly as he told him that he would wait as long as it took until Yugi was ready. “I’m sure this did end up happening much too quick for you to understand and process if a guy is someone you needed more than your current girlfriend but take the time, settle things as needed and know that I’m only a phone call away.” Yugi nodded, smiling softly before bringing their hands up to brush a light kiss over the back of Atemu’s hand.

It was a small gesture but one showing the growing acceptance of this budding bridge of friendship crossing into the threshold of love. It was a steep change but Yugi felt with time, it will all work out.

“Now then, how about we start that movie I promised.” Yugi laughed and nodded, the two settling in with their snacks as Atemu picked something worthwhile from the extensive library of movies he had.

0

She was gone.

Yugi stared at the oak door in silence, the portal in which she left through with the promise to never come back. She would send for her things and that was the end of it. There was no argument or fight for her. She had ended it and ended it quickly and Yugi accepted this was right for them both. Days before, he would hate looking at that oak door, the memories of its sight as it clicked shut with one purpose or another to drive the point home that he was a failure in the relationship. But now...the sight of it closed made him happy. When one door closes, another opens. These were the words spoken to him and with this door closed on a loveless relationship that was doing no favors for him, another opened to a man that showed he had cared. He didn’t have to, Yugi reminded himself as he remembered the day Atemu spotted him at the bar alone, but he had. Yugi wouldn’t regret the day the two met as it was a memory that showed that pursuing the dredges of a fizzling relationship had done more harm than good for him.

Yugi thought he was happy, thought he could fix things in regard to trying to keep that happiness in his heart but it only proved to hurt him. Such a thing would have never been realized until he had met Atemu. Now, with a clear conscience and a freed heart, he was prepared to walk through the door to a new chapter of his life.

“Atemu...” Yugi began, cell nestled by his ear as he swung open the worn oak door to his apartment. “I hope your door is still open.”

A smile spread across Atemu’s face as he stood on the other side of the doorway, looking down to Yugi as he held his arms open. The phone settled in his palm echoing with Yugi’s voice over the line as he spoke aloud...

“My door was always unlocked and open for you, Yugi.”


	2. Day 2: Ambition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi was an ambitious figure, never one to see failure in success. But his worst challenge comes in the form of a handsome barista that always managed to put his tongue, and his heart, in knots.

He was always told he was an ambitious man. One that did things with promise and always turned out successful when he achieved it. So why was one turning out to be his most difficult challenge yet. Well there were many reasons for it but the biggest one is how to approach it.

0

It was another warm June day and the café was the same bustling center point in Domino that everyone comes to for a nice cup of coffee or tea paired with a sweet treat to get them through the day. The line reached the door and a small figure sighed as he stepped inside right into the end of it. It was the same every day and every day was met with the same result in mind for the one figure. One would ask what troubled this youthful lad fresh out of high school for a number of years now and was currently neck deep in his personal project spearheaded by KaibaCorp. thanks to his connections with the man upstairs that approved of his idea and left him as director. The project itself was going along swimmingly but there was only one stubborn blockage that was currently putting all creative ideas to a grinding halt. The line moved as orders were taken and paid for with rapid succession and the male lost in thought didn’t notice until a familiar baritone called for his attention and he nearly jumped, frozen in place as playful scarlet eyes looked towards him with a genuine smile. 

“Prompt as always, Yugi. Shall I ready your usual order?” The man behind the counter spoke as he, Yugi as he was referred to, stepped up to the counter slowly. This man, this wondrous beauty of a barista, was the reason that his mind halted on all things creatively. It was a few months ago where the strapping young male walked into the café at the request of a co-worker that told him that their jelly rolls and freshly made breads were the pinnacle of a quick but satisfying brunch paired with some of the best tea that side of town. Curious about it, he took up the offer to go there and that was the first moment he walked in on perfection...

0

The door opened to the long line and the boy felt exasperated at the thought of standing in such a long line. “When he told me that this place had some of the best, he didn’t mention that it would be swarmed like this. Kaiba would gut me if I return late.” he mumbled, ready to turn right back out the door to perhaps try a bit later when the smooth baritone of the barista at the counter called out a name and turned his eyes back to the line. Now he was a lad of short stature so to make a single attempt to look anywhere but the sides of the line made it near impossible to see the one who held such a gorgeous but powerful voice. He had to know, his mind begged as his hand released from the handle of the door to stand in the line. The line was slow moving but not agonizingly so, finding himself one person behind reaching the counter within a mere five minutes. 

With the distance now closer than he was before, the lad decided to peek around the woman standing before him to see who such a voice belonged to and his eyes were graced with a figure so exceptional, he felt his tongue caught in his throat. The man that stood there could’ve been easily mistaken for a brother should he had one secretly living away from home that he didn’t know about but that wasn’t the case here. That was just a mere case of happenstance. Dusky, sun-kissed skin unhidden from the uniform of the café was decorated with a mild selection of jewelry considering the job he took, a silver ring resting upon his left hand while a banded bracelet was on the right that grasped onto a single tall cup. Slender fingers holding a marker were making tics for the woman’s order, a charismatic smile spread over his face as he read back her order. She nodded happily and he gave her the total as he set the cup to the side for someone to grab.

He watched the exchange all while blissfully unaware of how quick it was done, lost to the grace and perfection of the barista behind the counter. Hair of obsidian and crimson shared the same style as his own though goldenrod bangs stretched into the expanse while also framing angled cheeks. A pointed nose and firm, full lips was just a minor detail in comparison to the real treat that was those burning, sharp scarlet eyes that warmed to the sight of him. “You can come up now, sir. What would you like to order?” The male squeaked in finding himself caught in his distraction of observation before he stepped forward. This was his first time there, he admitted in embarrassment, taking the time to look up to the menu above that listed the day specials amidst the regular items available throughout the day. The man behind the counter chuckled, a warming sound that had the other’s heart fluttering like a hummingbird. First time was the question directed towards him and the small male nodded. “What...do you recommend?” The barista gave a small smile as he looked up to the menu and all that they had. He offered a few select choices and something to pair with it and for the small lad, all of it sounded good. 

Too good. A small smile crossed his face before making his selection and the barista nodded before asking for a name to write on the cup. “Ah yes...it’s Yugi.” Another nod and Yugi handed over the yen to pay, hand shaking as those slender fingers took the money and handed him his change before turning to get things ready. Stepping to the side, Yugi waited but couldn’t help himself as he peeked over the counter to watch the barista prepare his tea. Everything was done with such a smooth grace he wondered why waste that in a café. He could be so much more if he had to think of a different profession for the man behind the counter; a dancer, a pianist, an artist...anything. But Yugi felt asking would be invasive and shook his head to clear his thoughts though a particular one decided it didn’t want to leave. The one where he wanted to speak to this lovely barista more. 

Even go so far as to ask...for a number. But that would be too soon! Too forward! And Yugi can’t even admit yet that he had fallen completely head over heels for someone he only met once! He fidgeted where he stood as he tried to collect his thoughts together and think of a proper approach but lost in thought, he didn’t hear his name being called a few times. It was only when he realized a presence was beside him did he stopped the mental tirade and looked to see the barista there, name tag in full view to read the name there. “You seem lost in thought so I brought you your order.” Yugi swallowed as he took the bag and cup of tea, smiling to show his gratitude. “Thank you...Atemu.” The barista, known as Atemu, returned the smile before moving back to the counter with a wave. “Come again soon, Yugi~” He gave a nod as he left the café and strode back to work. As he went to take a sip of the tea, he caught sight of his name and looked to it with a faint blush crossing his face. The elegant scrawl with its loops and lines made his name more eye catching than it ever was before.

He has to give it to Atemu for such creative calligraphy...and also steeping some really delicious tea. Yugi regretted the fact the cup was empty by the time he reached KaibaCorp’s main entryway. He still had the pastry though and he will make sure to savor the sweet treat while working at his desk.

0

Since that day, Yugi has made a pattern for himself. Around the same time, during its peak hours, Yugi would visit the café on that particular day, knowing that Atemu was working the register alongside making the orders with help. Yugi used that time in line to man up the courage to talk to Atemu, ask him anything that would warm up the other to his presence as more than a customer. He would get the same order which Atemu would easily familiarize himself with and was already telling him the price of his tea and pastry before he stopped before the counter. But each time he got there, each blasted time he looked into those glittering eyes and smiling face, Yugi seized up. He passed the yen silently and stood to the side to wait, mentally berating himself that he had one last chance to talk to the lovely barista before he had to return back to work. 

And that second chance turns to dust just as quick as the first. Atemu handed him his bag with the café logo printed on the outside and his tea, said his goodbye to the young male and Yugi was out the door with nary an accomplishment towards getting acquainted. Yugi groaned later that evening, head perched upon his desk with papers spread across the surface. Luckily, none of them were important towards the project but he could feel the mounting headache of his own cowardice. Why was it so hard to talk to one man? He had been in front of corporate officials to pitch his ideas, stood before the cold and collected Seto Kaiba with ambition geared towards new developments. He was always told his spirit was great and vibrant and that nothing could pose a challenge to him.

Except asking a gorgeous barista for his number.

“Ugh! What is it that keeps me from asking him one little question?!” Yugi bemoaned as he sat up, shuffling papers across his desk with a few fluttering to the ground harmlessly. It was insane to think about but it just tied Yugi’s heartstrings in tiny knots. He couldn’t think to really fathom why he was in such a desirable need to have this acquaintance. It felt absolutely childish and Yugi was sure he was much out of his league if not vice versa. Sure the poor guy must tire of seeing him so much. “Maybe I should give up...I’m not making any sort of progress that would even hint at my intentions. Though I know for a fact a good looking guy like Atemu isn’t something you see walking down the street every day.” It would certainly be a waste to pass up on such potential.

And Yugi’s little ambitious heart wouldn’t allow it either.

0

Today was the day, Yugi was sure of it. He practiced twenty times in the mirror before leaving for work and another five times in the washroom before lunch. He had his lines prepared and his will sturdy. He. Will. Do. It. So determined was he that when he looked upon the familiar café that he was surprised that the usual long line wasn’t present this time around. Practically nonexistent to where Yugi could see through the polished glass door to Atemu at the counter, a book laid across it and pencil settled in his left hand. There were people inside, settled at tables engrossed with their own activity but it wasn’t swarmed. There was no line stretched to the door, no rambunctious customers ready to indulge in another sweet pastry or savory lox bagel with their tea or coffee. The knowledge of this had deterred Yugi a little, so used to using the line as a buffer to prepare him to face Atemu.

With his bright eyes and smile that always melt his heart and leave his mind blank to a promising conversation even if it was but a mere minute of his time.

But Yugi was determined, ambitious. He had the need for success this time and if he couldn’t do it now, what’s to say he would ever have this confidence again. Shoulders squared and chest puffed with fingers adjusting the pale pink tie paired with his favorite lavender shirt and white vest, Yugi nodded to himself in the reflection shown in the glass as he stepped inside. The tinkling of the bell above the door bringing the scarlet gaze to meet Yugi’s own violet and just like that...the air was wrenched from his sails. “Hello again, Yugi. Just the sight I desired to see on such a slow day.” Atemu greeted as he set the pencil down, smiling softly towards the petite male who swallowed thickly as he made his way to the counter. Yugi had to say something, spark a conversation starter. Do anything but stand there with his mouth open and ready to catch flies!! But what to say...

His eyes drifted around the light crowd, commenting that he didn’t expect it to be this slow and Atemu agreed, ringing up the usual order without a second thought. “Guess people had their own thing to do today.” he hummed, giving the total to Yugi and he went to pull out the yen for it. _Come on, Yugi, this is your chance!_ His brain yelled at him as the yen was passed between them and Atemu handed him his change. His eye caught sight of the book on the counter, seeing it was a rather impressive collection of advanced Sudoku puzzles. By the amount of pages that were near the end of the book, it seemed Atemu had been kept busy over time with it and made note of it as the other went to prepare his tea. “Oh yes, Sudoku is a real brain teaser that I love. Numerical puzzles are such fun.” Atemu replied, bringing a small smile to Yugi’s face though his subconscious was now snapping at him that Sudoku wasn’t the set of numbers he was aiming for.

Good for conversation but his end goal was a _phone_ number!

Fingers tapped on the counter as Yugi tried to wrack his brain for a better attempt at leading the other onto the topic of sharing personal contact information but he was coming up with so many blanks, he was beginning to question his own integrity of keeping those same holes from ever showing in his programs. By kami’s will, how was this so difficult?! Lost in thought again left Yugi unaware that Atemu was watching him closely, a small smile spread across his face as he picked up the marker used to mark the cups and wrote something down. He tucked it into the pastry bag, leaving just enough in view for Yugi’s eye to hopefully catch if he wasn’t too absentminded in seeing it, and finished with the tea once it was steeped just right. Taking both in hand, Atemu stepped around the counter and towards the smaller male, catching his attention as he held both items to him.

“See you again soon, I hope.” he spoke gently and Yugi nodded, taking the bag and cup. “...same time next week then.” Atemu laughed and nodded, perhaps sooner he teased before rounding back around the counter to return to his puzzle. Yugi blinked, a small flush crossing his face as he turned and left the café but upon stepping outside, his mind jolted with the fact that once more, he was unsuccessful towards his goal. Not wanting to have a mini fit in sight of the barista, Yugi started back to work, a puff in his cheeks as he lamented over once more not getting what he wanted to say out. Game over, he thought with a huff as he decided to drown his failures in the sweet pastry he bought when he saw the folded napkin tucked in the bag. Violet hues blinked in confusion as he paused, setting his cup on a newspaper box to take out the napkin, seeing something written on it.

The elegant scrawl that wrote his name so beautifully was articulated in a manner that he failed to do multiple times. It was indirect, sure, but the meaning was still all the same and Yugi couldn’t help the wide smile to cross his face as he held the note to his chest.

“You have quite the ambitious heart, little one. Here’s my number. All you had to do was ask~  
\- Atemu ♡”


	3. Day 3: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon whose power went unmatched. A noble’s son who care nothing of the life he led. The warmth of their bond brings them peace both so desperately needed.

Many legends were told across the land but nothing as magical as the legend of dragon riders. There was a bit of truth of the riders and their loyal dragons, how they were amazing warriors of the sea and sky. Kingdoms adore them and stories were told of them...but those were tales of the past. Of a time where royalty didn't fear power greater than their own, didn't think that there was no more need for them. Annulled their contract with them and soon exiled them from their lands.

Oh, how foolish a mistake that was once dangers greater than the mere human began to invade and practically all dragon riders and their dragons were long gone or have passed.

But there was one rumored to be around but unlike many before him, he was not kind and neither was the dragon that had bound its servitude towards him.

0

A gentle hum echoed through the forest as a small figure was hard at work tending to a garden behind a modest looking wooden cottage. Vibrant violet eyes glittered with happiness as he looked to the full red strawberries that were growing. It took so much love and care but the male was happy that they have grown so nicely. “Atemu will be so happy. Fresh strawberry pie for dessert would be wonderful.” Standing, he dusted off his pants and looked to the sky. The air was clear and fresh with not a single cloud to block out the warming sunlight. How he missed those days where he could soar through such beautiful blue skies. But he couldn’t reveal himself...not if it meant risking Atemu’s safety.

The warm expression darkened at the thought, one that should never be on such a face but it was with good reason. You see, the one you see standing before you was a dragon. Shocking, isn’t it? But this particular dragon was quite a rarity and a powerful one, one of the strongest to exist that didn’t account for the rumored god-tier dragons. Many question how this “Atemu” had bonded and tamed such a powerful expression of destruction but the dragon would never tell and would ruin anyone that dared to try and hurt him. “Yugi!” A voice called from the cottage and Yugi perked to the sound, smiling brightly as he left the garden and ran towards the front. “Afternoon, Atemu! Are you ok?” he asked upon seeing the figure in the doorway. The man there smiled softly and nodded, stepping out and Yugi couldn't help but frown.

He knew it wasn’t his fault for what had occurred that day but was still guilty that he let such beauty be tarnished. The man, Atemu, held scars of battles long past but one held precedence over others, one that took his vision from one side of his face and left a horrid scar in its place. It was the last time they had helped a kingdom in peril from bandits but in a fit of rage from the enemy, a torch had been thrown towards Atemu while he was distracted. Yugi had been so close but felt so far when the cry of absolute pain came from his rider. The fire that licked his face the burning ashes that blinded him in one eye...all happened so quickly that it took all of Yugi’s will to not use the gems upon him to decimate all around him once Atemu was protected in his embrace. The man that had hurt Atemu never tasted so good as blood stained scales and teeth but the damage had been done. He had cried and lamented towards the damage and was the one to finally rule that they would help no longer. If the humans couldn’t help themselves then they were unworthy of the help of the dragons and their riders that they shunned for their power.

“Let’s see how well you fare without us to rescue you from harm!” Was the declaration Yugi gave before he carried the injured rider far from the kingdom, far from the world, brought him to a private paradise where only they existed. Atemu had healed, though the damage done had ruined him but Yugi was proud to be his dragon, proud to be there for him. Just ever so happy to be with someone that he loved, adored and wanted to care for as the treasure Yugi saw him as. Yugi shook his head to be rid of the thought from the past and went to take the rider’s hands. They were warm in his palms and the dragon smiled as he brought them up to rest on his cheeks, a gesture he did quite often and each time he saw it, Atemu couldn’t help but smile. You’ve been out all day, Yugi, he told and Yugi laughed softly. He spoke that he was hard at work in the garden to make sure that the crops were faring nicely in the warm weather.

“The strawberries are so nice and plump this year, Atemu! I want to make a pie with them for dessert soon!" Atemu nodded, stroking gently at the dragon’s cheek, gaining a soft croon from the powerful beast that hid behind such fair skin and glowing eyes. To this day, Atemu would still find himself absolutely stunned that he was the one such a grand creature would seek. Before he became a rider, Atemu was a mere noble’s son. He lived in one of the kingdoms far north of where they lived now and for years, he had grown unhappy and disconnected from the life so many wished to have. To be rich, what was so great about it? He thought this periodically through his youth and into his teens until adulthood where the time to marry was upon him. Parties, galas and balls he attended, women and some men thrown at his feet. All wanted no more than his money and each one made him grow disgusted with such things.

His mother would tell him often that love was a powerful thing, an emotion made to fill one with warmth in their heart and soul as they look into the eyes of their loved one. But every man, every woman...none sparked such a thing in him. All he saw was greed. Corruption. The want for more than they were deserving and the desire to get more than that. He wanted nothing to do with that, wanted nothing with those people. So he left it behind and couldn’t be happier. At least, that’s what he’d say until the event that brought Yugi into his life. He was alone, he was wandering, and he was fading fast. His rations were exhausted and money tight. Any longer and Atemu was sure he’d pass out before the next town. But he knew to stop meant being dragged back to the life he left behind. The cold, cruel life that wanted to turn him into the very same.

“Just a short rest.” he told himself that day as he rested upon the trunk of a tree, unaware of the creature that flew above. A brilliant creature of magnificent beauty. Obsidian scales gleamed in the sun, rows upon rows of polished ruby gems decorating the body. Sharp talons and massive ivory fangs showed that the beast was a dangerous one to contend with but for one unfamiliar to the breed that it was would know better. The decorations that made it so beautiful to look at was truly the dangerous part of it. Red hot fire like plasma concentrated from those very gems, a devastating attack that gave the beast its name.

The Dragon of Destruction...the beast they call Gandora.

No one, human or dragon, could stand up to such an attack but they are to consider themselves lucky that the attack was a one-time use. After the deed has been done, the dragon needed a period of months to recover. A failsafe for itself and it did well to hide to keep it from being a target though it also went without saying it still had firepower to defend should it need to without the use of its gems. And that period is why it flew now, looking for a place to rest and its golden eyes caught sight of the human below. So far from civilization he was. The dragon, of course, knew of dragon riders and their disappearance since and never thought anyone worthy of its power to even be considered but something about this human pulled it to see. So he descended down past the trees and towards the resting human and bless be its golden orbs, a beauty of resplendence. 

It was a time honored rule among dragons to fall in love with a human was fraught with trials and often called forbidden but that was rules of the ancient times, rules made to be broken depending on the situation. Not to forget that most dragons hardly existed now, either dead or migrated to farther lands to avoid the oppression of themselves and their riders should they be bound to one. And this human, this single solitary figure found by mere happenstance, had called to it, summoned it to his side. And his side is where the dragon will stay. A gentle croon came from the beast, lowering its head down to the resting male, heated breath rustling the unruly strands of red, black and gold. Then the sensitive hearing caught onto the sound of his groaning belly.

He was hungry...that wouldn’t do!

Raising its head, the dragon moved to spread its wings to fly then thought about it. If it left, the human could wake and be gone before it could return with food. It didn’t want to leave and never see him again. Another croon left the dragon before it settled down before the human, relaxed and calm to show it was of no threat, beak set before the male’s feet like an obedient pet and settled there to wait for him to wake. Once he did then they would figure out where to go from there...

Atemu chuckled as he remembered the memories. Of meeting Yugi as he introduced himself over the given name Gandora, the fear of having such a huge and dangerous dragon at his feet upon waking. The odd introduction then his acceptance to the sudden bond Yugi developed upon meeting him. His induction to become a rider was a trial but Yugi was patient with him, did anything and everything to make Atemu’s new life easy. There were good times and bad and always someone that wished for their help upon knowing a rider was in their presence. They were willing even if their existence brought fear to those that knew nothing of what riders and their dragons did in the past until the day Atemu lost his eye. Yugi was never at fault for what happened that day but he had yet to prove that to the dragon. 

“Atemu?” The voice snapped him from his thoughts, seeing those curious angled eyes watching him. “Yugi,” Atemu began as he stroked the dragon’s cheeks again. “I always wanted to ask...why do you never leave? You have no reason to stay within my service and take care of me. We don’t really live to the dragon riders’ creed so I’m sure I can manage on my own here.” A pout crossed his face as he pulled back from the other, holding his hands tight before bringing them up to press a gentle kiss to the back of them. “Because Atemu...” he began, stepping back more once he let go and changed form with a rush of magic that always blew Atemu away, not physically, to see. 

Golden eyes glared at him playfully before a nose bumped into Atemu, shuffling him from the cottage with hardly a protest except the deep laughter at the adorable gesture of the dragon. When far enough, Yugi plopped himself upon his stomach on the grassy knoll and gently grasped Atemu into a claw. The dragon, for his size and power, was always so gentle with handling him. To know his small, breakable form was handled with such care towards a powerful creature that could eat him for breakfast always warmed Atemu’s heart. How lucky he felt that Yugi, one of the most powerful of dragons, took to him just by a mere passing glance flying overhead?

He was granted the title of dragon rider and Yugi his dragon. Others would’ve been jealous if they were around to see them but further still, he was lucky to hold something even more important to the dragon. Atemu was set to rest against the dragon’s chest, the large head brought down to press the tip of his beak to his cheek and Atemu smiled as he reached up to pet the comfortably warm hide of the dragon. A rumble of a purr came from Yugi, those beautiful golden eyes closing and Atemu knew from there, there was no reason for why Yugi stayed. The dragon was precious to him as Atemu was to Yugi. The dragon, with all of his heart, loved his rider. A strange pair indeed but Yugi would have never developed the human form he took if he didn’t for bitter dragons found human skin an insult made to have them walk among others if they must do so. Yugi drew his head back to lay down and Atemu joined him, arms crossed so he could rest his head on them, single eye watching the dragon.

So warm was he, Atemu thought as his eye drew closed, relaxing. Mother always told him that the one you loved would bring warmth to their heart and soul. Who knew Atemu would find it in a dragon that caught sight of him by sheer chance. The once noble didn’t regret that moment one bit and will admit that the dragon made to be a wonderful furnace in the colder months when caves were their only source of shelter in the winter before building the quaint little forest home they had now. Nothing could go wrong he—

A rustle in the bushes brought Yugi’s head towards the sound, a sharp hiss leaving him which brought Atemu’s head up to see what was upsetting the dragon. The rustling got louder as a figure appeared, looking upon them with relief before kneeling down to them. “Finally I found you, revered dragon rider! Please! The king of my home wishes to enlist you as guardian to our fair city!” Yugi hissed openly now to such brazen talk but a hand to his chest calmed him before he jumped the line. A golden eye gazed into Atemu’s own before a claw came to scoop him into his palm, the dragon settled into a lounge as Atemu took presence in the claw treated like a throne. You dare to come disturb us in our home to help those that treated the dragon riders wrong, he announced with practiced ease as this wasn’t the first time someone had come to beg for their guard.

Yugi was firm in the decision to not help and Atemu would never displease the dragon. They’re been through so much and if their safety hinged on turning their backs on those that did nothing to warrant their protection, he will adhere to it. The man was on his knees now, bowing profusely and begging for their service which only brought another growl from Yugi, golden eyes narrowed, claws shaking with restrained anger and Atemu touched the palm lightly. Atemu then spoke of the damage he suffered, the reparations he never gained for their service last time. It was dishonorable after so long that people have seen a dragon rider in their midst and for one to risk their life for simple bandits. “You may beg for our help now but the knowledge that you are still fearful is the reason why dragon riders will never come to accept to protect kingdoms again. Be away with you now for we won’t help. Gandora refuses and if he refuses, so do I as we’re bonded closer than you could ever imagine.”

A wisp of dragon smoke puffed from the dragon’s jaws in agreement, a promise to dismiss the man one way or another if he didn’t leave by his own terms. With despair in his gaze to know that nothing he could say would work, he was up and gone from the clearing and Yugi settled once the presence was gone. His claw was brought close to his chest and Atemu stroked the wide expanse of scale and muscle, hand resting gently on the warmed gem on his chest as he looked to Yugi. They won’t stop coming now, he was sure of that now that their peaceful paradise was breached but they would stand firm to their decision. Yugi wouldn’t want to leave the home they built together or the lives they made. Wings coiled closer around them and Atemu smiled, placing his lips to the gem at the center of the dragon’s chest. Atemu..., the dragon breathed, the name rough and scratchy in the dragon’s tongue but understandable all the same.

Finally, the large wings came around the two, a warm cocoon to blot out the rest of the world and Atemu hummed pleasantly, settled in the claw that held him so sweet and lovingly. His head came to rest upon Yugi’s chest, hearing the dragon’s relaxed breathing and powerful heartbeats, slowly drifting at the sound in the embrace of his partner, his hearth, his reason for life anew.

Such a rarity to become a dragon rider...but Atemu wouldn’t have it any other way if it meant finding the happiness he wouldn’t have found as a noble’s son.


	4. Day 4: Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal made. A ritual set. This is how one decides to celebrate his birthday every year. A single moment of bliss with the king he laid to rest.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Nothing hurts more than not seeing you again.”

It was the same every year. The same question, the same answer. A figure from the past brought to the present for one day. A deal made with the gods to allow it for neither were at peace. The past was met with misery, the present doubly so. Light and dark couldn’t bear to live without each other, not when one thing they have yet to mend together was never achieved. So one tried something, something that he in the past would call a farce. A parlor trick for the silver screen. But after being a witness to magic one too many times, he thought that maybe he could do it. Perhaps better than the TV shows that often fake the game.

Candles were lit and the shining crystal ball sat on its golden perch, base clearly decorated with falcons to represent whom he would connect to. A scrying bowl filled with water and a sharp knife beside it. The knife was lifted and eyes reflected in the shining blade before that blade’s edge was splashed with red. It hurts, it always did...but nothing more than missing the other half that was gone from his side. Friends would call it hopeless, that communing with the dead was impossible. But they were wrong thus he never told them. All except Ryou. He knew this topic better than them and helped find the proper sources to do this correctly.

An offering of blood and a prayer to the god of the dead in the pantheon. Grant him just one wish on this day. That’s all he desired and all he needed. Magic imbued with tenderness swirled around him, the request granted easily as his deeds were just as great. A smile and a glitter of gold rained down over the orb of crystal. A portal set and a figure stepped through.

The ritual was complete.

“Yugi.”

“Atemu.”

A hug. A kiss. A promise fulfilled even for one day. But this particular day was important to both, not just for the meeting.

“Happy birthday, aibou.”

“Thank you, mou hitori no boku.”

They promised to lead their lives separately after the final duel but their souls called out with need for what they lost. A memory, a reminder...Diva. A meeting so brief filled the void but the moment didn’t last long. Neither could convey what they wished. Thus this ritual was made. For one day, the day of his birth, they were able to connect as close as they were once before. Light and dark. Host and spirit. Two halves made one once more.

“I love you, Atemu.”

“Love you too, Yugi.”

A smile. A kiss. An embrace so deep to fuel their spirits and bring them completion. A day in bliss, a night in passion. The clock strikes twelve and the dream ends. He must return to his resting place yet both didn’t want to let go. A hand slides over the wound, a question so familiar on the air.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

“Never. Cause I get to see you again.”

A kiss. A hug. A promise til next year. That’s how the ritual ends.

“This isn’t goodbye.”

“I know. Until next year.”

A darkened room, candles extinguished, silver moonlight fills the space...

A royal purple cape draped around the shoulders. A gift left behind and one to be cherished.

“Thank you, Atemu.” Yugi whispered as he held the warm fabric close, the sweet smell of the pharaoh clung tight, never fading.


	5. Day 5: Embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embers from a fire always fade once extinguished, but these embers never planned to fade from the hearts of two distraught souls stuck in the raging inferno of the burning Black Crown.

_Red._

There was nothing but red around him. The stench of smoke and ash in the air congealing in all his senses. His eyes, his throat, his lungs. All warnings told him to flee, flee before he was buried. But he couldn’t, not without the item that meant more to him than his very life. His heart, his soul, his partner. Shattered into nothing by a jealous and frightened hand. Broken...fragmented...just like the memories lost to him. Lost. He didn’t want to feel lost again without his other half. So he rushed to put the puzzle together again. Quickly now. The eight years before was nothing to the haste in which he put it together now. Fingers danced over searing metal pieces. Red hot pain stung sensitive flesh.

Fire raged and wood cracked and crumbled. Then...a touch. A faint response of the spirit trapped within. Run, he yelled, but the cry went unheeded. He won’t run until the item is safe. More fire, more dangers. Sirens blared their baleful tones outside the building. Rescue was here but the blaze was too strong to settle. Would he die here among the embers of the burning crown? He would accept such a fate if the item came with him in death. Black clouded his vision, breath grew shorter with each inhale. Heat. Fire. Danger. But relief. The item was completed, the echoes of a worried voice cried out. Terror gripped him but he was glad.

Glad...the puzzle...was whole.

“I gotcha, pal!!”

/Save him...Jounouchi.../

...

The Black Crown had burned. Merchandise, a secret game room, the office above. All gone. Left behind was the embers of a proud gaming store to rival the small game shop nearby, a loss brought by one’s incompetence and greed for something that didn’t belong to him. And the one to suffer was left with those memories. Of panic, fear and fire. A golden item almost lost to the fire, an important soul nearly placed to rest by unworthy means. But both were safe. Both were sound. Scars etched in pale hands from the puzzle unable to fade like the embers of the shop that crumbled, their glowing ashes dimming from blackened wood and debris. In the hospital bed laid the frail form of Yugi, Jounouchi beside him who had brought him safely from the shop as it burned.

Both were unharmed but the damage was done but the blonde could only look to his friend, knowing that he was not truly sleeping. He was within a place that can’t be reached, speaking to a figure that can’t be seen. They needed this moment when both were so close to death. It was hard to pull Yugi from that room. The puzzle nailed tight to the table, fingers holding tighter to the chains of the puzzle. Angry red scars on delicate hands but to the unseeing eyes, those very hands were held in the spiritual grip of another. The spirit held in the puzzle who lamented on his failure to protect his host, his light, his love.

/You have nothing to apologize for, mou hitori no boku. I just wanted you to be safe. I love you too much to lose you. Whether it was to Otogi or the fire./

/You valiant heart warms my own, aibou. But please, not even for me is my spirit worth your life. I don’t want such a vibrant soul to fade from this world like the embers that you nearly joined. Cremation doesn’t suit you./

A laugh. /Neither does it for you./ The spirit smiled and nodded before whispering for Yugi to rest now. The doctors said another day and he would be fit to leave. The boy nodded, yawning softly as his body settled in full for actual slumber. The spirit leaned down to press cool lips to his forehead and a promise that when Yugi returned home, to visit him in their soul room. Even when fraught with fear, the spirit had to reward Yugi for his tenacity. To protect the puzzle and him, truly he was unfit for such care but his heart swelled to knowing he had that of the boy.

Unlike the embers that faded with the shop, the embers of their love will continue to burn, becoming the passionate fire to light their souls with the bond they held so close.


	6. Day 6: Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words from the father and words from the sun. Luck rides high as a petite male takes on a challenge at the infamous roulette table of Atemu Sennen and his 3-win challenge for a prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so silly me didn’t realize i accidentally skipped over this prompt as i had my mind set on Embers with the idea already set up. so to make up for it, whipped this up real quick to keep things on track. Lucky actually proved a little difficult to figure out something -since it would be too easy to use dueling as a topic- so cue me staying up much longer to read on how roulettes worked to plan this one as the other idea fell through.
> 
> ...and there is nothing wrong with a little Casino AU. personally i don’t see a whole lot of them and this pair has so much potential for gambling games of love~
> 
> excuse my little hiccup but we’ll be back on track soon with Hell and boy...i already have the idea planned and it’s gonna hurt

There was a rumor of a man in a high class casino in the depths of Las Vegas. An imposing but charismatic man that runs the roulette within. It was a story told to many and many who flocked to his table in hopes that such rumors were true. He always gave a challenge to folks that play against him, a simple challenge with simple rules. Play three rounds at his table and win them all for a wonderful prize. The money wasn’t the real prize but no one had been able to achieve three straight wins against the man. Many find themselves losing more bets over winning out of the sheer desperation to see whether the rumors were as true as people claim. To this day, no one was able to achieve such results and the man at the roulette table grew bored of such simple fare...

Until one finally came to his table with a charm that surpassed all.

0

“No more bets.” The suave baritone spoke, the tiny white ball clattering within the roulette wheel, scarlet eyes watching the ball while the betting crowd at his table watched with bated breath. All were there for the same reason and so far, none had been successful towards his little challenge. It was tiresome, he thought silently as the momentum slowed and soon enough he called out the number. “13 black.” he muttered and the groans to lift from the table was nothing new. Many only get lucky once but once they try to take on the second bet, that’s where they falter. A shame really, he thought, swiping the losing bets from the table and watching as three got up, dejected. The other three watched before eventually calling it quits themselves and he exchanged their chips before sending them on their way. At least they played smart.

Perhaps my little game is too hard, the dealer thought, taking one of the colored chips from the pile to gaze at with muted wonder. When he became part of the scene, he had enjoyed seeing the varying styles of luck posted at his table. There were those that played wisely and those that played foolishly. Those that divided their chances and others that go all in. Every gambler had a type and he’d seen them all but there was one that he hadn’t seen yet. A rarity that was both and blessing and a curse to any casino once they walked through their doors. A figure that showed luck even with the most impossible odds, one that could sit at a table with a single dollar to bet and walk away with hundreds more than they started. That was the kind of person he wished to challenge at his table but no one of such a description would ever show up.

“A dream, I guess. A stupid little dream.” he muttered as he set the chip back down before hearing someone take a seat at the table and glanced up. His eyes widened to the sight of the angelic figure to grace his presence and blinked once. Twice. And a third just to be sure he wasn't dreaming before smiling warmly. The male was petite in size, a size that could easily mistake him for a child, but the composed posture and sharp wit in his eyes showed enough that he was no mere child that wandered into a high class casino like so. Surprised was he that shared near similar looks to the dealer but held softer features and tasteful ivory skin in comparison to his sharp angles and tawny skin borne from the desert landscape in which he hailed from.

The dealer will attest that the male was beautiful alas, he must keep things professional...but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try harmless flirting to see how he reacted. “Good evening, sir. I hope your night has been pleasant.” The petite male shrugged, speaking that it was well enough. “I heard stories about your table. A challenge that you pose to people who flock here.” The dealer grinned as he nodded. A simple game made to amuse him, he spoke honestly, taking the small marble from the wheel and looked towards it. “My boss allows me this as long as I still play fairly. At least as fair as one could say for roulette where an infinite amount of possibilities can happen based on your wager.” The smaller male nodded, lost in thought before he reached into his pocket and dug out a 100 dollar bill to settle on the table.

Big spender. The dealer looked disappointed somewhat but still kept the smile on his face as he took the money and set up the chips for him once told what he wanted to amount them to. 100 chips at a dollar each. Scarlet hues glanced around, seeing no other takers to come sit at his table and nodded. Fine with him. “Well then, little one, take a second to set up your chips and we’ll begi—” The chips slid over the table onto 7 red, violet eyes practically smiling as bright as the smile on the other’s face which was returned with a rueful one by the dealer. “All in, huh? Feeling lucky?”

“Lucky enough to win your challenge.”

The dealer blinked at such direct certainty before grinning. Oh, this one was clever as well as playful. He didn’t get that often here. “Alright then. No more bets.” he spoke as he spun the wheel, slim fingers holding onto the marble. What is your name? The dealer blinked as he set the marble off into the roulette, looking to the smaller male who asked. It’s Atemu Sennen, he replied and the other tilted his head in curiosity. Such an interesting name that clearly held no American ties to it. Atemu wasn’t born in the states but his English was rather fluent with the rough edge of his birth dialect. It was pleasing to the ear. “Motou Yugi. Here on vacation at the behest of a friend.” The little angel replied and Atemu smiled. Ah, a tourist of the strip. Common as always and ones who he tried not to remember the faces of, no matter how attractive they look. It was always a one-time deal and he’d never see them again.

The marble began to slow along with the wheel, brief just like this meeting and when it came to a full stop, Atemu read out the number. “Well look at that, 7 red.” Picking up the marker, a slender golden piece shaped like a falcon, he set it over the spot before giving Yugi the winning pay. Marker removed, Yugi took his winnings and Atemu expected the male to leave but the slide of another 100 chips went onto 24 black. This brought a hint of uncertainty on Atemu’s face but Yugi only smiled. “I said I was going to win your challenge.” He really was serious. But a 35 to 1 bet again? Surely he didn’t honestly think himself that lucky. There was no such thing as someone that lucky. Atemu would know after searching this long. A desire that rare would never walk to his table where the odds were so hard to predict. But that air of confidence around Yugi...he was certain he’d win.

"Then...no more bets.” Atemu spoke as he spun the wheel and released the marble. “Are you looking for something, Atemu?” Yugi asked and the dealer chuckled. You could say that, he murmured, watching the marble course around the outer edge of the wheel before it began to descend into the slot. Once more, he read out the winning number but with hesitance. “...24 black.” Scarlet hues looked towards Yugi, marker set, and Yugi matched his gaze. It was asking, no...demanding, to hear his story. Atemu couldn’t keep his mouth shut, not with such intensity that had even him thinking twice of silence and let out a soft breath. It was his father that told him the tale. The tale that someone existed that would bring to the table the rarest luck. They could win any game and beat any opponent and by some stretch of the imagination, would be perfect as a partner to him.

“My father was a wise man and is usually firm and resolute with the things he tells me. So he told me, grow up and learn the games. Find your specialty then travel to the city that never sleeps. There you will find your partner.” Atemu said, a wry grin on his face as he set another 100 chips to Yugi’s pot before removing the marker and pulled his gaze from the other. “But so far, that hasn’t come to be so I highly doubt it here.” A hand came to land over his and brought his eye to Yugi’s. The expression said all and Atemu couldn’t. Rather, he wouldn’t allow it. He told Yugi to pack it up and go. No challenge was worth the money he had won. He was one of the rare few to be right for two rounds so far. He could go home with more money that many would lose in a night.

“I’m not leaving, Atemu. I said I came to win your challenge and I will.”

“I normally don’t intend to be snappish unless someone makes a scene or reeks of whiskey at my table but I’m going to now.” Atemu groused, jerking his hand free from the other to slam the marker back in place beside the colored chips designated for his table. “You’re a lovely creature, that I will admit outside my uniform. But in uniform, I must implore you to take your winnings and cash them in. Don’t risk your pot for some paltry dream that I’ve had since I was a child. Besides...” Atemu turned from him, refusing the finish the sentence, as he took the marble from the wheel. _You won’t be staying long anyway..._

The sleek marble was rolled in his fingers, Atemu hardly saying another word and hoped that Yugi would call it quits. He didn’t say a word against it so Atemu was ready to gather the plain chips so Yugi could walk but when he turned, he saw one last bet on the table. “32 red. Sorry Atemu but I won’t quit now.” Yugi replied with promise and the other clenched his teeth. Why was the other so adamant in playing?! Sure he was the closest in a while when it came to his little 3-win challenge but this was always the failing point. No one could be right three times. Even he knew it was impossible but the impossible made it so only the truly lucky would put that risk in. But here was Yugi, a little beacon of willpower and promise that he would win. Atemu wanted to be hopeful but he also didn’t want the male to waste his money.

“Yugi...” Atemu began but a hand was raised. Roll the ball and let me prove that I won’t lose. His heart pounded with apprehension as he looked to the marble in hand then the wheel on the table. “Humor me then...” Atemu whispered, a hand resting on the polished silver. “If you win, I’ll invalidate my prize and instead allow you to have one wish of your choosing within reason. I’m nothing but a dealer here and don’t have much to offer but name it and it’s yours.” Yugi agreed to the offer, a smile on his face as if he were sure that he would get that wish and somewhere deep in his heart, Atemu wanted him to be right. To bring truth to the dream his father told him would come to pass. Atemu never once thought if this lucky figure would be male or female, just the knowledge that someone out there existed with a gift that no ordinary human could possess. Extraordinary luck seems unsound, a thing of fantasy and mere delusion but his father was absolute that someone was out there with such abilities and further still that they were perfect for Atemu alone. 

“No more bets.”

0

As the casino was slowing down for the night, Yugi stood outside, rocking on his heels awaiting for someone to come out. Others came out and went on their way but he was there for one in particular who was doing him a favor. He took a look at his watch and hummed before the doors opened again. “Yugi.” He turned to the voice and smiled as the other sauntered slowly to his side, a duffel in hand. “I must say, it isn’t often I would admit to being wrong but you proved that of me quick and easy.” The petite male laughed as he moved to Atemu’s side, wrapping an arm around his as they began to walk. Yugi was happy and so was Atemu. It was strange, Atemu will admit, that a dream that had a low chance of being true actually came true. That one young Japanese lad of extraordinary luck had sought him out, sat at his table and put that luck to the test to show that his father had been right. 

How the elder man knew that this would be his path in life, Atemu wasn’t certain and probably never would be but he can easily say that he wouldn’t change anything in the world to risk never coming across Yugi though he was sure no matter where he went, Yugi was bound to find him. Star crossed soulmates that ached for the company they didn’t think they needed. How did you come to find me, Atemu had asked as they reached the hotel where Yugi was staying. “Would you be shocked if I said it was a dream that told me to come here?” Atemu blinked before shaking his head. If he were crazy enough to believe in the words of his father to an instance that had just as little of a chance at being true, he wouldn’t put premonition dreams off the list either. Yugi chuckled and told how a falcon had visited in his dreams and hinted that coming to this particular casino, look for the roulette table run by a handsome foreigner of the desert sands and take on his challenge. 

Don’t relent and don’t walk away, it told Yugi before it was gone in a ball of golden light.

“So I gave the dream a shot. It was crazy to try and possibly couldn’t result in anything it was telling me but nothing wrong with being impulsive.” Atemu was impressed, fate really did have a way of sneaking about and making sure the red threads complete their intended goals. To think one was tied so tightly around his pinky and connected him to such a carefree, lovable and charming character with luck unparalleled. Perhaps he should’ve listen to his father’s wise ramblings more. He felt his arm squeezed gently and their eyes met again before Atemu brought his head down to feel a kiss pressed to his cheek. “I’m glad you’re coming back with me, Atemu. I would’ve been so disappointed if you told me no.”

“It was your wish, Yugi, and one that wasn’t hard to achieve. And with the events that brought us together, it would be wrong of me to deny Ra’s holy word if he appeared in a dream far from his pantheon in Egypt to reach you in Japan.” Atemu spoke and Yugi blinked, arms dropping from his own as Atemu headed into the building. “Wait, wait, wait! You’re not serious are you!? Atemu! Answer me!” Yugi ran after the other who laughed happily and ran off for the elevator. It went without saying that the two, with their newfound relationship even if it would proceed slow so they could get to know each other better, found that their future would turn out better than it could ever be separated. Late in the evening as Yugi slept, Atemu sat at the bar counter, humming silently as he had the open duffel bag beside him holding all of the winnings Yugi earned from the roulette table he once manned.

He looked at the hundred marked bill in his hand and smiled softly. This amount was how it all began. And for how it finished...

0

 _The marble coursed around the outer edge of the wheel, Atemu watching the little marble then pose a glance over to Yugi._ “So...what if you don’t win? If the off chance that your luck isn’t as solid as you think, what will you do?” _Atemu questioned. Yugi hummed as he tapped his fingers on the table._ “I guess I’d have to count my losses. It would be disappointing but that’s how luck runs, doesn’t it?” _The words sounded bitter coming from Yugi and Atemu grew curious of how much Yugi trusted his own luck to win. The marble began to clatter on the board, ready to drop into one of the slots and Atemu looked to Yugi briefly. You were one of my most intriguing challengers yet, Atemu whispered, hands gripping onto the marker. He had to commend him and truly, his heart begged for Yugi to be right. Just for once...he wanted to be wrong of his own challenge._

 _Scarlet eyes drifted closed, almost fearing the result and when silence hit, his eyes opened. He looked down to the wheel and was completely speechless. Yugi watched him before he uttered softly of what the result was._ “It’s...32 red. You passed...you actually passed." _Atemu didn’t even bother to set the marker down. What reason did he have to as Yugi was the only player at his table. Yugi smiled, a relieved little smile that showed that even he had his doubts but was proud that what he was sure of had become the reality he aimed for the moment he sat down at the table._ “Well, you proved me wrong and won three rounds. As promised, I don’t owe you a prize but a wish. A desire even since you went through this trouble for odds that could’ve been easily stacked against you.”

 _Yugi slid from his seat and moved towards Atemu, reaching out slowly for a hand and took it into his own._ “I have but one desire. Quit this place and come home with me. I feel a connection between you and I and I’ll be damned if I just walk out from here and not consider the consequence of this being the last time we ever meet.” _Atemu blinked before chuckling warmly as he reached with his other hand and placed it over Yugi’s._

“I think I can arrange that as well as cash in your chips with the boss. Can’t say whether I’ll miss this place or not but it had served its purpose...and brought you to me when I thought I’d never find this rare, lucky person my father told me about.” _Yugi couldn’t help the grin on his face and looked to the marker on the table before picking it up to hold._ “As collateral to ensure you come back to me. I know the big man upstairs wouldn’t give you such a pretty and well-crafted marker like this. You won’t be able to fight me or my decision on this one.” _The dealer couldn’t help the snicker to slip free and nodded, Yugi stepping back and pushed the chips to him to exchange for regular ones in which Atemu can trade off as he was more likely to get the means to carry the amount given for it out the door without them being hassled on the way out by the desperate ones..._

0

“Father, you were right. I didn’t think this would happen...or for me to find myself being this happy. But I’m glad I followed your stories.” Atemu murmured as he set the bill down and continued to count the money. With this, they would be promised comfortable living once they converted it and head back to Japan but he promised that one day, he’ll bring Yugi to his father’s grave.

It’s only fair the man got to meet the one that was in his prophetic words and led Atemu to his life partner.


	7. Day 7: Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two souls forcibly split apart at the mistake of one. Both suffer in misery as they think about each other and the separate hells they’re trapped in, their anguish resonating deep but unable to heal without the other at their side.

His heart thudded in his chest. His lungs wheeze with each haggard breath. Everything felt like tiny little knives pricking through every inch of skin on his body. Eyes wide with despair could only look out to the cavernous wasteland before him. The voices of the others behind him called for a name that wasn’t his. They were mistaken of who he was and for a brief moment, he too felt that he wasn’t who he should be. This body...it didn’t belong to him. Never did. It was but a temporary catalyst shared with another and that person...

Hot tears filled the corner of Yami’s eyes, a fist slamming into packed earth. He shouldn’t have this body. This wasn’t his. Never belonged to him. But now he wore it like his own for the soul that truly owned it was gone. Yami was empty, alone, adrift on borrowed life. It was absolute hell to hear nothing but silence in his own mind. His other half, gone. Stolen from him. But he had to remember why. He was foolish, drunk on power he thought necessary to win. He sacrificed everything he had. His pride, his monsters...his light.

 _But Yugi offered,_ a traitorous part hissed.

He didn’t have to offer a damn thing!! Yami wanted to scream, wanted to break down and cry for his light back but what good would that do. The one to duel him was gone, the one behind this perilous task that halted him from his one true destiny much too far to demand what was rightfully his back. Exhausted, Yami had nothing else left to give but the emptiness inside. A dark pit that would swallow him whole and he was ready to allow it. To be trapped in the darkened nightmare of his own soul was fitting for someone so dark and malicious.

“C’mon, man. We need ta go if we’re gonna save Yug’.” The blonde whispered, tugging at the pharaoh’s arm and reluctantly, Yami moved to stand, eyes dark with his laments to such importance lost but Jounouchi was right. They still had a target to reach, had an enemy to defeat. To save the world that gave him nothing back for keeping it safe. But Yami knew, to defeat Dartz and silence Leviathan, he would get Yugi back. Yami would have the other half of his soul back.

But...did he truly deserve it? Truly deserve Yugi and his kindness, his respect, his...love?

He certainly didn’t think so now. He had cowed to power before, had nearly let desperation kill another even when it was his arrogance that threatened Yami to act. This was nothing different except the call to darkness was stronger. He wore the accursed stone that allowed him to play the card, a test of willpower and a test he had failed completely. He betrayed his loyal monsters, betrayed his loving light, lost his soul and took his body. Yami was no pharaoh, he was no good samaritan, he is a demon. A beast. A _monster._

His heart broke. His lungs burned. His eyes closed. Being alive was a pain he couldn’t bear. Not like this. Jounouchi settled Yami into the back seat, concerned that the other wasn’t speaking but decided that to get a move on was more important, get back to Rebecca and see what she had to say on the matter and where to go from there. As Yami turned dead scarlet eyes towards the sky, the bright blue expanse with the sun a beacon of warmth that did nothing to warm the chill of this body that was not his to own, his only desperate thought was simple.

_‘You have no need to forgive me, aibou...no need to continue to offer me solace and love as you promised me. Just allow me forgiveness and I shall never again bother you for this great injustice I caused to you and your trust in me.’_

After all, what cruel creature deserves love? Yami deserve nothing but the chains that had locked him away and rightfully so after this. He didn’t deserve this life, didn’t deserve this breath. He was a spirit that should’ve stayed among the dead and forgotten. What prophecy was worth the life of an innocent soul like Yugi’s...

But far from them, in Dartz’ hidden temple, a soul trapped in stone cried fresh tears. Never stopping. Even apart he can feel the laments of his dark side and he couldn’t do a thing to placate him. Yugi never felt a hell worse than one where he couldn’t comfort the one that meant most to him, trapped far away as his soul wails with an ache too great for him to handle. Yami needed guidance of right and wrong, needed someone to care for him. It took some time to realize their emotion ran deeper and as soon as they figured it out, they were torn apart from each other. He put himself in the line of fire to save Yami from the seal. Was it selfish? Yes. But he refused for Dartz to take his other half, his life and love, from him. He didn’t deserve Yami’s spirit for his twisted goal. 

But now his heart was fraught with anguish as his other self was lost, unable to cope and felt undeserving of Yugi. He couldn’t bear him to think that way! He was deserving! He always was! This was torture and Dartz will never allow him freedom. Yugi knew well enough Yami will come to seek him out but if he doesn’t recover before that meeting, the madman would get what he wanted as he plays with the fragility of his sacrifice and turns Yugi’s trust against him.

_‘Please...if there is any god to hear me. Help mou hitori no boku. Help my love, free him from the chains of this misery. Send him my message that all will be well and we’ll be together again as we should be. Forget the tablet, forget the end game. Forget his destiny but for one moment. Just let me have him back in my heart, my soul, my arms...’_

Two souls weep for the other, entombed in a personal hell orchestrated by one man. But fate will not allow them to stay separate forever. They will be reunited once more. It was just a matter of time and trials that awaited the tormented spirit of the puzzle before he could find his light again and make peace for so much. Not just the duel that had lost his light but the hurt that stemmed for his decision.


	8. Day 8: Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware the siren’s song for once they grasp you with their hypnotizing melody, you are bound to join them in their watery realm. This was a summer vacation where the line of myth and truth blur. What awaits Yugi under the shimmering surface of the ocean with a song so melodic yet dangerous...

“It’s summer!”

The rapturous cry came from a young boy of twenty who was absolutely ecstatic to be out on the beachfront property. It was a wide expanse of beach owned by his best friend’s boyfriend who was, albeit reluctant, allowing them to stay for the summer there. Jounouchi of course was excited as long as he was well behaved and Yugi doubly so. It wasn’t often he got to be this close to the ocean. “Hey Yug’ we’re gonna swim! Ya comin’?” Yugi turned back to the open door to see Jounouchi already dressed down in swim shorts with an inflatable tube in hand, Seto and Mokuba not fair behind in their own though it was clear he taller brunet was planning to be as far from the sun as he can be with a beach umbrella in hand. Spoilsport. He waved them off, deciding he was going to take a walk down the strip of beach and perhaps do some shell hunting while he was there. 

Jounouchi nodded before he and Mokuba bolted out the door with Seto trailing behind slowly with a grumble that the sun was too bright and the air too hot. He only agreed, rather threatened, to come or else the blonde would be withholding from him. Seto never backed down to no one but that was something he will do as it’s his one escape from company work. And Jounouchi knew this but will be keeping an eye on his boyfriend to ensure he actually relaxes and not sneaking work into their vacation. Yugi chuckled at the thought as he walked along the shore, looking to the bright waters as they crashed with white seafoam along the shore. The place was beautiful and he was so happy that Jounouchi invited him along. 

He hummed softly as he walked along, soon finding himself a spot where a multitude of colorful shells rested in the sand. The lad was quick to get on his knees and sift through them, most sadly chipped or cracked in chunks. Yugi toiled in the sun for his little adventure and thought he’d come up empty when something coursed over the air. It was faint at first but even for how faint it was, it drew Yugi’s head up from the shells. Slowly, he stood and his feet began to take him towards the sound, soon finding it to be a wonderful baritone that was singing. The words were unfamiliar but was clear he didn’t have to know what the words mean for them to attract him towards them. He found a large outcropping of rocks that stretched out into the sea and upon them, there was a man sitting there. He couldn’t see much except for his back and the strange familiarity of hairstyles even from behind but regardless of what little he was able to see, Yugi was gobsmacked.

The male didn’t turn but the beautiful baritone was hauntingly hypnotizing. It called to him, washing over him with a blissful sense of tranquility. It made his palms sweat and his knees weak but Yugi dared not to interrupt, not wanting the spell to break. But for all the silence Yugi tried to keep, the figure on the rocks knew someone was there watching and peeked over his shoulder to reveal burning scarlet eyes that pierced right through his heart with a shock. Of pleasure? Of fear? Yugi didn’t know what to make of it but it was clear the other was unafraid towards his presence. In fact, by the mild crinkle of amusement in his eyes, he welcomed it. Slowly adjusting himself to face the other male, Yugi drank in every feature of the one to reveal himself more.

Tawny skin gleamed in the sunlight, highlighting a finely tuned swimmer’s body while strong cheekbones and sharp eyes shaped a handsome face full of allure and mystery. The unruly hairstyle, a match so close to his own, was a charming blend of ruby and obsidian, a mere shade of difference of his own magenta and raven, with golden bangs that framed his face with three bolts cutting through the expanse. Then those eyes, those deep scarlet eyes were drawing him in like a moth to a flame and it was clear the other male knew this. A smirk crossed those perfect lips before parting and with it came the sweet grasp of an unknown song. Yugi felt alarm bells ringing, like something was off about it but despite the warning his rational mind was telling him, his body failed to follow those warnings and instead, started towards the male.

Completely draped in a veil pointedly focused on the mysterious creature upon the rocks, Yugi walked. A hand reached out as the song grew in strength, bringing him further under the spell but this left Yugi oblivious to a few things about this entrancing creature calling to him. One was the webbed fingers tipped with wickedly sharp claws that were made to rip and tear into something soft and malleable...like human flesh. The next was the jagged rows of teeth behind those pretty lips, shark-like in appearance, they too clearly made to cover what the claws can’t do in terms of the same act of ripping and tearing into flesh. Eyes were alight with glee as the male continued to serenade Yugi closer.

_Closer..._

“Yugi!” A voice hollered from afar, breaking the spell as the creature snapped his jaws shut with an angry hiss, Yugi himself stumbling back and fell on his rear, hazy spots dancing before his eyes with the abrupt halt of the thralling song. Someone was coming, the male on the rocks noted as the taller blonde was coming their way. Looking down to Yugi once more, a smirk played at his lips. He’ll find this sweet little morsel again. This may be a private beach but this entire strip was his territory. If the little one was making home here then he had full access to charm him again. “We’ll be meeting again...” Was the faint whisper to go unheard from the dazed male on the sand as the figure on the rocks disappeared, the only thing that would’ve made one do a double take to his departure was the long tail of black with flecks of gold that followed him into the deep blue waters below.

“Yugi! Yugi...yo what happened to ya?” Jounouchi had asked upon reaching the smaller male, touching his shoulder. From that touch, everything came back with sudden clarity and Yugi glanced up to the rocks only to see nothing there. Was it a dream? No, he was sure he was fully awake and saw a mysterious man on those rocks. A glance back to Jounouchi held question before he asked what was on his mind, did someone else live nearby? Jounouchi had shrugged, telling him that the entire strip was privately owned and the beach house they were staying in was the only place on it. “If someone did, hopefully they paid for their land or Seto is gonna be furious of someone trespassin’.” he spoke as he helped Yugi onto his feet, telling him that they were going to head over to the boardwalk for lunch.

“Yeah,” Yugi began as he followed after the blonde, taking another glance back to the rocky outcropping. “Lunch sounds good.”

0

At the boardwalk, Yugi walked between Jounouchi and Mokuba, the two swapping stories right over his head as Jounouchi’s arms were laden with a sizable selection of food. He couldn’t just choose one place and Seto was essentially treating though he wasn’t there with them. Yugi hummed as he bit into the candy floss that had caught his attention, his eager sweet tooth wanting the crystallized treat the moment his eyes landed on the cart selling some. “Ne, Katsuya-kun, did ya hear the stories that float around here?” Mokuba questioned and the blonde looked down to the smaller raven. Seeing the curiosity in amber eyes, Mokuba grinned as he started to tell the tale that was around the area. A tale so far-fetched, it was unbelievable, but the people believed in it and some of the missing persons posters that were around the boardwalk seem to validate the tale.

It was the tale of a roving siren that lived in the waters around the area.

Jounouchi snorted at the idea of a siren being real but Mokuba continued, telling him that people have heard the siren sing out at sea and anyone to follow the melody was eventually dragged to their watery grave. “It’s spooky, ain’t it?” Mokuba commented and Jounouchi chuckled. “Only spooky if ya really believe in it. C’mon, squirt, there's no such things as sirens. Those are jus’ those seafarin’ stories ya always read in books.” Unknown to the two, they didn’t realize Yugi had stopped as Mokuba told the tale. A siren...a creature of the sea that sings and draws ships into dangerous waters, wrecks them and partakes in the drowning men on board. Now the violet-eyed male would be on Jounouchi’s side in believing the rumors to be just mere fanatical tales that drew in tourists with the expectant idea that somehow, this infamous siren would appear to them like a roadside attraction.

But the very same...even if it was a brief instance of a memory before his mind went dark to a hazy sea of colors, Yugi remembered the song. Remembered the male on the rocky outcropping that looked at him with a coveted smile and alluring eyes that drew him in. Would it be foolish to think of that man to be a siren? Yugi shook his head before hurrying to catch up with Mokuba and Jounouchi. No, that was crazy. He was crazy to even think of such a thing. He was here on vacation, to enjoy himself after finally graduating from Domino High. This was a treat for himself and for Jounouchi, the latter one of the surprising ones when it came to graduating as many would think the blonde was incapable of actually making it. Feet padded over the worn wood of the boardwalk, below the sea sloshing against the barnacle and algae ridden pillars that held it up but deep within should one had been able to see down there...a dark form glided through the waters.

At first glance, one would’ve thought it to be a shark but even sharks feared to tread in those waters as long as the creature that many predicted correctly to live within their vicinity and take in the delicious fare of the ground dwellers. But a meal wasn’t on the mind of the shadow carving through the water. Many footsteps echoed above, all similar, all going this way and that. Entering shops or tapping to the rhythm of some tune. However, the creature was following a particular set of steps. Flighty. Light. Distinct from all that wandered the same boardwalk. A hint of gossamer fins swept from the water, propelling the body faster and ahead of the target. Soon, it reached just where it wanted to be. A set of stairs that led down from the boardwalk and onto another beach. This one was populated with people so the shadows of the boardwalk would have to do but a grin split the creature’s face as little Yugi walked down the stairs, following his friends.

Scarlet eyes watched him closely, observing every little bit of him. For as long as he patrolled these waters, that particular area where he perched on the outcrop was usually empty of visitors. He never thought the place was private as privacy was a concept he knew but hardly acknowledged with being an apex predator that even sharks wouldn’t dare come near his hunting grounds. So it was to his surprise that his songs had attracted someone on the strip far from the boardwalk. And what a delight he attracted. A tongue passed over jagged rows as he sunk into the water, coasting over the shoreline as close as he was willing, keeping Yugi within his sight. The ground dwellers meant truly little to the siren, their purpose as they constantly flooded the beaches and waters that marked his territory nothing more than food. But this one, this young, supple treat that looks remarkably like him with the exception of being on land and heralding softer features grew into something different for the siren.

It was a rare feat as one could be so beautiful, with fair skin, bedecked in jewels and look like a king or queen and he’d still draw them underwater. Watching as their skin paled, their eyes roll and their heart ceased as lungs filled with saltwater. Oh what a fine show it was before returning to his grotto and feast on his prize. But for Yugi, this innocent little fare, he caught his attention differently. He was a beauty, a treasure. Something the siren wanted to keep forever. But he walked with the ground dwellers and doesn’t seem particularly interested in getting into the water. A minor setback but one easily fixed. A change in pitch, an adjust in tones and he could sing an alluring lullaby that would bring this fascinating treasure to him. He was so close before until the loud blonde broke the spell. 

A shame it was but the siren was plotting. He wouldn’t let Yugi stay away for long and if he were like the other ground dwellers, he wouldn’t allow him to leave. He spied on them as they stood along the shore, shoes discarded to allow the sea waters to run over their feet. The tall blonde had devoured his food like he hadn’t eaten in weeks while the small child admonished him for his uncouth manners. And his little treasure just stood and listened to it all with a light smile, plucking at the floss before tearing some to eat. Their attention was skewed despite listening and answering each other. Perhaps he could draw the little one from them. Smirk present, the siren moved to deeper water, a trick often used to make himself look human at first glance and with eyes trained on Yugi still, his lips parted and a song began to float upon the air.

0

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Mokuba asked. “Well Seto is lookin’ to order out so how about pizza?” Mokuba was all for it, even suggesting a party outside to which Jounouchi agreed to and turned to ask Yugi the same when he found him gone. “Yugi?” Mokuba peeked around the taller blonde, seeing Yugi nowhere and his half eaten candy floss melting slowly in the sea water where he was last standing. This concerned the smaller raven, wondering if the stories were true and gripped Jounouchi’s hand. We got to find him, Mokuba begged and it didn’t take much effort to get Jounouchi moving with the smaller in tow behind him, using his height to his advantage to scan the beach and spot the familiar spiky head of his friend.

He was moving, feet shuffling quick over the sand as he headed towards the underside of the boardwalk. From the distance, calling his name would likely not be heard so easily and he cursed, turning to Mokuba and told him to fetch their things where they left them before kicking up his pace now that he wasn’t dragging the smaller boy behind him. With Yugi, he was maneuvering around people though he did find himself shoved a few times. Those people hardly registered to him as his mind was a completely blank slate. Violet eyes were pointedly focused on the location that was drawing his body to follow, ears filled not with the sound of the busy boardwalk or beach but a deep, seductive baritone. It sung sweetly to him, blotting the rest of the world from his ears so that it was the only thing he heard.

 _Yugi~_ , the voice called with his name mixing seamlessly within the song, urging his feet to move faster. He was practically running and in doing so, the siren raised himself from the water with a gleeful look upon his face, the song picking up with Yugi’s urgency to follow it towards his sealed fate. It’s working, it’s working! The siren changed its haunting melody, inciting the deepest feeling of love and security, enticing Yugi that the siren is all he would ever need in his life and the poor lad with his mind entangled with the song practically believed it. Yugi was so close, could see the sharp face in the shadows of the boardwalk. See the scarlet eyes gleaming with a sense of victory and a hand reaching out for him to take but just as quick...

A larger body crashed into Yugi, bringing him to the sandy ground roughly. The siren’s song abruptly cut, snapping its control like a thread from Yugi’s thoughts and the smaller male moaned weakly. Amber eyes were drawn to the scarlet from under the boardwalk, a scarlet that held absolute discontent at what happened. Yugi was so close, almost reached him and with how inviting the siren was, would’ve dragged him under. Jounouchi was one to try and keep himself a source of bravery, especially when it came to Yugi and Mokuba, but this instance as he gazed deep into piercing scarlet...

He was absolutely terrified.

The locals weren’t lying. They seriously weren’t lying. A siren really did live in these waters and it was out trying to make a meal out of his best friend. Jounouchi gathered Yugi into his arms, slowly standing without breaking contact with the siren as he felt the risk in doing so would bring him harm but the other didn’t move. It was until Mokuba showed up with their shoes and gasped upon seeing the siren did he finally leave with a single warning that was clearly demanding for no interference next time.

“Yugi shall be mine.”

0

“Fucking hell...what do we do...” This was the first thing to come out of the blonde’s mouth upon returning to the beach house. The two headed inside and ignored the working male in the den as Jounouchi carried Yugi’s unconscious body up to his bedroom to lay him down. Once that task was done, he settled himself heavily in a chair as Mokuba stood beside him. This was insane, the blonde thought. Things like mermaids—even if the one they encountered was a male...merman—and sirens aren’t supposed to exist! They were fictional! Fantasy! Nautical tales spun by haggard old sailors that claim they saw these things with their own eyes and eventually revealed it was just drunken ramblings of seeing some seaweed or a fish. But this was the real deal. A siren lived in the area and he was clearly bent on taking his friend.

But Jounouchi won’t allow that, won’t allow his friend to become an entrée to some freaky fish guy! But what can he do? Telling Seto was out of the question. He would think him just as insane as the whole deal itself even if the proof is in the pudding with Yugi’s state. Mokuba was lost in thought beside him so he was out and going back into town or the boardwalk would have him sound like a raving lunatic if he tried to beg for assistance there in catching the thing. A hand ran over his face in exasperation. This was supposed to be a time for fun and relaxation, not turn into some B-rated horror movie of dumb teenagers getting picked off one by one from their drunken beach party by the monster of the film though in their case, they can omit the drinking part. What was he going to do? Mokuba shuffled on his feet before hearing Seto call for them to come downstairs and eat. The pizza had arrived.

Their plans for a beach party were cancelled immediately after the incident at the boardwalk, knowing well bringing Yugi outside while a siren was trying to charm him into the water was a bad idea. The blonde groaned as he went to stand, calling for Mokuba to come along and the two left Yugi alone. Downstairs, Seto was actually away from his laptop but sapphire eyes were looking out the kitchen window, scanning the area as if he were looking for something. “Seto?” Head turned to Jounouchi who watched him with a curious gaze and he gave a rare smile, telling him to park it and eat while he went to do a walk along the beach. Jounouchi was about to protest, thinking about the siren that could be lurking and surely wouldn’t think twice to change his target to his boyfriend, and felt a tug on his arm.

“Come on, Katsuya, we can watch a movie together while we eat.” Mokuba offered and that seemed to placate the blonde who sighed but agreed. “You two have fun and Katsuya, try to save some for Yugi if he wakes.” Seto spoke before leaving out the back door and headed down for the beach while the two grabbed their pizza boxes and headed off into the living room. The brunet, upon reaching the beach, took quick strides towards the rocky outcrop that was nearby. He went with clear purpose in his strides and once he got there, he paused. Looking to make sure he wasn’t followed, Seto glared at the rocks before giving a series of sharp clicks, arms crossed over his chest as he waited.

A splash of water and a head emerged from around the bend.

“Kaiba.”

“Atemu.”

The siren smirked as he swam out, greeting the other with a teasing tone in his voice. “My most trusted cousin. How is the ground dweller life?” he questioned. Sapphire eyes rolled as he spoke things were fine aside from the fact the siren was scaring the daylights out of Jounouchi. “I’d prefer you don’t give my mate a heart attack. What are you even up to here?” The siren, Atemu, grinned as he went to pull himself onto the shore, enough where he could prop his body up and leave the luxurious obsidian tail with its gold flecks submerged to keep from drying out on the beach. Without a single bit of hesitation, Atemu spoke of why he was there. Seeing that someone was making home in what he thought was an abandoned shelter had him curious. So he had come from his grotto to sit upon the outcrop to see what foolish ground dwellers decided to camp into his territory and turn themselves in fodder for him.

“And to my surprise, it was you. Here with your brother and mate. I had planned to ignore you while I was singing...then I caught sight of your fourth guest.” This piqued the brunet’s interest. He had heard Atemu singing earlier that day, the usual song familiar to them that was catered to drawing prey towards them but he’d ignored it as he knew Atemu’s game well. What he didn’t factor in was Yugi who, at the time, was hunting for shells. He must’ve gotten close enough to hear Atemu and Atemu, upon seeing him, desired more than a quick bite to eat. As a responsible adult, he would tell Atemu to fuck off and not disturb his vacation but also knew his cousin well. Even if he did, the stupid siren that was his cousin won’t leave without his prize once he deems one worthy of such. It was in their nature when food wasn’t on their mind as the reason why Seto was on land himself. 

A groan left the brunet as he looked back to the house, knowing Jounouchi and Mokuba were wisely distracted or, in truth, Mokuba was keeping Jounouchi distracted while he was having his conversation. This was supposed to be a calm and nice summer vacation. A reward to them for freeing themselves from the hell that was school and not having life take precedence, at least for Seto who was practically never there but had the strings pulled that he committed to the human education while managing the company in which he gained by even more string pulling and a feasible lie of the previous head of the company passing away. He was a disgusting human being inside and out but his skull made for a nice mantelpiece in his room once decorated to avoid scaring Jounouchi that it was in fact, a real human skull. “So, it’s without a doubt your lurking around these parts because you desire the small Motou.” A tail flicked a spray of sea water at Seto who huffed in annoyance.

Of course he was. And as Seto expected, Atemu won’t leave until he made his claim. A stubborn prince even when self-exiled from their old community. A hand ran through the short brown locks, taking another glance back to the beach house. His mate would be furious if he knew any of what was going on. He was a spitfire to challenge even the most ornery hammerhead but, Seto thought, this is what made him come to land in the first place. His hands were tied but at least he can soothe the ache that would be his friend making home in the ocean with his cousin. If Atemu was this determined in his claim, Yugi will be taken care of well. Probably disoriented that he will be moving from land to sea but taken care of.

“Fine. I’ll turn a blind eye to your courting, however you plan to do so. But claim him in five days’ time. At least let my mate spend time with Yugi before you take him.” Atemu smiled a warm smile and agreed as he started to bring himself back into deeper waters. “But with one request. Shed your ground dweller disguise for one night and join me for dinner. It’s been much too long considering distance but at least now, I know where you live. I haven’t seen Mokuba in so long either.” Seto was quiet for a moment before a smirk spread over his face, stripped out of his day wear, setting it somewhere where he was sure Jounouchi wouldn’t be able to find it should he wander out looking for him. Seto joined Atemu in the water, disappearing underwater with the other following. It wasn’t long before a cobalt tail with silvery lines flashed above the surface followed by a black and gold one as the two sirens swam off for the boardwalk.

This was prime time for the foolish drunk ones to party on the beach, minds hazed with their alcohol and leaving them so easily susceptible to their dreadful songs to draw them into the sea and right into their claws.

0

The next morning, Yugi woke with a groan, rubbing his head as he went to sit up. “What happened...” he mumbled, smacking dry lips as he looked around. He was back in his room but he didn’t remember ever coming back to it yesterday. A moan left him as he plopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes as he tried to remember what happened. The door opened to reveal Seto stepping in with a glass of water and some aspirin. A kind gesture and one strange when it came to the brunet but if he had to hazard a guess, it was Jounouchi or Mokuba that asked him to deliver the medicine to the waking boy. Yugi thanked him, taking both as he sat up to take them.

“Katsuya told me you passed out at the boardwalk yesterday. Hope the heat isn’t going to kill your vacation.” Yugi pouted, sipping slow at the water thought what Seto told him hardly sounded right. He was sure he was fine at the boardwalk but there was a gap in his memory. It didn’t help that his dream was nothing but a sweet yet sinful melody that called him to the ocean paired with scarlet eyes. Did he see that man again? But it was so strange though that every instance was met with haunting melodies made to put him at ease that nothing in the world mattered as long as he was going towards that voice. It was like the man was some sort of siren but that was just foolish to think of. That tale Mokuba told them must be messing with his mind. Once he was feeling up to standing, Seto motioned for him to head on downstairs before Jounouchi ate everything off the table.

Yugi chuckled and nodded as he ran off to join Mokuba and Jounouchi for breakfast. Once he was gone, Seto moved to the window to gaze outside, knowing full well Atemu was milling about outside waiting and watching for the smaller male to appear. He was told in little detail what he had planned in regard to his courting since he had been interrupted twice in serenading Yugi into his claws but he had his job by the time the five days were up. Personally, Seto will admit that he didn’t expect Atemu to remotely find interest in anything. After all, pursuing a mate was the reason they both left their kingdom. Sirens there were too full of themselves and their singing. To them both, they were all tone deaf in comparison to the two but were so sure their melodies were to mesh. Jounouchi may not be a singer but what he lacked in voice was made up in grit and moxie. To challenge him at first sight was enough to make the siren want to tame such a golden creature filled with fight.

He just hoped he was right in what he expected of Atemu in taking care of Yugi. He may not be close but as a close friend to his mate, he wouldn’t want any harm to come to Yugi. Moving from the window, Seto made his way downstairs to join the others for breakfast though his meal only consisted of a couple slices of toast with butter.

Last night’s dinner would keep him full until lunch.

0

Early that afternoon, the three were back out under Seto’s supervision as they gallivanted off into the water to roughhouse and play. Yugi felt loads better compared to the morning and the water was absolutely refreshing. He laughed as Mokuba sent a wave of water at him, brushing away the droplets and went to follow after him. Jounouchi snickered as he watched, both missing the dark shadow from afar that lied in wait for them to be distracted long enough. Seto sat up when he saw it and groaned. Of course he couldn’t stay away. With a whistle to turn Jounouchi’s attention towards him, Seto waved for the blonde to come over and Jounouchi did so, leaving the two to continue playing in the water. With him gone, Atemu smirked as he drifted closer to the splashing duo.

In his hands he held a medallion, the shining gold polished to a radiant shine. A spoil from a sunken barge and part of his personal collection of effects he kept around the grotto. Atemu obviously wouldn’t just give such treasures to anyone but for Yugi, he would entice him with treasures and simple delights of the sea until the time came. Peeking out from the water, Mokuba caught sight of him and gasped audibly before covering his mouth as Yugi looked towards him in confusion. “What’s up, Mokuba?” The smaller boy looked between him and Atemu though the siren held a finger up to his lips, a call to keep him silent before he raised his other arm. The medallion sailed, striking Yugi in the arm before plopping into the water and Atemu was gone from sight the moment Yugi turned to see what had hit him.

The glittering item in the water had him gasp in awe, kneeling down to pick it up. A thumb ran over the golden surface, over the etched carvings and wondered how something so clearly ancient was like new. Mokuba walked over to look at the medallion, wondering what would have Atemu pull something so rare from his collection. “A gift from the sea. It’s usually rumored that when one receives something so wholly intact, it’s for courtship.” Mokuba hummed, a mere rumor by Yugi’s standards but he spoke truth and was rather surprised that Atemu would be courting at all as courtship was the reason he and his brother left home to begin with.

But, the raven-haired boy revealed hidden siren surmised, if Seto found himself happy living on land to be with Jounouchi, then with the right incentive, Yugi will find himself happy with Atemu in the sea. At least, that’s what he was hoping for. They did keep their heritage a secret from them both and sirens were but stories and myth to the common human. If Seto decided to reveal what they are to Jounouchi after all this time...he just hopes Jounouchi will still like them. “Courtship, huh? Seems strange that a medallion of this quality would be found out here but it’s too pretty to pawn off.” Yugi murmured, slipping the chain around his neck and smiled. Atemu had watched this from afar and smirked.

His courtship gift was accepted, now everything else will fall into place easily.

0

The day continued with little interruption and the rest to follow just the same. When Yugi headed out to the beach though, he had found something of immense value laid within his path. From pretty shells with iridescent coloring to treasures unimaginable like pearls and precious jewels. All were laid out for him to find and Yugi began to wonder who or what could be leaving such extravagant things just for him to find. He knew for certain it wasn’t Seto. To have something like this just lying around would be completely asinine and Seto was smarter than that. Yugi sat on the sand, beach towel spread out underneath him as he looked at his recent acquisition upon shell hunting earlier. A beautiful ruby gem settled in the palm of his hand, shimmering in the setting sunlight. Jounouchi was manning the grill, a promise made to Yugi about having hamburgers off the grill for dinner while they were at the beach house. It was such a beautiful piece and Yugi couldn’t imagine anyone just throwing it away like this. “Rare things dredged from the ocean. A sign of courtship. But to me of all people? Surely they jest.” Yugi mumbled, sorely considering throwing the ruby back to the ocean.

While the lad wasn’t overly pessimistic, there are times where he would be and this was one of them. He wasn’t an attractive kid back in school and many would tell him that. They thought of him too childish looking and paired with his love of games, it just nailed the point home that he'd never find a date, a girlfriend or even a boyfriend once his curious mind found that peculiar guys were rather charming. But back to the jewel, Yugi thought as he looked back to the gem in his hand. A fine treasure like this didn't belong in his hands. He wasn’t worth even a fourth of this jewel’s price. Yugi cocked his hand back in preparation to do just that when a voice spoke up from behind.

“Are you really gonna throw it back? That would be an insult to your admirer.” Mokuba piped up as he came to sit beside him. Yugi looked to the smaller boy, wanting to ask how he was so sure that there was an admirer leaving the expensive treasures on the beach for him. Not only that but leaving them on a privately owned beach knowing full well that Kaiba tolerated no trespassers. Before he could ask, Mokuba began to speak again. Do you believe in sirens, he had asked and Yugi tilted his head in curiosity. He’ll admit to not being a firm believer of mythology but wouldn’t say he was completely against learning all the different stories passed down from a creature’s creation to exist in the world to their purpose no matter how malicious or frightening it was. They weren’t real so one didn’t have to be concerned of the fae who tricked with one taste of their food to bind you to their realm or the trickster kitsune that played and lied among the people in the towns they frequent.

“I would say I don’t with stories always being just that, stories. But why do you ask, Mokuba?” A forlorn smile crossed his face, grey eyes dimmed with a long ago memory as he spoke. Many would always point out that things like sirens and mermaids, two completely different creatures he expressed bitterly, weren’t real. They were always a jolly sailor’s tale for the masses to hear and imagine they were real and not as threatening as the really old stories portrayed them. Conditioned to seem innocent and gentle by media and fantasy renditions that separate their predatory nature. “But the truth is...what if they were real as the stories that are told about them? And if one comes to you with a proposal that sounds strange but beneficial in making you happy...would you believe it?” Mokuba finished and Yugi was left silent.

This wasn’t just a childish ramble but a well thought out and deep moral consideration. It would be wrong of him to challenge Mokuba’s words that sirens just couldn’t be a thing but as he sat beside the silent child, rolling the ruby in his palm, Yugi began to question if it were really true...

Do sirens exist?

“Guys, c’mon! These burgers are on fire!” Jounouchi called which gained a vehement shout from Seto warning him that they better not be on actual fire or he will take his grilling privileges away for the rest of the summer. Yugi snickered at the thought before he stood. “Mokuba,” Yugi began as the raven-haired boy looked towards him. “If sirens do exist and I somehow come across one, I won’t deny the truth before me as mere fantasy. But if what the stories do say about them are accurate, let’s hope I’m fortunate enough to beg for my life and be able to slip away from being a meal. At twenty years, I don’t want my tombstone to have eaten by a siren written on it.” Mokuba chuckled and nodded as Yugi went to head over to where Jounouchi was having a small verbal spat about jokes with Seto and when he was out of range did he turn his head back to the water.

Mokuba smiled and waved to the siren that had his head peeking from the surface and Atemu waved back. “Thanks, little cousin.” he whispered, a tone so light but with their good hearing, Mokuba heard it easily and nodded, standing from the sand. “Promise to take care of him, Atemu. He means a lot to me just as he does Katsuya.” he whispered back before he headed up the shore to meet with the others for dinner. “Of course, little cousin. You know the rules as much as I~” Atemu whispered before he was gone.

Tomorrow was the day.

0

It was another warm, sunny day and both Yugi and Jounouchi were ready for another day of play in the ocean. Seto was already outside, sitting on a lounge chair with a book in hand though his eyes weren’t on the page of words. He had to be prepared for what was going to happen fairly soon. Mokuba had come to him knowing what would happen as well and asked if he would explain to Jounouchi about everything. To be fairly honest, he rather not have to spill a whole world of secrets but knowing for sure that Jounouchi had seen Atemu at least once and that Yugi would not be coming back to land, to speak of their secret world was inevitable. He just had to trust that the blonde would shut up long enough for him to get everything out on the table. Or, in the worst case, keep his fists from flying for his face.

“I got the beach ball! Let’s have fun!” Was the jovial cry from the blonde as he ran for the ocean waters with Yugi close behind. Mokuba was slowly trailing after them, sharing a glance with his brother, and watched him nod. This was it. The splash of water disturbed the serene surface as Jounouchi headed out as deep as his waist, holding the ball and bounced it towards Mokuba with his fist. Mokuba bounced it back happily before glancing towards Yugi who was heading out towards Jounouchi and in the distance...a flip of an obsidian black tail with gossamer fins. Prompt as always but he expected no less when it came to a courting siren. But ignoring the presence of the other for the time being, they continued to play with the beach ball, often losing it further and further out where the only one that could really get to it without being neck deep in the sea was the blonde.

Yugi was all bright smiles and playful wit as he hit the ball towards Mokuba who tried to jump for it but it sailed over his head. Jounouchi laughed before running off to get it and the moment he had separated himself from the two did it begin. Yugi blinked as the soft, sonorous hum of a familiar baritone filtered into the salty sea air. He looked around quickly before seeing a stir of bubbles in the distance as a head rose from the glistening surface. Waves crashed around the male who invaded his every thought and dream, rising further from the water and with it, the song grew in strength. It ensnared Yugi in the sweetest melody, a call to him to finally meet. Those scarlet eyes watched him, drawing him further into the spell and Yugi found himself swimming towards him.

Jounouchi grabbed the ball and was ready to resume the game when he saw Yugi swimming and curious of where he was going had him follow the path. His blood froze in his veins when he saw the figure from the boardwalk. How...when...he thought it was just a dream! A joke played from the heat or one of the locals out to scare tourists! But there was no mistaking it. The enthralled gaze in Yugi’s eyes, the grin on the siren’s face as lips continued to sing a harmonious, deadly tune to bring Yugi closer to him. Fucking hell, he wasn’t about to lose his best friend like this! “Yugi!!” Jounouchi called but this time, Atemu wasn’t disturbed by the loud voice of the other. He continued to sing, continued to enchant Yugi to come out further into deeper waters and Yugi followed the command obediently. With no stop to the course of things, Jounouchi was ready to bolt after him when he felt strong arms settle around his waist, locking his arms in place and causing the plastic ball to drop from his hands. He whipped his head around to see Seto there, unaware he had even come out and was ready to scream at him to get Yugi from that monster.

But too late was the chance to react.

Out far enough, Yugi kept himself buoyant, Atemu pleased as he circled around his fair prize still whispering his sweet melodic words. Jounouchi struggled in the brunet’s grip, trying to free himself, eyes wide in horror as he saw the black tail flip from the water, a light caress over Yugi’s skin, as he gave one last pass around him then glanced over to the two. No longer was his façade that of a mere human posed at sea but the true siren underneath. Sharp eyes with narrowed pupils and a grin harboring jagged rows met frightened amber. A clawed hand caressed a soft cheek that leaned into the affectionate gesture before the siren dove into the water, leaving nothing but silence before Yugi was dragged under and the scream to tear from the blonde’s throat nearly deafened the two other sirens nearby.

“Seto! Fuckin’...lemme go! We have ta save him!”

“We can’t.”

“What do ya mean we can’t?!? If we don’t, he’s gonna drown!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...ya see what i did there? tune in tomorrow for more of this seafaring tale~


	9. Day 9: Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale continues as Yugi is faced with a life-changing decision. To join his surprising siren suitor, the human body must die in order to be reborn to the sea...

All there was before him was an expanse of blue. Beautiful, clear blue. Where...was he...

Oh! There’s something swathed in darkness. It’s pretty large...he hoped it wasn’t some sort of shark. He wanted to swim away, return to the surface but his limbs felt like lead, body left to stay adrift in this beautiful, beautiful blue. Then...he saw it. 

Smiling, scarlet red.

0

Atemu swam around his prize with a smirk. Up close, Yugi was simply divine. Delightful ivory skin paired with a lovely set of violet eyes that shone like amethysts. Pretty, unruly locks that swayed in the water, a style so similar to his own but could be considered tame in comparison. Petite body with slender arms and legs, little Yugi was a perfect consort. Now, he had been one to hate a figure decked out in precious stones and decorations as reminders of the old life he escaped but as he looked over Yugi, he was already determining what he wanted to take from his personal collection to decorate his mate. 

“You will look so pretty in emeralds and silver. Or maybe sapphires and bronze. I have so much to use and all the time in the world to make you prettier. Sirens back home would be so jealous and it would please me so to see their so-call pretty faces scrunch up to one so much better that I would love to kiss.” Atemu hummed as he moved about. How eager was the siren to claim his prize but this slow method of drowning made this a painful wait. He relished the sight before, his entranced prey lost to his voice, adrift and succumbed to pleasure from his enchanted music. But now, he wished the effect of death took Yugi quicker so he can weave his spells and magic. Only when the body dies and the soul is freed can a siren guide one towards new life in the ocean. And Atemu was impatient. _Very_ impatient.

0

“Seto, what the hell is goin’ on?!”

Jounouchi had plenty of questions but was sure to get half answers from his boyfriend. Since Yugi had disappeared, the blonde was kept from following multiple times by the brunet and he was tired of it! His best friend was fucking drowning and Seto acted like he didn’t care! If it weren’t for the fact he knew Seto knew something, he would dump his ass so fast and get back to saving his friend before he came up with nothing but bones. Having to make up with some form of explanation when he returned him to see his grandfather and mother is something he wasn’t looking forward to doing. 

Jounouchi was sure telling them that their son and grandson died becoming fish food to a siren was going to be one, unbelievable, and two, thrown into the nuthouse. “Please Seto...” Jounouchi begged and Mokuba couldn’t take it anymore. The pain in his eyes was too much. Katsuya was like another brother to him and he was just scared. He didn’t understand what was going on, just that the locals were right in their stories about Atemu who clearly never kept himself a hidden presence when hunting. This had more than a fair share see him emerge and disappear from the shores of the boardwalk. “Katsuya-kun...Yugi was chosen by our cousin.” Mokuba whispered and both turned to look at him. “Yer...cousin? Mokie please don’t joke...”

“It’s true!” Mokuba cried before looking to his brother with a pleading gaze and Seto sighed. The blonde was spun around to face the other and, gazing into sapphire eyes, the blonde felt calm. Damn the brunet for having that effect on him. But it was necessary, Seto thought, knowing the following story he was about to tell will not pan over well. However it was time he knew and if he lost Jounouchi...seafoam didn’t sound like a terrible end in comparison to keeping the secret for this long. 

Atemu owed him big if he got his mate to believe him and not panic but should seafoam be his end, he will be a damnable vengeful spirit attached to his cousin.

0

Yugi continued to coast on the blissful feeling of floating, haunting melodies echoing in his mind, leaving him peaceful as blue stretched as far as the eye could see. But even for all the peace felt, something felt...wrong. Like this wasn’t right. This wasn’t a dream, was it? He remembered getting up that morning. Having breakfast with...someone. A blonde head appeared, that was...Jounouchi. Another head of brown and one of black. Seto and...Mokuba. They were friends and...they were on vacation. By the oceanside. Yugi remembers. A soft exhale spilled past his lips and from it were bubbles. Bubbles? Was he...underwater? But...if he was underwater then...

Atemu’s head snapped up as Yugi convulsed where he floated, a rush of bubbles escaping a seized throat. His thrall broke?! There was no way but that’s beside the point. The siren wanted Yugi to go peacefully, go without pain of knowing he was losing air and dying. This wouldn’t do and set him back a few steps. Swimming towards him, his languid form coiled around him, rough scales and silken fins touching tender flesh as scarlet eyes gazed into panicked violet. But his gaze didn’t bring Yugi solace to his situation. A shame. Atemu sighed, gills fluttering in annoyance. He won't give up but for now, he will have to withhold his desires. 

Bringing himself closer, clawed fingers grasped Yugi’s chin, forcing him to still as weeping violet begged for him to be freed. Atemu would grant his wish this time but he will not lose out on his prize so easily. Yugi was left still in Atemu’s embrace, eyes wide even as they stung viciously from the salt water around him, rough lips touching his own and cutting off the inhalation of more water into his lungs that already felt heavy with water. An arm came to wrap around his hips, pressing his smaller form closer to the other before the movement of the strong tail propelled them towards the surface.

0

“So lemme get this straight...my boyfriend, the Seto Kaiba...is actually a siren from the deep sea that came above, live life as a human and saw me, plain Katsuya Jounouchi as a fittin’ mate.” Seto nodded. “Then Mokuba, a tinier siren, knew all this but was so happy because you were ta tell me any of this.” Now Mokuba nodded. “So now, while we’re supposed ta be on a stress free vacation, yer cousin, also a siren, is makin’ goo-goo eyes at my best friend who is currently givin’ me a heart attack cause he was dragged underwater ta die so he can be one of yous?” Both nodded. Jounouchi was left to be silent for only a second before the predicted explosion came from the blonde. He ranted and raved, cursed and shouted and both brothers had to cover their ears from the noise before Seto looked to the threatening finger pointed at him. 

The other knew he treaded on thin ice and it was about to make itself known when a splash came from behind. They turned to see Atemu and Yugi surfacing, Yugi absolutely pale but color was starting to return to his face which was still engaged in the deep kiss Atemu held over him. This did not make the blonde any happier. “Get yer guppy hands offa him!” Atemu pulled away in complete offense as he glared at the blonde. Guppy hands? _Guppy_ hands?! Who the hell did this loud ground dweller think he was talking to?! But the chance of a verbal spar between human and siren was halted as the body in Atemu’s arms coughed and gagged, expelling sea water in rough upheavals, the siren adjusting him so that the rest of the water could get out of his system. Scarlet looked into sapphire and Seto knew the ritual had hit a snag if Atemu had to surface. 

Jounouchi went to march, rather swim because of the distance that gave him no solid ground to stand on, towards Atemu who bared his teeth at the blonde which led to Seto grabbing him by the board shorts he wore and dragged him back and down underwater. “Settle down.” The blonde sputtered and wiped his face free of water before glaring at the brunet, a promise that they weren’t done either but will deal with the matter of his fish boyfriend after Yugi was safe. On land. Where he belonged. Yugi’s vision began to clear, heavy breaths leaving him as he drew his head up to see Seto, Mokuba and a very irate Jounouchi looking towards him or...

Following their gaze, Yugi looked up and squeaked only slightly when he saw the familiar face looking down to him. Smiling scarlet met his eye but for all things considered, as handsome the man was, he couldn’t ignore the mouth of teeth that weren’t human or the gills around the collarbone fluttering weakly in the open air, clearly not much of a threat if the siren holding him was in no danger of asphyxiation. Mokuba could tell this will need an explanation and sighed, deciding to take on the position of mediator.

0

Yugi's mind was an absolute mess by one too many means. He was disoriented, pumped full of so much information that he didn't even know where to begin on the list of complete oddities to hit over the span of a week. Sirens were real, that was the biggest thing to hold his attention. Next was the matter that Seto and Mokuba, two that he thought were human, were also sirens. Further still on that same tangent is that they were related to the current issue that was to be addressed immediately. The issue that still held him in his arms and kept a distance from Jounouchi who was still an angry ball of...well...anger. What to do now? Yugi was stumped. “So,” The smooth baritone began, making Yugi jump as he looked back to Atemu. “To see that my cousin isn’t a pile of seafoam, it goes without saying that you still care for him despite his deception.” Atemu spoke and Jounouchi grumbled that he was still on thin ice until this entire matter was settled. “What do ya want with Yugi?” Jounouchi demanded and the answer was simple enough.

Atemu desires him to become his mate and live with him in his grotto and the expansive territory that came with it. 

Yugi swallowed, knowing full well such a decision was a huge life changer and that he would be leaving so much behind. Atemu clearly didn’t want to take on the same path Seto took to stay with Jounouchi by living on land. Though it was said they didn’t lose their siren forms, a bit of factual telling that any siren that decided to live with the “ground dwellers” was an insult to sirens as a whole. While Atemu didn't carry weight with an abandoned title, he didn’t care much for land. Jounouchi had his arms crossed, still rather peeved by the situation and knew he had a long talk awaiting him once they got back inside. He should despise Seto for these secrets and even further, the fact he knew a damn siren, practically cousins, and was completely alright with giving up his friend like he was some item. But even for all that, a part of him still loved the arrogant bastard, he just needed to know his family history for his sake.

Yugi breathed a shaky sigh as he looked between his friend and the siren that was determined to not allow him to leave. This was a harrowing predicament. On one hand, Yugi had to give credit that he was eye-catching enough for a siren, of all things living, to find him attractive. His methods of proving such was manipulative and scary but knowing nothing of sirens except their voices were made to attract people to their demise, Yugi was sure what is considered normal human courtship did not apply. A shudder ran through his form as he thought back, a watery demise Yugi didn’t think about and he was sure Atemu had used his voice more than once to coerce him towards the deep. Shaking his thoughts of that matter, the other hand held the thought of friends and family. His grandfather and mother would know nothing of this until Jounouchi went to tell them and he was sure that following a mythical creature, becoming his mate and living freely in the ocean where coming to land would be nigh impossible was not what they would want their only son and grandchild to make of his life.

Jounouchi rubbed his temples as he took in a calming breath. This was not how he wanted his summer to go. He wanted to have fun with his boyfriend, his little brother and his best friend. He didn’t want to be in a whole predicament of sirens, mates and the idea that his friend had to physically DIE just to be with one. When did life get this complicated?! A glance to Seto was the number one answer. A groan left the blonde as he rustled hands in the mussy mop that was his hair. “A’ight...A’IGHT! I hate this, I really do because YOU two!” He motioned to Seto and Mokuba. “Are gonna tell me everythin’ I need ta know! As much as I hate this...I can’t be mad at ya. Ya kept me in the dark fer the sheer reason of me reactin’...well...just like this. And ta be completely honest, I just can’t stay mad at that face either. Mokie, please dun sit here lookin’ like yer ‘bout ta cry.” Mokuba sniffled and nodded. The raven haired boy wasn’t trying to cry to make the blonde feel guilty of their predicament with hiding their siren secret from him, just terrified about what could've happened to Seto. 

He didn’t want him to become seafoam but if Katsuya made the call and broke up, Mokuba knew his brother would accept the fate to follow. Even if it meant Atemu would become his new parental figure and had to leave the life he led on land once Seto was a part of the sea. Yugi smiled a little that his friend had settled down a bit despite the circumstances presented. Jounouchi always had a weak spot for siblings no matter what the case could be. And if something were to put Mokuba at risk of being alone in some way, he’d take responsibility. “And you,” The blonde motioned to Atemu next who sneered at being addressed so rudely, holding Yugi closer to him. “Sorry bud, but we humans never took kindly ta kidnappin’. I dun know how ya guys play the courtship dance but we do things differently. Dates, romancin’, the whole deal. Gift givin’ and flowers but dunno if good things like that are readily available.” 

Atemu huffed his annoyance as he already proved his worth to Yugi with the treasures left for him. “He accepted every one of my gifts that I left for him on shore. They all came from my esteemed collection gathered over years of scouring old shipwrecks and gathering clams.” Yugi gasped as he looked down to the golden medallion that rested around his throat with care then looked back to Atemu as he continued on that even the first accepted gift was enough to tell him Yugi was interested and signed his life to Atemu into becoming his mate. Jounouchi was about to argue that it wasn’t enough when Yugi finally spoke up. After all, in the end, this was his decision whether Atemu liked it or not. If the siren had his way then Yugi would be unwilling and unaccepting towards the situation forced upon him without his knowledge. The words that Mokuba imparted onto him before was clearly in regard to this very moment. Whether he was willing to accept Atemu as his mate.

There was still so much to understand and accept about it, learning ways of the siren and if he was willing to give up life on land for a life in the deep blue. “Atemu, was it?” The siren looked down and nodded, adjusting Yugi so that the smaller male was facing him. Yugi could feel himself getting lost in those scarlet hues but shook his head, running his fingers light over the siren’s arms and steeled himself for what he was going to say. It isn’t often that such a chance would present itself and Yugi would take Mokuba’s word that Atemu truly meant no harm. Likely he was just a desperate soul looking for someone perfect and managed to see that in him. Just a bit rough around the edges in terms of being in love. Yugi spoke calmly to the siren, telling him that he was flattered that the other was so interested in him when he felt like he was nothing special.

Atemu was aghast at such a thing and Yugi chuckled to that. At least the siren was surprisingly generous. “I see what you desire and again, I’m flattered. But I know nothing of your customs except the stories made to scare us. If you’re truly devoted to having me as your mate, we’re going to do this right. Get to know each other and learn. I can’t wisely be mated to a siren blindly without knowing what the stories and myths don’t share.” Atemu grunted in annoyance but it was only fair and a just request. Since his thrall failed before, he’ll allow himself to cater to such a request this time if it meant gaining Yugi to swim at his side. Give me but a week to decide, Yugi told Atemu as he swam back to Jounouchi, Seto and Mokuba. During that week they will meet during the day to simply talk and get to know one another properly and at night, Atemu was welcomed to serenade without the alluring pull that would drag Yugi from bed and into the ocean.

Atemu agreed with a reluctant air before he was gone into the ocean and the rest decided to get out as for Yugi and Jounouchi, one who should be in bed resting after nearly drowning, were getting pruney skin and needed a long hot shower. “Don’t think you’re gettin’ away without explainin’. We got a long talk ahead of us.” Jounouchi grumbled as he looked at Seto who huffed but nodded. He still had to count his lucky scales Jounouchi didn’t take the decision on leaving him to become seafoam.

0

So it was said that their tale found a peaceful end as Yugi and Atemu met at the rocky outcrop that was their first unintentional meeting. Yugi got to know the world of the sirens and of Atemu’s history for as much as he was willing to share and Atemu got to know every little bit of his future mate. Yugi had to admit having a siren for a suitor was a strange affair but growing close to the other revealed he wasn’t truly a malicious sort, just out of tune when it came to genuine love. Atemu knew desire well enough as it came with the territory but love? Yugi may not know much on the subject itself but even for what little he knew, he knew more than Atemu would. As promised, their days were spent learning and at night, just before Yugi went to bed, he would hear the telltale hymns from Atemu out at sea. They weren’t made to summon him to the sea but were peaceful serenades. Blissful songs that awash Yugi with warmth.

He sung with pride, knowing it was his voice that Yugi hears and each one held promise of what will be if Yugi agreed. Love. Safety. Pleasure. Atemu promised it all and more should Yugi take the proposition and by the third day...

He agreed.

The small male told his answer to Jounouchi who was distraught but with as little tears shed, he accepted Yugi’s decision and made sure his last days on earth were the best he could ever ask for. The blonde knew he wasn’t losing a friend, just a part of his existence to the agreed excuse of a boating incident where he drowned. A fitting excuse for what is to happen for Yugi to join the sea. “I’ll miss you, Jounouchi. Take care of yourself and for me, don’t give Seto a hard time. This new world we learned exists is hard to believe but you got to hand it to him, he sacrificed the sea to stay with you. Give him merits for that.” Jounouchi chuckled and nodded, having told that once he learned enough, he forgave him but promised to kick his ass if there was any other secrets he left out. Just knowing that a siren who lost love becomes seafoam terrified him and for all the hell Seto gave, the blonde couldn't let that happen.

Not just for Mokuba but for his own heart that would weep once he realized too late his mistake if he jumped the gun that day. With all things settled down and goodbyes given, the end of the week had arrived.

0

“We’ll come visit ya when we can, Yugi.” Jounouchi promised as he stood before the petite male. Yugi smiled and moved over to him to give him a big hug. Take care of yourself and lead your best life, Yugi replied, the blonde smiling wide behind his tears as he returned the hug tight. Stepping back, violet eyes turned to Seto and Mokuba, both a mix of emotion but shared the same sentiments. Seto was passive about it but his eyes read for Yugi to take care of his cousin while Mokuba was more vocal about it. Yugi promised that Atemu will be well in his care, turning when he heard a splash from the ocean behind. Atemu was waiting. “That’s my cue. Take care, guys and I’ll see you on the other side.” Yugi spoke, smiling softly before deep baritone of his newfound mate began to call him with its haunting melody.

A summon to the sea that will become his home and Yugi followed its call willingly, swimming out towards Atemu into deeper waters as the siren smiled warmly behind his sweet enchanting song. He swam around his prize once before arms came to slide around his waist. With one final wave towards his cousins and the blonde that he finally accepted as above a nuisance, Atemu dragged Yugi into the depths of the sea, ending the human life of Motou Yugi by peaceful drowning entangled in his loving serenade to new life.

Atemu never had a sweeter meal and savored every inch of his beautiful morsel...

He would be reborn into a gorgeous siren...

0

The tales of the sirens are great and many, all harboring the same warning for sailors and people alike. Never let yourself be entranced to their songs as they will pull you under with their sinful melodies...

But even for all the warnings in the world, no one was safe from the threat of them. Especially now in a case where a harmonious duo were powerful together, dragging prey into their shared grotto as the image of scarlet and violet were all they saw in the thralling haze of perfect bliss as their bodies were torn apart to feed them.

“Atemu, I’m hungry. Can we go hunt?”

“Of course, my precious one. The boardwalk is alive with fresh meat. Attract someone good with your pretty voice.”

A smile met his praise before a lavender tail with indigo rings propelled the small form, the shine of the golden medallion catching the faint sunlight as he swam. The siren was quickly followed by another that kept pace with him with leisure swipes of his own obsidian tail speckled in gold.

Atemu was pleased by the perfect mate he had in Yugi now. A fine predator with a voice so stunning that together, they were unstoppable in their bewitching serenade. Atemu wouldn’t have it any other way.


	10. Day 10: Shiver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu loved summer. He loved the heat and humid air. But for Yugi, it was quite the opposite and wished for nothing but the cool, refreshing hum of the air conditioner. So they came up with a compromise...one that made Atemu’s nights nearly sleepless.
> 
> He was never fond of the cold.

The sweltering heat was nothing on Atemu as the days of summer continued on. But for his smaller partner, Yugi was never appreciative of the heat. For as long as the two were together, meeting on a set up by a rambunctious blonde that grew tired of his small friend’s solemn face and mood about his romantic future, Yugi was fine adapting to much of Atemu’s lifestyle. But this was one that he couldn’t get used to. The days were hot and he felt like he was melting even dressed down to nothing but boxers but Atemu could parade around in a black tank top and shorts with ease.

Damn his Egyptian roots.

But at the same time, Yugi loved the golden Adonis that walked into his life. That, Yugi mused, he would give credit to Jounouchi after the whole episode of missed dates, Atemu joining him at the table that night for company that turned into a second date planned and learning that at the last minute, the actual date Yugi was supposed to meet stood him up. It was some crazy times and loads of apologies and promised burgers that his original set up failed from the blonde. Now here they were, with a compromise to combat the summer mugginess and one Atemu was regretting. It was night now and they were comfortable in their shared bed. Rather...Yugi was comfortable, for Atemu, he was shivering. 

The compromise they agreed to which saved on the bill was to have the air conditioner on at night to cool the humid air of the day from the apartment they shared. It was a kind gesture and Atemu did feel a bit terrible that Yugi was lethargic with the heat in comparison to he who was used to warm weather at higher indexes back home in Egypt. But like his smaller partner with his aversion to heat, he had to say in retrospect cold wasn’t a thing he was good with. With the exception of the end of fall going into winter, he tried his best to avoid chilling temperatures that wasn’t him sticking his face into the freezer for the quart of ice cream hidden in the very back from Yugi’s adorable little sweet tooth.

So there Atemu laid that night, shaking slightly under the thin comforter draped over the queen sized bed. He wished he could grab a thicker duvet from the closet but the thought of doing so meant Yugi would be drowning in sweat by morning and the male hated to feel tacky with sweat and his boxers molding to his legs upon waking. He didn’t want him to deal with that so he just had to grin and bear it while hoping for a peaceful slumber which wasn’t coming easy for him. A sigh left him, another shiver wracking his form as a sputter from the air condition blasts more air into the already chilly room. This was torture but for Yugi’s comfort...

The other jumped when he felt a small body against his back and peeked over his shoulder to see Yugi there snuggled against his clothed back. “Mmm, you cold ‘temu?” Yugi asked with a voice swathed with sleep. “I am but I’ll be fine. Go back to sleep, dove.” There was a brief instance of silence before arms managed to wiggle themselves around Atemu, encircling around his broad chest as Yugi snuggled deeper into his back, face pressed into the back of his neck. I’ll keep you warm tonight, the smaller male whispered and just having Yugi against him had pushed away the chill of the room with ease, leaving only warmth behind and Atemu fell asleep easier than he had since they started this nightly AC rule. It was a silly rule and one that made Atemu uncomfortable to sleep some nights but just knowing he had a warm body snuggled with him made it bearable. 

Perhaps he’ll allow Yugi to turn on the air during the day with a promise they could just cuddle under a nice duvet for the hour or two it was on. A win for both.


	11. Day 11: Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old gambling debts make a return, taking away something precious as payment. A time to mourn was brief as new life awaited the survivor of the incident.

It hurt.

It really and truly did. And to think the day had started off so nicely.

It was a peaceful summer afternoon, the shop was slow in business so one of the two that worked there took a break. Not even a moment after leaving the shop, gunshots fired. Glass broke, games and puzzles shredded by the bullets and a body landed on the ground, blood pooling around the prone form. Fear gripped the second figure as the men in suits walked in. The target was gone, name crossed from a hit list of someone that owed too much and didn’t pay up. How cruel was the world that a simple game shop was clutched in the grip of a yakuza...

The lone figure, one who wasn’t a full witness but was still at the crime scene until things calmed and went silent below, wept in his room. Of the family lost and the fact there was little he could do. Silence filled the small home until someone finally came in upon seeing the damage. Police were never called but the one to show was just as powerful. They look upon the damage with distaste, knowing just who was behind it and will make sure they paid dearly for it before continuing on their way through the shop and into the living area. And it was there that they found the remaining resident, eyes filled with tears asking if he was next.

“Not at all. What has been done is a crime against me. The ones behind this will be eliminated and you placed under my protection.” The figure sniffled, knowing well he shouldn’t be mixed further in this but what else could he do? If they knew he was alive, they would come back for him. The law wouldn’t help him then. Please help me, was the voice of the weak and a hand was held out in promise, the other already making the call for cleanup of the scene.

“You have my word. Your home is under watch by the Eye of Osiris.”

The scene was cleaned, games and puzzles replaced and new windows installed. The last task was to give the body a proper and private funeral days later. The last resident of the game shop stood before the grave in silence. Dark clouds that promised rain hovered above as the figure mourned, looking upon the gravestone with a name and short message written on it. It hurts to say goodbye to family. He didn’t deserve this, not one damn bit. But the group that caused this injustice were dealt with, bodies strewn across Domino as warning to not cross he who protects him now while their boss hides in fear and shame. For all his years, being protected by one of the most powerful underground groups was the last thing he’d ever expect of it but he was grateful for it. No longer would he have to live in fear of the cruel, cruel man that took something so important from him. A man that could've come back to make sure no one else was around. A raindrop landed on his nose, bringing his eyes skyward as the sky opened up to a gentle rainfall. 

Even the heavens weep for him. The rain washed away his tears and smiled softly as he whispered goodbye, setting a lily down upon the grave. The rain that pelted his form was soon shielded, the patter of rain striking nylon making him look up towards the figure that stood beside him, a large umbrella shielding them both. A smile graced kind lips, a smile only made for him as he asked if he was finished. “I am. Thank you for letting me mourn.” The man nodded, opening an arm and the other walked into them, pressing himself close to him. “Family should always be mourned. I have lost many that were dear to me. And for someone as sweet as you are, this was a crime that would not go unpaid. They overstepped their boundaries by stepping onto mine.” The one beside him nodded, watching as the other removed his arm to reach into the black trench coat he wore, pulling out a beautiful lotus to set upon the grave next to the lily.

A smile rests over his face, unable to believe the kindness of the boss that held him under his protection, feeling his hand being taken into a gloved one and brought up to soft lips. With another charming smile, the offer for dinner was addressed as they left the cemetery and towards the unmarked car that waited for them. “I would be honored, sir.” The light voice whispered. “Now, now, Yugi. How many times have I told you that you are allowed to address me by name.”

Yugi smiled sheepishly, the door held open so he could slip inside. “I’m sorry, Atemu. It’s just so strange to call a yakuza boss by name.” Atemu gave a short chuckle of his own as he closed the umbrella and shook it free from most of the precipitation before he climbed in as well. “You follow the rules of the underground well, sweetheart, but I think we’ve grown close enough that one rule doesn’t have to be followed so closely~” Yugi giggled as the car began to pull away from the cemetery, nodding in agreement to the other. The world of the underground was new for Yugi and he did his best to follow every rule told but Atemu was always lenient with him. After his run-in with Paradius, a foil for the real yakuza group Doma, Atemu promised that no harm would ever come to him after the loss he suffered.

The boss couldn’t blame himself either for how quick he’d fallen for the young twenty-three year old who only wished to make a game of his own creation and the dream was shattered so quickly. But Atemu will rekindle that dream and make sure it is a published masterpiece. He had the ties to make it happen, all he had to do was bring motivation back to Yugi’s heart and soul. Feeling the small body move closer to him, Yugi’s head nestling on his shoulder, the boss was sure that motivation will spark back into the eyes of his dear sweetheart soon enough. He took the small, pale hand into a gloved one, feeling fingers tighten around his hand. Yes...Atemu was certain to make Yugi’s game realized throughout Domino or his name wasn’t Atemu Sennen, boss of the powerful Eye of Osiris, the most feared faction in the underground. At the cemetery, rain continued to pour from the sky, droplets coursing over the beautiful marble tombstone with its message etched in gold.

_Motou Sugoroku  
Born 19XX - Died 20XX  
A wonderful role model  
An amazing grandfather  
May Ra’s grace watch over him_


	12. Day 12: Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s funny how the things you talk about in the mirror ends up becoming a reality when you think the possibility isn’t there and shouldn't be as many times as you say it shouldn’t be...

Atemu was a man that always exudes confidence. He never let a game bring him down and plays circles around his opponent. But that confidence shattered into a million pieces when he found himself being asked out on a date by the current King of Games after an event that he participated in. He was a finalist in the Capsule Monster Chess championship and was doing pretty well for a game he only played maybe once or twice. He had joined to see how competition fared in such a new and interesting installment to the franchise and made it to the finals with ease. 

His strategies were unparalleled and skills of an expert level that even Mokuba Kaiba had trouble with him as a participant. But when he saw the male to sit across from him, the wind was taken out his sails as he looked into violet eyes. Familiar violet eyes that he only seen on TV from card competitions. The King of Games himself was there in the running and was his final opponent. The match was long, move for move matched by the other then Yugi turned everything on its head and swiped the win from under his nose. Atemu wouldn’t say he was humiliated after it but proud he was able to stand up so well against Yugi. It was clear Yugi thought the same and didn’t let him leave the arena without accepting a dinner request.

“No one has ever put me that close into a corner before. I would love to get to know you, perhaps over dinner?”

The request had completely floored the other but Atemu agreed. After all, how rare is it to be invited to dinner by the game king himself? Details were exchanged with a date settled and said date had crept up on the other much too quick. So there Atemu stood, fresh after a shower and staring himself in the mirror. His hair was a damp mess and he didn’t even know what to do about his face. Why did he care so much for appearances? Well...he was going out to dinner with the game king! He wanted to at least look his best. “But this isn’t a date.” he grumbled to himself, knowing all the minute preparations he was doing would be akin to him trying to look nice for a date. But this wasn’t a date. He had to tell himself repeatedly that this wasn’t a date. He was sure of it. Yugi just wanted to bond over games and strategies. He was sure even for all the good looks he was complimented for left and right by girls and guys alike, he wasn’t Yugi’s type.

Was he even bi? Batting for the same team? Why was he even thinking of these questions, they were irrelevant. Atemu scrubbed a hand through messy locks before looking back to the mirror. He will beat this fact into his head until his body believes it but until then, he rather use the mirror to practice social skills. He was fine with talking to Yugi on the field of battle, even friendly banter, but in a public spot? That was asking for too much of his social skills to be tested. “Ugh...what the hell am I thinking? I should just get ready and plan this on the fly. He’ll be here any minute.” Atemu huffed as he left the bathroom to get dressed.

The task didn’t take him long and running a comb through his hair, Atemu took one more look in the mirror at himself. He mumbled to himself of conversational topics, from games to daily life. Nothing invasive and nothing in regard to Yugi’s dating life. This was just a mere friendly outing. That’s all it was. All it ever will be. It pained Atemu to think that way but knew this wasn’t going to be a date no matter how much he wished it. Why was he so adamant about it anyway? They only met once. But the male knew why. He had admired Yugi for quite some time, amazed not just for his gaming prowess but his charming and affectionate personality. Atemu would have killed for such an opportunity even if he wished for it to be more but alas, he’d take what he could get.

Once more he looked into the mirror, looked at the man reflected in the silver surface and deemed himself polished enough for dinner. A touch of kohl around his eyes and a silver cartouche necklace settled at his throat and he was done. Just in time to hear someone at the door. “Must be Yugi.” Leaving the bathroom, Atemu made his way to the door and opened it, ready to greet the smaller male when he found that not only was Yugi standing there with a bright smile on his face...he was there with a bright smile on his face and holding a small bouquet of flowers in hand. “Evening, Atemu. Hope I didn’t spring this up too soon...but I actually wanted to treat this dinner as a date...if you’ll allow me.”

Atemu had no words but the smile to cross his face was enough to warm Yugi’s heart that his sudden request wasn’t perceived negatively. All that time in front of his hall mirror to plan different ways of asking the handsome male to a date paid off where he couldn’t accept just a dinner and Yugi couldn’t be happier. He knew he was likely jumping right into things but as Atemu took the flowers, a kind expression on his face from the gesture, Yugi felt that things will go well. That both felt the same but Atemu didn’t know how to really ask Yugi. It was a good thing Yugi thought ahead just as he did with his strategies.

“A date with the game king. I didn’t think I’d achieve such a thing after thinking about it for so long.”

“It’s like a mirror, don’t you think? Reflecting the same desires...except I didn’t want to miss this chance after we saw each other at the competition.”

A laugh that made Yugi’s heart swell filled the air as Atemu went to put the flowers in a safe spot before taking his keys and went to leave with an arm looped in Yugi’s as the smaller male led him towards their now dinner date.


	13. Day 13: Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi loved baths, especially for his dragon self. So out of pure indulgence and giving Atemu something to do, he asks for his rider to assist him with a bath at the nearby lake. Fun ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plan was to do this prompt about house cleaning...then Gandora!Yugi asked for a moment to be absolutely sweet and adorable with his rider. how could i resist? -chuckle-

If there was one thing Yugi loved most with their solitary life away from kings, queens and multitudes of villagers asking for so much and can’t even pay back his dear rider for their assistance is bath time. As a dragon, he loved to play and soak in a nice lake. The water running down his scales and polishing his gems. Such a fine and relaxing time. But it has been a while since Yugi had the luxury of a nice soak. Of course, this was ignoring the nice soaks and baths he’d get in his human form and shared with Atemu. The knowledge of such left him sitting with a mild pout on his face as he sat on a torn stump not too far from their cottage home, having felled a sizable tree and chomped down on the trunk to make some firewood. There was a lake nearby and the shimmering waters was tempting but it was also lunch time. Atemu was waiting for one of his culinary creations and he didn’t want to disappoint his rider. “Guess a bath can wait. Time to make lunch.” Yugi hummed as he stood and gathered the firewood, heading back to the cottage.

When he arrived, Atemu was outside in the garden, tending to the weeds that sprouted. “Atemu, you know you don’t have to do that for me.” Yugi admonished, setting the wood to the side and moved into the garden as the other stood. Atemu smiled as he watched the shorter male run over to him and settled a hand over his head, making Yugi purr as fingers massaged his scalp. If his tail were showing, it would be wagging happily at the gesture. Atemu knew he didn’t have to do anything but felt terrible in letting Yugi do all the work. From cooking to cleaning, the little dragon did it all and for him to do nothing in return aside from agreeing to bond with him as his rider, which inevitably grew into a deeper connection, felt wrong. He had to pull his weight around even with the infliction he suffered.

“Come now, little one. I may be blind in one eye but I can’t let you do all the housework. You did so well in learning all these little things that I have to pull my own weight somehow. Not doing anything reminds me of my old life and don’t want you waiting on me hand and foot as much as you’d like to.” Atemu spoke as he dusted his hands clean as best he could. The other wasn’t wrong but Yugi did enjoy taking care of Atemu as dragon instinct would with a wounded mate. But at the thought of Atemu helping made his mind drift back to the long awaited bath in the lake he so desired and hummed thoughtfully. Perhaps there was something he could help with~

“Actually Atemu, there _is_ something you could help me with.” Yugi cooed as he sidled up beside his rider, wrapping his arms around one of his, smiling with his violet hues bright with glee.

0

A huge splash nearly soaked Atemu, making the rider grateful he donned only a pair of pants and free of his boots as he waded into the waters of the lake. The splash had come from his exuberant partner who was in full dragon mode and putzing about the lake like a dragonet. To see the great dragon of destruction like this would turn many heads but Atemu found it pleasantly adorable. On the shore were brushes and rags and a bucket filled with soaping oils and once Yugi was done having his fun, Atemu would get to the task at hand. Yugi wanted to have a nice scrub and asked for Atemu to help.

Atemu will agree it has been a while since Yugi had allowed himself to be free and loose with his form, too attached to his human disguise to be able to cuddle and love Atemu as he loves to do. He had no problem with that at all but secretly hated that Yugi never got to do anything as a dragon. They may not see work as they used to after refusing to be pawns to the kingdoms that can’t bother to provide them rewards for their services as the last known dragon riders around but Yugi deserves a little freedom instead of being so hyper focused on his needs since the accident. Perhaps he’d start forcing the dragon to at least stretch his wings and fly for a couple hours with a promise to let Yugi pamper him once he came back. A compromise Yugi wouldn’t refuse after knowing him this well.

His attention was pulled from his thoughts, feeling muggy air breathed over his face, looking up to see the panting dragon standing before him with curious golden eyes and smiled. “Just thinking." he murmured, reaching up to scratch under the large beak and Yugi purred. Of what, the deep rumble questioned and Atemu chuckled. “Of how to get you out the house for a few hours. Fly around, enjoy yourself and stop worrying about me for a while.” If dragons could pout, Yugi managed to find a way to perfect it but Atemu kept his jaw shut with a hand before he could protest. They lived together for months now and while Atemu was appreciative of Yugi’s care, he hated the idea of Yugi tying himself down so much to fuss over him. He knew well that anything could happen without his dragon partner by his side but the very same, for that to happen, someone would have to know about where they were.

Aside from the few stubborn lords and ladies that try so hard to get them to guard their kingdoms, or themselves personally with no plans to grant them coins for it -those few finding themselves a quick trip into Yugi’s stomach on the grounds of getting too bratty and wouldn’t be missed-, Atemu was sure no one of evil intent would find their way to their humble little home. Settling another hand over his beak, Atemu drew the large head down and pressed a kiss along the ridge, just above the nostrils that snorted humid air to the affectionate touch. “For me, Yugi? Pretty please? I mean, just look at yourself when it comes to having a bath?” Yugi gave a protesting whine as it was a sound argument but he really and truly hated the idea of leaving Atemu alone.

But Yugi knew if he didn’t agree to Atemu’s demands, he wouldn’t be allowed to mate with him for a predetermined amount of time. That was a punishment he refused to acknowledge. He loves mating with Atemu when given the opportunity.

Yugi huffed but finally gave in and Atemu smiled, letting him go. See, that wasn’t so hard, Atemu teased as he turned, ready to grab the things to give Yugi his bath but yelped as the large head of the dragon bumped him into the water. The rider lifted himself from the water and glared at the dragon, Yugi puffing his chest proudly before moving out the water to sit on the bank. “Cheeky dragon you are.” Atemu huffed as he joined the other, grabbing the bucket and a brush and motioned for Yugi to lay down so he could reach the hard spots. Yugi gave a rumbling purr as he plopped into the grass, head nestled over his claws and wings laid out at his sides. Once the dragon was settled, Atemu smiled and dunked the brush into the bucket, moving to Yugi’s side.

Yugi let out a heavy bellow of a purr as the hard bristles touched his scales, freeing them of dirt and lightly molted scales. While this wouldn't show on his human form of which he took regular baths, Yugi’s true dragon form was a mess and hated the grimy feeling that came with not having a chance to properly bathe. But that time was finally here and oh~ Atemu’s hands are absolutely magical~ The dragon rider took care around the gems and peeled away stubborn flecks of dead scales at the edges of said gems. The purrs that emanated from the dragon practically vibrated the ground around him and Atemu snickered. “Feel good?” he teased as he moved along the body, scrubbing at spots to make sure that nothing was left uncovered by the frothy soap.

Yugi didn’t respond with anything more than another rumbling purr, a puff of dragon smoke leaving his jaws. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Yugi hardly gave an argument, wanting nothing more than to just be scrubbed down and feel positively clean. It took Atemu a bit to get around Yugi’s body, taking care to make sure none of the soap got into his eyes as he worked the brush around his face. When Yugi was soaped down from head to tail tip, Atemu gave a nod before switching from the hard brush and took the softer one in hand. Another dip into the bucket and he was working on the ruby red gems lining Yugi’s body. To this day, Atemu couldn’t imagine such a pretty feature on Yugi was the single point of massive destruction as his true name and title portrays. To see those gems glitter in the sun made Yugi’s dragon form as a whole absolutely gorgeous.

Truly, Atemu was honored to be his rider and was glad that they had that fortunate meeting with Yugi having such curious eyes to come down and face him when he had no need to. But without Yugi, Atemu would be wandering still with no purpose to go on, just the need to get far from his family and the life left behind. His hands slowed as he thought about it, wondering if his parents were even worried for him. Perhaps even sending out parties to search for him. He doubted it after this long and shook his head free of the thoughts as he continued his work. If he allows his mind to wander and distract him from scrubbing, Yugi will take note of it and won’t stop prodding him until he gets an answer out of him.

It was a good hour and a half before Atemu found himself finished with scrubbing every inch of Yugi’s body from top to bottom, front and back, between his claws and under his magnificent wings. Clapping his hands to wake the dragon from the doze he fell into, the rider stepped back. “Time to rinse.” Yugi hummed as he stood, wading off into the water of the lake and went out into the deep, sinking down until his body disappeared under the water. Atemu took a seat on the bank to wait for him to surface, picking up a rag to fiddle with until Yugi came back up. A hand reached up to brush a loose bang from his face, fingers brushing over the taut skin warped from the ashes that had taken his eyes and hummed. The world had always been perceived so differently since losing half his sight and wondered if there could’ve been a different outcome that night. So many different scenarios came to mind, most of them not good and sighed, closing his one eye and mused silently, unaware that Yugi had surfaced from the lake and spotted the expression on his face.

No matter how much Atemu would tell Yugi not to worry about him, he would do so anyway. The drive of pure dragon instinct and love made it hard for Yugi to downplay any sort of negative emotion to come along and bother his mate and rider. He hated it even and would always be a step ahead when it comes to helping him cope. Just like now as he silently moved towards Atemu, making sure the water wasn’t disturbed to reveal he had appeared. Once he came to shore, Yugi made to settle his claws on either side of Atemu, looking down at him with care before lowering his head. The action to follow made the other jump as a wide, flat tongue passed over the majority of his chest. 

“Y-Yugi!? Quit it! I’m in no need of a bath!!”

But the dragon persisted, bumping the other to lay on his back before he continued to lick across his rider’s body. You’re distracted again, the heavy rumble of Yugi’s voice spoke without missing a beat in his act of licking. Atemu huffed as he tried to protest and Yugi, just as easily as Atemu stopped him before, did the same, licking a short trail across Atemu’s face, making him sputter. A playful glare was all Yugi could see and made him proud of what he accomplished, sitting back and resting a part of his jaw over Atemu’s lower half. The rider sighed but he was smiling. Leave it to his silly dragon to always lighten his mood by being so absolutely playful. The two continued to lay there for a while until Atemu’s fingers tickled Yugi’s nose. “Get up, little one. I was supposed to be shining up those gems of yours.” A light exhale left his nostrils before Yugi sat up, giving one last pass of a wet tongue over Atemu before climbing out the water and settled down once more.

Atemu huffed as he sat up as well, swiping the saliva away with the rag before taking another and moved to the dragon to get to work. The gems were warm under his palms and Atemu was pleased by this. He couldn’t bear the thought of Yugi ever getting sick and the gems going cold. When he finished two hours later, Atemu was delighted with his work. The dragon was radiant under the sunlight, clean, polished and gleaming. Yugi was happy and went to give Atemu another lick when a hand pressed under his jaws, stopping the advance. “I already need a bath of my own thanks to you, mister. Just give me a nuzzle then take five, alright?” Atemu chided playfully and Yugi snorted hard, ruffling his hair but nuzzled Atemu’s cheek happily. 

A pat to his beak and Atemu was gone, carrying the bucket closer to the water to use before stripping off the partially soaked pants and got into the cool waters of the lake. As for Yugi, he took five alright...

Took five meant counting slowly up to five before changing forms.

Yugi promised Atemu that he would find enjoyment of his dragon side more. A promise he won’t deny...but before that, he would find enjoyment of his partner and mate. After all, Atemu couldn’t think to bathe in front of Yugi and not expect him to think of how long it’s been since they last been together in a passionate embrace. Much too long, Yugi thought as he stripped from his day clothes and crept towards the lake’s edge. Violet hues were trained on the strong back of his rider, rag sliding across beautiful sun-kissed flesh lathered with soap. Yugi was too lucky to have such a handsome rider~

“Atemu~”

“What is it Yu— _GAH!!_ ”

Yugi had tackled the other into the lake once he turned, sealing their mouths with a warm kiss and any argument Atemu tried to make died on his lips and conceded to Yugi’s whims. Sure, he had to wash up again alongside Yugi but by the end of the day, both were content with the reminder of their deep, passionate and loving bond together.


	14. Day 14: Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you thought your dream would die with the end of your life for being a stubborn omega but a ray of hope broke through the frozen world. Atemu is one such omega that found an answer to his dream since he was old enough to realize what his life was turned into and wanted an escape from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the universe here is inspired by [ insinerate’s](https://insinirate.tumblr.com/) omegaverse. i just love their concept and in-depth analysis in piecing it together and wanted to give credit where it’s due

He was frozen with fear.

This was the last straw for him and he couldn’t escape what fate had planned for him. For too long, Atemu had been in this omega ring and had been paired with so many alphas that eventually found themselves throwing him right back into the cold cell and chains. He went unclaimed, unable to connect with one that truly speaks to him and the master tired of his petulance. It was be bonded or die.

Looks like death awaited him.

He was born and bred to be the perfect creature and that paid off except his prideful nature had been the bane of many an alpha that desired him. No one would want an omega that paraded himself higher than the position he was tied to. And rebellious to so many richer alphas, it’s a shame for the master. Atemu knew what being an omega entailed and no one said omegas were just for breeding. They could live with their alpha on a purely loving relationship that required nothing more and that’s what he desired. He wanted an alpha to love him, to not see him for his brand but for him. He didn’t ask for this and if he had to be stuck with this, he wanted at least one thing for himself.

But that was a stupid dream and he was going to pay for it.

Scarlet eyes closed as he tried to get some sleep. His public execution was scheduled for the first ray of sunlight over the horizon. May as well enjoy his last moments on earth. But noise down the hall drew his head up, the sounds of yelling. He couldn’t hear what was said but the slam of a body against the door made him and a few others jump. What was going on, he wondered? His answer came in the form of his master flying through the door, landing hard on his back. Atemu was sure he heard something break from the force of the fall before turning his head to the figure that stood in the doorway. He was a small male, a head shorter than him if Atemu had to make an estimated guess and there was a fury in those violet eyes as he marched towards the writhing man on the ground.

How dare you operate an omega ring right under our noses, he seethed. The rings were illegal for a reason but so many go unnoticed cause many don’t care of the practice if it means buying a pretty little omega for their collection. The rich that cared little for the happiness of them is why they stay funded well to continue their sordid business. The figure dragged the man from the ground, a promise on his lips that his grandfather will hear about this and make sure the ring was shut down permanently. It was on the same grounds of vile as alpha fight rings and unsolicited betting that is paired with them. It was such a disgrace he was that he would be jailed for this and anyone in league with him that never reported it to be fined the same and their nobility stripped. The man wept and begged but the male had no need for such petty excuses, calling on his guard that marched in and took the man into custody, handing him the keys to the cells so that the omegas could be freed.

Atemu swallowed as he shuffled back into the shadows. They were to be freed but freedom wouldn’t change much there as it did down there. They would walk among the town but unbonded as they were meant they would be snatched up by anyone that saw them fitting for whatever twisted desire they wish of them. He would rather be executed in that case. Cells were opened and chains clattering to the rough stone floor, the grateful tones of the others heard as the omegas were led out from their hell and finally, his cell was reached. Again, fear gripped him in its claws, body seizing with a chill as the cell door opened and silence hit the air. “You’re safe now. Come on out.”

“I’m not safe. Nowhere is safe for me...”

0

Yugi was livid, spitting mad even, once he learned of the underground omega ring that was happening right under his grandfather’s nose. The Motou family had a pretty high hierarchy in the town and promoted equality among alphas and omegas to ensure a true binding relationship that isn’t about defiling the sacred act of mating with a life bound partner. But it was hard to see it that way and Yugi was disgusted with those that care little for their omegas, sickened when he saw those that walked with two or three of them on their arm. Man or woman, he didn’t care for them. He was a respectable alpha that only wanted one partner. One that speaks to him and would take care of him just as much as he would in return to them. He didn’t need an omega that would kiss his feet and warm his bed as their only purpose. So when he learned about the ring operating through one of his confidants, his blood froze to the idea of it and was immediately on the case to handle it.

The piggish man knew a hell that had no fury than Yugi seething mad and feral when he arrived and made sure the man would see to so many years with any patron that kept this slovenly shithole alive for their own sick pleasure. He made sure that every omega was pardoned and walk free to find their own path in life of whatever they wished to do. Luckily for him, none were in their heat period. That would’ve been a mess he was not ready to deal with on top of finding every lowdown good for nothing alpha that let this place continue to thrive. When he got to the last cell, something caught his attention before seeing the figure inside. The scent, such a lovely scent filled with a hint of spice among the dry, earthy scent that reminded him of the desert. 

What creature was sentenced to such a hell?! He unlocked the cell calmly in case the other was scared of the noise he caused but that punch was well deserving for the man that dared to ask if he had finally got off his high pillar to pick someone for himself. People mistook his small stature for being weak but Yugi had proven many times that size did not equate to strength and he will fell someone that tried to say otherwise. Tetsu Ushio of the past was one such alpha that learned that lesson the hard way. When the figure in the cell refused to move, Yugi decided to continue the calm approach. “You’re safe now. Come on out.”

“I’m not safe. Nowhere is safe for me...”

By the gods, the searing baritone stilled his heart and he hated this place even more, knowing that whoever held such a desirable tone was forced into chains and had to live in these dark, dank conditions. Eyes of rich scarlet were seen from the dark of the cell, defiance hidden in them but also the underlying fear of the rescue. That he knew going out free wouldn’t be as glamorous as the others think and Yugi loathed that. He wanted to know more about this mysterious omega, what had him trapped in this cell with fight in his soul but fear in his eyes. Did something happen? Come into the light, Yugi begged with gentle coaxing and silence met him again. Soon, the scratch of chains on the stone floor echoed in the empty space and the figure appeared in the dim light, both freezing for different reasons.

Atemu looked to the alpha that stood before him, their rescuer from the fiendish master that held them trapped there. He was small as suspected from the distance but he didn’t expect this sight. A sleek figure, like a dancer, with the most beautiful shade of violet eyes to meet his own. Clothing unfitting to this damp jail cell made Atemu wish for this alpha to not dirty himself with this place but kept quiet in case the image thought of him was just a front to be like all the others. That this rescue is for his benefit more than theirs. For Yugi, he couldn’t help but feel lost in those powerful scarlet eyes. Paired with tawny skin kissed by the sun and a strong build, it would take an untrained eye to mistake this handsome omega for an alpha. 

Their similar hair was an interesting sight but the differences in them made it so the unlikely case of family was far off the table. Why do you believe you won’t be safe, Yugi had questioned and Atemu turned his head to spit to the side. “It’s no fault of yours but all alphas aim for the same. One look at me and they’ll force me to bond with them, turning me into their breeding mule with no consideration of my feelings. They will crush the dream I’ve been searching for since I was born.”

“And what dream is that?”

Atemu glanced to Yugi, seeing the curious wonder in his eyes and smiled marginally as he spoke. When Yugi heard it, he knew he found the one he was looking for. The perfect omega to take care of and be taken care of in return. To be locked away like this, far from him was a crime and Yugi felt the need to tear out the throat of the man that held Atemu out of sight for so long. How many years has it been that Yugi committed himself to the search? Just how many?! The slam of a fist on the ground made Atemu look up, worried and saw the tears in Yugi’s eyes and his heart reached out to him, to soothe the alpha of his tears. He...didn’t want to see him cry. “Little one...” Atemu began but knew of better. If Yugi responded then perhaps...

Yugi raised his head to the soft sound, a tender little sound that jolted his form with recognition. The sound came again and Yugi moved closer, crawling on hands and knees as he kept his gaze on Atemu who smiled softly, giving another cat-like chirrup so deep and soothing. With that, Yugi found himself in the other’s arms, head nestled deep into his chest as tears coursed down his face from familiarity with a mate he ached for, an omega that was everything he could ask for. “I searched for years for you...” he wept, Atemu brushing a hand through his hair. He didn’t care how dirty he was from years of unkempt conditions in the cell, didn’t care for the chains around his wrists and throat, all he cared for was this precious alpha in his arms that wept of what could’ve been a missed opportunity if he didn’t learn of the omega ring.

Fate was merciless on many occasions but for once, she has relented on her cruel ways and allowed two souls that agonized for each other without knowing they were so close to finally meet. To finally heal the ache that ravaged their hearts and, for Atemu, to save him from the lonely life he led that would’ve been ripped from him by dawn. He couldn’t bear to tell Yugi of his outcome if he didn’t show. When he had no more tears, Yugi brought his head up to look into Atemu’s eyes, a hand raised to rest on his cheek and felt the shiver to course through his form, hearing the warm purr that came from the other. 

“Bond with me, beautiful one. I refuse to let you go when I finally found you.”

“Of course. But let me know your name first.”

Yugi sat back, smiling brightly as he brought the key to unlock the chains. “Yugi. Motou Yugi. And yours?” The chains dropped with a clatter onto the stone floor and Atemu brought Yugi closer to him. “Atemu.” Yugi nodded, resting against the other and felt himself be lifted from the ground, cradled in Atemu’s arms as the omega left out from the cell. Yugi would have to introduce Atemu to his family and tell his grandfather of the shutdown omega ring, the man who had ran it locked in jail but before all that, Yugi just wanted to bond with his newfound mate. Let them claim each other by a mark on the neck then give Atemu a nice bath, fresh clothes, food and cuddle in bed for a moment to relish the contact they desired for so long.

0

As evening approached, the newly bonded pair was tucked away in bed. The interaction between Atemu and his mother was absolutely hilarious for the smaller male. She was horrified that a fine specimen of omega was stuck in such a terrible place and nearly coddled him with food, a warm bath to rid of the dirt and grime and new clothes that fit him. Atemu was grateful at the welcome, not used to such kindness when he was built on the harsh words of the master. But with promise from the elderly Sugoroku that his master will see to incarceration for an awfully long time along with any foolish alpha that decided not to report on the omega ring, Atemu felt that his life was safe to continue living now in the arms of his newly bonded alpha.

Yugi promised so much to him so quickly and Atemu felt blessed that he warmed up so soon and in return, warmed up to Yugi’s presence. After so many failed alphas that did nothing to spark even a sound, Yugi was a wholesome and welcomed presence to his tragic story. Atemu buried himself deep into the pile of pillows that decorated Yugi’s sizable bed, inhaling the delightful scent of his alpha. Yugi was tucked in at his side, not quite asleep but could feel the drowsiness slowly creep onto him. The content felt was absolute bliss and was glad to have done the deed he set out to do in hunting down the omega ring. To be able to come out with a beauty like Atemu as his mate made him proud. Not even the knowledge that Atemu had been carted around from alpha to alpha did nothing to sour the mood with the fact that Atemu never accepted a single one. His virtue kept made him pure as the day he was born despite the vile reason he was bred and that will be Yugi’s to claim when the time was right for them both.

He waited and waited and Yugi would say he felt horrid that Atemu was stuck there when he was so close but couldn’t be blamed. Even Atemu told him as Yugi catered to him and his bath that he should feel no fault of his situation when he was unaware of it. Underground rings were notorious for being well hidden for their practice is illegal yet still paraded around as beneficial to the foolish that would pay such high fees for an omega they felt no connection to except for their looks and possible breeding capabilities to carry their most impressive genes over to kids that were treated like vanity items by the rich and selfishly vain. Just the thought made Yugi bitter and he moved, dropping his upper body on top of Atemu’s back for the comfort of knowing that regardless of those rings, they got one job right and that was the first and last he would ever agree to such a thing.

“Mmrph?”

Gods, that sound was so adorable coming from Atemu and Yugi couldn’t help to nuzzle his face between the omega’s shoulders with a happy purr. “Mm, love you Atemu. I’m so, so happy I found you.” The omega raised his head from the pillows, smiling softly.

“I’m glad you did too. You don’t know how much your appearance has saved my life.”


	15. Day 15: Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first winter break together and Yugi wanted to share a classic hot drink with the spirit of the puzzle as thanks and reveals something the spirit had been pining about for some time.

Winter had fallen upon the city of Domino. The children were out of school and enjoying their winter break. Snow blanketed the streets and created the perfect image of a winter wonderland. Yugi was in the living area with a warm cup of hot cocoa, TV on low before him. There was nothing of interest on but even if there was, his mind was on something different. Since Monster World and the threat that was Ryou’s dark half, Yugi felt a new kinship with the spirit inside the puzzle. When they first became aware of each other, Yugi will admit he was frightened of the spirit. He didn’t know whether he was dangerous at first but with time, he understood the spirit meant no harm. He only wanted to protect Yugi and keep him safe from those that wish to hurt him. It was a kind gesture and one Yugi felt odd about.

For so long he went without protection from anyone, no one to watch his back or deal with anyone that teased or picked on him. Sure, Anzu was around but even she couldn’t be there for Yugi all the time. Yet here was this ancient spirit that he released without knowledge who devoted himself to him as his guardian. And if Yugi had to take a moment, he felt that there was more to the spirit’s devotion than just mere friendship. But he felt like he would be invasive to ask the spirit something so personal when they’re just getting to know each other. So here he sat now, on this wintry day with his cocoa and wondering to himself if there was a way to share the sweet, warm treat with the spirit. It was a gesture of thanks, Yugi had thought to himself. Well there was no better time to try than now, where talking to himself wouldn’t alarm his mother, who was out doing errands, or his grandfather who was downstairs manning the shop even if business had slowed due to the snow.

“Mou hitori no boku...can you hear me?” Yugi called softly. There was silence before there was a touch to his mind, a response that was mild but curious. What did he wish of him, the spirit asked. Yugi wasn’t in any danger and was safe at home, for what would he call upon him. “Don’t be so worried, I actually wanted to thank you. Thank you for always being there for me. So I wanted to share something with you.” Another curious thought came from the spirit and Yugi giggled softly as he settled back into the couch. He held up the mug as an offer, to have a taste of the cocoa. Another touch of interest now before a gentle press against the newly formed bond they have created and acknowledged now. He has the spirit’s attention, now was the matter of how he could allow the spirit to taste the cocoa.

Before, the spirit would take over when Yugi was under fire from bullies or someone of evil intent to handle them and those times is where he was left with gaps in his memories caused from the shift. For this...he wanted to remember it, wanted to remember the spirit’s reaction to the delicious and classic winter treat that likely didn’t exist in the time where he hailed from. Yugi was sure things like cocoa were a trade item back where the puzzle originated and would have tried it at least once if not a few times but what about as a warm drink? “How to do this...?” Yugi mused and felt another press at the bond, the spirit asking him to try something. “You have an idea?” A gentle press of confirmation and Yugi smiled. The spirit was kind and didn’t know why he had been so afraid of him before. Then again, to suddenly know he had another self would rattle anyone’s thoughts. There was another gentle prod to his mind and felt the pull to draw him in, Yugi allowing the spirit to do so. It was a weird sensation but was done with such care as if the spirit feared hurting him and it made his heart flutter suddenly.

Once settled, tucked away in his special room, Yugi felt the spirit take over but with an interesting connection. While he wasn’t in control of his body, Yugi could feel what the spirit felt and see what he saw, even hear what he heard. He felt the warmth of the mug in his hands and the low hum of the show that was on the TV. It was an odd sense of disconnection between his mind and body but the spirit kept a link between it while harboring control temporarily. It was a flattering thought that Yugi was to experience this moment alongside the spirit instead of being left out. “Go ahead, try some.” Yugi urged and the spirit on the outside nodded, bringing the mug towards his lips, pressing the rim of the mug against them and slowly took a sip of the warm drink, cooled just enough to where it wouldn’t burn his tongue and startle him.

The comforting liquid traveled down, leaving the spirit to feel a sense of content, the sweet lingering taste of the cocoa on his tongue and Yugi smiled brightly as he felt the very same through their bond. The spirit really enjoyed the cocoa! The spirit took another sip, smiling softly before trailing a finger over the rim of the cup, preferably over the spot where his lips touched. Yugi grew curious about the mild gesture before seeing the spirit pull his hand away from the mug and press the fingers to his lips. What...did that mean? Yugi pondered for a while of what the spirit could’ve meant before a thought clicked. Wait, wasn’t that around the same spot in which he was drinking the cocoa from? So...was the spirit treating it like an indirect kiss?! A flush crossed Yugi’s face and covered his cheeks with his hands, startled by the sudden realization that the spirit really did like him for far more than he thought!

“Mou hitori no boku...?”

The hesitance in his voice had worried the spirit, clear with the growing sorrow in the bond, the creeping shadows of guilt. Was Yugi disgusted with him? The smaller teen gasped as a litany of emotion flickered through the bond. Guilt, shame, fear. The mug shook in his hands and was quickly set onto the coffee table, the spirit ready to return Yugi back to his body and hide away in his space. “No, no! Wait! It’s ok!” Yugi called, standing in the room of his soul. The smaller male didn’t want the spirit to hide away from him again but he had to figure out how to address the spirit’s feelings for him. For one, Yugi didn’t know if he was ready for such a thing. In fact, he knew he wasn’t ready. For too long, he had pined for Anzu, a childhood friend he knew for so long and started to have small feelings for. But he was too shy and reserved to ask such a confident girl to go out with him on anything more than a simple outing as friends.

Then there was the spirit, a new and sudden addition to his life that was sweet and nice in his own way but also very reserved and timid of Yugi’s emotions after finally understanding him, if even the smallest margin. Yugi would feel terrible to ignore the spirit’s feelings but the very same, how is he to explain that he wasn’t at that kind of commitment. It would be hard to figure out but damn if Yugi won’t try just to spare hurting the spirit and having him fear abandonment or stay distant. He couldn’t bear that thought of who was practically his other half. A prod of concern met the bond and Yugi jumped from the touch, reassuring that nothing was wrong. “I just have to think. It’s not you, I promise. I just need to decide on something. But don’t ever think I’ll leave you. I can’t even imagine that for a single second after all we’ve been through.”

The words sparked relief in the spirit and Yugi smiled, glad to see the other was at ease and offered him the rest of the cocoa as reconciliation. The spirit accepted the gift happily, a little bubble of content floating through their bond as he made himself comfortable as the cocoa wasn’t just the only gift that he was allowed to have but the moment of unchecked exposure to the modern world without disturbance. A taste of Yugi’s world extended than just a mere game or punishment to a soul that had trampled on the threshold of Yugi’s soul or that of his friends. The spirit was able to see the snow fall outside and stood, moving towards the window and touched it gently with a hand, feeling the cool glass pane under his fingers and within, Yugi felt the same. Felt the gentle tingle of chill on his fingers.

This was the spirit’s first experience with winter and Yugi was happy to have shared it with him with the use of his own body. It was an interesting out of body experience but one that the spirit wanted to share with his host just as Yugi had shared his world with him. "Maybe," Yugi whispered to himself as he looked at his hand, remembering the gentle press of lips to the tips of his fingers from the spirit. “Maybe...I don’t have to think as hard as I think I do. Perhaps, mou hitori no boku and I...”

Yugi was sure they had all the time in the world to work it out. The spirit cared so much for him, far deeper than his friends for sure. Maybe he shouldn’t take his feelings for granted for someone that may not work out as he hoped. They had time...but for now...

“Enjoy the winter scene, mou hitori no boku. You deserve it for all you’ve done for me.”

Yugi briefly kissed his fingers as the spirit had, smiling a little as he settled back onto the small bed in his little mental space.


	16. Day 16: Loyalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since his grandfather’s death, Yugi felt he was getting his life back to normal under the ever watching gaze of the Eye of Osiris underground faction. Then Doma decides to rear their head again, this time for something that would test Yugi’s loyalty to the loving head boss that helped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with mob boss AU. maybe i’ll do a vote on which AU should become its own series. proud of this one, the siren AU and of course, dragon rider AU -i can’t help it with Gandora!Yugi-

Yugi was happy to have things back to a semblance of normalcy since the incident a few months back. Sure, he feared that Doma would come back for vengeance but Atemu had assured him that there would always be someone on watch for him. He never saw them, of course, but he trusts Atemu’s word among many other things. Yugi smiled as he looked at the band wrapped around his finger. It was a nice gold band with the mark of the faction, a signet ring to show that any other yakuza faction that dared to test Atemu’s patience would be met with immediate eradication of more people that they couldn’t afford to lose should any harm, even a mild scratch, was done to Yugi. With the reminder that there was always someone watching over the shop, Yugi made to get back to work.

A pad sat on the glass counter with various notes and sketches of the game he had long wanted to envision coming to life. He had told Atemu of his dream to make a game for himself and the boss had promised with every bit of his power to bring his game to life once the details were done and polished for a test run. The details for Snake Egg and Ladder were still in the basic stages but the thought of seeing it finally coming to life with Atemu’s assistance made him so ecstatic. Working on some more detailing on what the board would look like left him oblivious to the customer that walked in. He was a tall fellow, decked in common clothes that hid the intent of coming into the shop and from that of the one that was watching. Taking a mild look around, his eyes soon landed on the male at the counter and walked over. 

Feeling the presence of another, Yugi turned his head to greet the man but the words died on his throat when he met the hardened gaze of the other. He knew this wasn’t someone like a father getting a game for his kid or even an interested patron looking for a puzzle to buy. This was someone vicious, someone from the underground and they managed to look so out of place from it that they wouldn’t have been caught by his hidden guard upon a first look. “W-what do you want? I hope you know—” Yugi started and the man chuckled. Oh he knew everything well enough, of his protection under the Eye of Osiris just by the signet ring alone. “But don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you...providing you help me out.” Yugi swallowed thickly as the man stepped back, looking at the notebook before taking it off the table to look at it. A nice game, he mused, glancing back to Yugi before asking if he wished to see it come to fruition.

“My boss can make this happen without fail if you help me out. He felt terrible for what he caused but it had to be done to cover for debts your old man didn’t pay.” At the reminder, Yugi growled with eyes narrowed. So, this was someone from Doma...he thought after Atemu’s last warning, Dartz wouldn’t challenge him again. He was clearly mistaken. Thanks but no thanks, Yugi snapped, reaching for the notepad and luckily, swiped it from the other’s hand despite the sheer height difference between the two. “Besides, the boss has strictly said that anyone from Doma shouldn’t even be here. So what made you think to show yourself here again?” Yugi demanded upon sitting back down in place.

The man chuckled, leaning against the counter with all of his weight which was met with another glare from the smaller male. He spoke like they were old friends, talking of unwanted partnerships with Doma and Dartz like he hadn’t murdered his grandfather in cold blood months ago. “Get to the point! Your boss wants something out of me considering all that he had done and I'm not in the mood for your kind of games.” Yugi hissed. A smirk appeared on the tall blonde’s face as he stepped back from the counter. “Easy...tell me all you know about Atemu and Dartz will grant you double in services than he does.” A thread snapped as Yugi jumped from his stool, the thing scratching the floor before toppling over in his haste. “You truly have some nerve to not only show up here where you aren’t wanted but think for a single second I would swear fealty to anyone else! Atemu had offered help for what you’ve done now Dartz dares to ask me for dirt on him?!” Yugi stepped from behind the counter and squared up the other male.

“Since the day Atemu helped me when he easily could’ve overlooked me and the damage done to my jii-chan’s shop, I swore loyalty to him and I will never betray him no matter the price you serve me. Tell Dartz to recruit me is to go against Atemu’s warning. He knows he can’t afford more of his men lost to the streets of Domino picking a losing fight.” The blonde tsked in annoyance but gave a wry smile to Yugi’s defiance. He had grown quite the backbone since his grandfather’s passing. A real shame that their previous deed had left them with such bitter relations but Dartz won’t give so easily til Atemu’s secrets were his. To be so loyal to one that could put his very life in danger as the highest ranking oyabun in the city is a foolish risk but he supposed their time would come soon enough.

“Leave.” Yugi ordered and it was the last word the blonde got out of him as he took a seat back at the counter once he picked up his stool, angry violet eyes watching and waiting for his departure. The blonde chuckled as he moved towards the door but not without a last word of his own. “We’ll keep in touch.” he spoke before exiting the shop and headed off down the road. However, the other didn’t get too far as the moment he passed an alleyway, he was snagged into the depths of it and held up against a wall. Dark blue looked into a lighter shade, a gaze narrowed upon looking at the male before him. “Nice day to be harassing the boss’ partner, Rafael. Could’ve gotten away with it easily if the place wasn’t bugged in case you Doma fools thought to sneak past. Really expected you’d just waltz in without suffering the consequences of disobeying the oyabun’s order.” The blonde growled, feeling the pressure tightened on his arms as the other leaned forward.

Tell Dartz to tread lightly was the warning from the right hand man as the pressure was gone from his arms and the blonde was left to stumble out the alley with a gun pointed squarely at his forehead. “I won’t miss the next time you go through that door.” Rafael cursed but left. Dartz won't be pleased with his failure or the knowledge that Atemu was wisely onto him now. To get close to Yugi would be much harder. The figure in the alley watched before drawing the gun down slowly, phone in hand and swiped a thumb over the single dial number. “Boss, it’s Mahad. Dartz is trying to move upon your partner. Shall we take closer precautions to make sure he is rendered safe at all times?” He listened closely before giving a nod. “As you wish. I will be sure to contact the rest of the family and keep tabs. You will be visiting him tonight?” Silence then a nod came from the other before he hung up, dropping the phone and easily dismantled it with a shot.

No traces to follow.

Mahad tucked the gun back into his coat before leaving the alley. He has his orders and will fulfill them once the time arrives to pick Yugi up.

0

Yugi heaved a light breath as he laid in the large king size canopy bed, a thin red sheet around his naked waist. Besides him, an equally naked Atemu was there, head propped by an arm while the other was massaging along his hip. After learning of what he had through Mahad, the boss planned a nice quiet dinner at his private resort complete with a natural hot spring. Yugi ate up all the pampering received including what came after the moment Yugi had entered the large bedroom where Atemu waited. Yugi was relaxed and content even with a small bubble of concern lingering and it was that which Atemu had caught and asked softly about. “I’m just worried. I can’t believe Dartz is trying to test my loyalty with you. I will never do anything that could ruin you and he was the reason I nearly lost everything. To turn face and act like none of what he did happened just for some dirt on you is despicable. But if I don’t give him what he wants...” Yugi muttered before feeling a light kiss press to his lips.

“No need to fear. The moment you swore complete fealty to me, I swore to double my efforts in protecting you. Even if we’re not official, the family sees you as more than my partner, they see you as my husband.” Atemu murmured, lifting a hand to rest over the one where the ring was situated. Yugi glanced at the gold signet ring with the eye molded into the base and smiled. Being Atemu’s husband didn’t sound horrible. Not horrible at all. There were risks involved should it get out through the underground but Yugi was sure by now his face had circulated through the other factions after the incident and Atemu’s part in getting him back on his feet. Most wouldn’t challenge Atemu as much as Dartz was trying to do currently so he didn’t expect anything to happen if they value their men and title. A hum left him the more he thought about it, threading their fingers together as Yugi smiled.

To be your husband doesn’t sound so bad, he mused playfully, getting a curious glance from the boss who looked down to him and saw the soft smile crossing his face. “Two years. Give me two years and I will happily marry you, Atemu.” Atemu grinned, leaning down to kiss those smiling lips, whispering he’d do him one better. He’ll wipe Doma’s existence from the underground in two years before taking his hand in marriage. “Think of it as my wedding gift to you, sweetheart.” Yugi chuckled and nodded, kissing Atemu’s cheek before drawing up the blankets to get a little sleep as it was getting late and the boss made sure he put the effort into tiring him out of a stressful day if the hot spring didn’t do it for him. Yugi was sure he’d feel it in the morning. Atemu promised to have someone run the shop for him so he could stay as long as he wished for a well-deserved break.

Scarlet eyes watched as his partner drifted into a quiet slumber, a hand moving to twirl a golden bang between his fingers before releasing, reaching to the side table where the familiar notepad rested. Yugi had shown him what he had noted thus far before Rafael interrupted him and everything was beginning to show promise. Moving onto his other side, he grabbed a phone from the table on his side and dialed up a private number. When the other answered, Atemu smirked. “Cousin, it’s me. I have the prototype details of aibou’s game. I will send you the notes in two days’ time. Make plans to talk with him soon to get a test board going. I want to see his dream realized in two years once Doma falls.”

“As you wish, cousin.”

“Thank you, Seto.”

He hung up the phone and set the pad beside him, turning back to Yugi and gathered him into his arms before he too drifted off. Atemu will be sure that Doma will see its end. To test his partner’s loyalty for valuable information was the last straw he had of Dartz trying to claim territory from him. He was either brave or foolish but no matter the reason, Atemu will see that he pays for all he did to Yugi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ring in question. i so wished i could’ve bought this but man, jumping through hoops was a hassle just to make an account on the bandai website when not situated in japan.
> 
> [ Atem’s Ring](https://bandai-a.akamaihd.net/bc/img/model/b/1000145853_2.jpg)


	17. Day 17: Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old temple that was forgotten in time was visited every month by a young man who fed the cats and provided company for a divine creature of unknown origin whom he loved. But there was a given rule to always be mindful of when visiting such a place...
> 
> _Never turn back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh...this was another hard one. i had so many ideas and couldn’t think of one to stick with. then this one spawned and i ran with it. as we pass the halfway point, i thank all who provide their kudos and comments. i love reading each and every one of them. also interest of mob boss AU...
> 
> perhaps i can figure out something for it soon, especially with Arise from Darkness nearing completion~

There was a temple that rests within the forest near Mt. Fuji. It was an overgrown spot, practically forgotten with its age but still held secrets that no one knew about. Except for one. The one to know of this secret makes a journey there once a month. It was a personal task he took to doing since stumbling upon the ancient relic forgotten by all. The trip was long but always rewarded well and why this one person came back. Today was one such day, climbing off the bus and took a detour from the common trodden path. Through the forest and past the brush then the yawning opening of the old temple met his gaze. A bag loaded with proffered gifts was settled upon his back as he found the torch that bore many uses before right where it was left after every trip.

An orange flame lit the wood and the figure went to head inside. The path was dark, cobwebs and moss gathered in the stone hall that looked as if it led nowhere but he had traveled this path many times that if he desired, could navigate it blind. A single turn and a specific brick touched, the path was revealed to the true inner sanctum as to proceed forward was to end in death. He could have been one to have died within these hallowed halls, to be another that had found this place but knew nothing of the true secret hidden in the temple’s depths. But unlike those of the past, this one was different, this one was guided by the deepest baritone that had summoned him.

And what he had found was a gift of nature itself, a gift no one has seen before. And it was he who had gained favor with this gift and honored with its time. The large tribute room was dark yet vast, the air silent with his entry. The male smiled as he moved along to a brazier and brought the torch up to light it. Once the flame caught the oil inside, more lit up on their own til the room was filled with a soft light. Room illuminated, the smaller inhabitants began to wander out, mewling softly upon the familiar presence and the figure knelt down with a smile, taking the bag from his shoulder and took out some cans of wet food. They were opened with ease and spread along the stone floor, the cats eagerly going to get their fill and once they were content did the larger presence make itself known, scales sliding along stone towards the other figure.

“Yugi. You’ve returned to me.”

The figure chuckled sadly as he looked to the other, a figure of divine resplendence. Sun-kissed skin despite being within the temple made his top half while the lower half was a sleek, serpentine form of black scales and a pale grey underbelly. A naga, a forgotten myth to all and forgotten was the reason behind the temple disrepair. If he, Yugi, hadn’t found such a place then not only would the serpent be in a bad place but also his small entourage of feral cats that have made home in the space as well. Lost to history, the naga had lived in solitude in the company of the cats until he came along and it was clear affection at first sight. Alone and without human contact, it was no surprise that the naga had felt attachment to Yugi but Yugi knew well, even if he could say he felt the same, he couldn’t possibly stay.

It was a sad tale of love and loss and a repeated one with each visit that tore his heart in twain when he had to leave. “Atemu, you know as well as I do...I can’t stay. Not yet.” Yugi whispered as he gripped the bag tightly to his chest. Atemu sighed, moving closer to the smaller male and coiled his form around him in a gentle hold, hand moving to brush away the soft bangs. When the cold palm touched his cheek, Yugi leaned into it with a soft sigh. It really did hurt as he knew well the truth of this place. He knew well what passing into this space entails but he always came back. Every month to feed the cats and see Atemu. It was self-indulgence on his part but also a feel of repentance for the untended temple that was forgotten. If someone had to do it, Yugi would be willing. For as long as he can at least.

With more food awaiting in the bag, Yugi shared it with Atemu, sparing stories of the world outside and what he had been up to. Atemu soaked it all in, wishing he could see these changes himself but was bound to the temple in which he lived. The farthest he could go was just outside into the forest but no further than that. He could not see the high rise buildings or the sparkling seas with harbors at their shores. The bustling shopping centers and the rolling green fields. Yugi hated to see the gaze shrouded in sorrow of a life he could not bear so he told himself, he would grant this divine creature his company and his heart. They talked until sundown, a cat sleeping in Yugi’s lap until it was disturbed into moving when the smaller male had to get up. The long body uncoiled from around him, fingers threading with each other in a desperate grip of contact.

Yugi willed away his tears as he spoke fondly of the time spent today with Atemu and this made him smile, leaning down to kiss him softly.

The air was dead on his lips like always.

“See you next month, my dearest.” Atemu whispered and Yugi nodded, pulling away from the other slowly and picked up his bag to settle over his shoulders once more. The moment his back was turned, Yugi knew the rule of the temple as told by Atemu. Don’t turn back, no matter how much the urge calls for it. Walk with even steps until you reach the bus stop. Only then will the temple’s hold break free. Yugi knew this rule and obeyed it always. But he told himself...when the time was ready...and he lived his fullest...

He will turn back. Turn back and run into the arms of his only love. The realm of the dead awaited him along with the spirit whose bones were settled untouched for centuries, never laid to rest and forgotten...

Just like the old, overgrown temple in which Atemu lived.


	18. Day 18: Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading with friends to a hanami party, Yugi began to realize that he had no time to muse on his feelings for Anzu as she would be leaving soon for the states to study dance. But upon meeting a new face, his advice made Yugi consider the closeted meaning of the sakura blossom.
> 
> Life is too short. Perhaps now was the time to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little late on this one because i was tossing around ideas for a suitable story but here we are. and that means two updates as Day 19 is well underway!

The sakura were in bloom and hanami in full swing. Yugi was gathered together with his friends, all dressed in their casual wear and enjoying the amusement that was the picnic gathering for the locals. Stalls were set up to sell food if you didn’t bring your own and people were scattered in choice places with their blankets and meals out to enjoy the beauty of the pale pink blossoms that filled the senses. Yugi was delighted to be there, loving to see the sakura blossoms and enjoying the food delicately prepared by his mother, who always made sure to make an extra box for his blonde friend and eager appetite. “I’m going to go look for a spot, guys!” Ryou called, leaving the other to do their own thing while he looked for a place where they could set up. Yugi nodded before turning to the rest to decide on what they would do.

“Imma raid the stalls fer somethin’ good! I know yer mom makes the best but I wanna see what they got here too.” Jounouchi spoke, immediately followed by Honda who was there to make sure that all his money wasn’t spent on junk food before they had their picnic. Anzu waved to them before smiling down at Yugi. “Guess that leaves us to walk around. Come on, I’m sure there’s some trees we can view until it’s time to search for Ryou.” Yugi blushed softly and nodded. He knew it wasn’t a planned decision once they were all scattered but to be alone with his childhood crush was a feat that he had to muster up the courage for. This was their last hanami together as she would be heading to America soon to see to her dancing career and Yugi still hasn’t told her how he felt.

They walked along, passing many families or small corporate parties enjoying their time and as they walked, Yugi tried to articulate how he wanted to start the conversation. When it came to normal conversation, this wouldn’t be such an issue but to talk about something so intimate, it was hard to decide on how he wanted to present it. Should he get straight to the point? Perhaps start with small talk then get right to it? Kami this was so hard for the smaller teen, a light sigh leaving him as he drew his gaze downward. This left him unaware of the body he was about to run into until it was too late.

A yelp came from him, hitting the ground softly and Anzu turned back in worry for her smaller friend before turning to who he ran into, giving a light gasp as she did a double take between the two. So similar yet so different in many ways. Tawny skin and lean muscle made up his form, a light cotton shirt partially unbuttoned at the collar and acid-washed denim jeans his choice of wear. A couple bracelets around his wrist and a small, silver necklace with a cartouche hanging from it decorated him while sharp scarlet eyes looked down into violet as Yugi was left speechless to the sight as well.

“A-ah, excuse me. I wasn’t watching where I was going...” Yugi whispered, seeing a hand reach for him and took it, jerked up to standing and hummed. The other murmured it was no trouble though he was trying to look for a spot to settle. “I know many are here for the hanami as I read in the small pamphlet to get myself acquainted with things here but I was looking forward to the night viewing, yozakura. There is supposed to be a nice place where they have the area lit up with lanterns.” Yugi blinked before clapping his hands in delight. “Oh! I think I know of the spot you're talking about! If you’d like, you can join us until nightfall and I’ll take you there.” The other smiled a bit, thanking him for his assistance and Yugi returned it. With the new addition, they continued on their way with Anzu asking questions left and right of the other male.

He was Atemu Sennen, born and raised in Egypt and moved to Japan for further studying. Yugi was interested in his story but also felt just slightly a third wheel with Anzu asking most of the questions. Was she...interested? The thought of such brought a bitter feeling into his heart but it was wrong of him to feel that way. They just met him and to even think that way of Atemu was being selfish. It wasn’t as if Anzu was his girlfriend but the fact he was trying to ask her made it seem like a pointless effort. And...perhaps it was when he took the idea into consideration. She would be leaving soon and Yugi didn’t know if she was prepared for a long distance relationship. The teen had all of high school to ask but his fear kept him back and now, thinking on it, he was surely too late.

“Hey Anzu, take Atemu to the others. I’m going to do something on my own for a bit.”

Anzu looked to him with a bit of worry in her eyes but nodded as she turned to Atemu and went to take him along to find Ryou while Yugi wandered off among the rest of the picnickers. Atemu had glanced back curiously but when his attention strayed too far, Anzu tugged on his sleeve. “Don’t tug so hard.” he mumbled as they continued on their way though his mind yearned to figure out what tanked Yugi’s mood so hard. Even if he just met him today, Atemu hated to see such sorrow in his eyes.

0

Yugi walked along, hands laced behind his back as he thought over things. He was sure his friends would worry about where he was but he just needed the time to himself to think. Think of what he wanted to do. Was it worth telling Anzu how he felt now? Or leave it as unrequited feelings? No matter what the case may be, there was not a single doubt that Yugi knew the answer he’d be given. It wouldn’t be a pleasant one. “Maybe I should cut my losses and just be happy I had such a good standing with her as a friend.” he murmured to himself, reaching a spot where a small riverbank cut through the park, trees gathered at its shoreline and multitudes of tiny petals decorating the water, carried off with the flow of the stream. He watched the petals dance and swirl in the water, smiling a little as he relaxed, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts take a break from overthinking.

“Hey.” The sudden baritone to pop up behind Yugi startled him, making him turn to see Atemu standing there and was quick to ask why he wasn’t with the others. The others were asking about you and he offered to come looking was his reply, stepping up beside him. Yugi thanked him, knowing that Atemu didn’t have to offer so readily for someone he didn’t know too well. “Thanks. You didn’t have to do that.” Yugi murmured, glancing towards him then back down to the stream.

“I did because I also noticed you seem to have a lot on your mind. Would you permit me to ask if you wish to talk about it?” Yugi hummed in thought for a moment. Atemu was too nice towards someone he met and to have an ear to listen to his troubles sounded like a good idea. Sure he could’ve had this talk with any one of his friends, excluding the blonde. As much as Yugi appreciates Jounouchi, he also had a motor mouth to go with his quick witted personality. It wouldn’t hurt, Yugi thought finally as he looked to Atemu and agreed to his offer.

0

Anzu was growing worried when the two didn’t return for a good thirty minutes . When Atemu offered, she was relaxed enough to trust the other male to bring back Yugi but they had been gone too long. The others felt the same as she did and Jounouchi was the first to jump up with a cry that he’d go looking for Yugi and sick the other male should he be up to anything inappropriate when amber eyes caught sight of them coming back and ran over. “Where were ya?! Ya had us worried!” Jounouchi exclaimed. Yugi smiled and calmed the blonde down, telling him he needed a moment before looking towards Anzu and asked to speak with her privately. “We’ll be back.” Yugi spoke, walking with her in tow once she agreed to come along. Atemu went to sit with them, getting a skeptical look from the brunet. Atemu was much too calm, like he knew something and wasn’t planning to say a word. 

To pry was an option but decided to stay quiet. If something had happened between him and Yugi, he would only allow Yugi’s word to decide his future action and whether this foreign stranger was asking to be punched after being invited to their hanami picnic out of kindness. With Yugi and Anzu, the two stood from the other groups on their blankets enjoying their hanami, the brunette girl watching her smaller friend before asking what was wrong. Yugi rubbed at his arm, remembering the discussion he had earlier and looked to her. When their gazes met, he spilled everything, of his feelings for her and how long they have festered for the girl. But he also told her that the timing to tell her was a fault of his own knowing that she would be leaving Japan and was sure that neither would be able to handle a far relationship. 

“You have your dream and I’m in full support of it. If I could, I would happily join you but there are things I have to do for myself here. Dreams of my own that I wish to achieve. I just wanted you to know before you go how I felt and I expect no answer about feeling the same. Atemu told me that this was the best option rather than to be quiet about it.” Anzu blinked at the sudden confession but was also concerned that Atemu had given Yugi advice on how to handle it when they only knew each other for a little over an hour. She was charmed that Yugi felt that way for her but also felt that he was brushing away the matter too readily. Did he really think she didn’t care for how he felt? 

“Yugi...” She began, trying to decide how she would proceed when a gust of wind blew across the park, taking a number of sakura petals along with it to swirl around them and it was then she realized she was seeing Yugi in a different light. That he wasn’t the shy, insecure boy that became her friend in their youth. That he was a mature and respectable young man and she never would’ve thought of something like this before. Has she lost her chance before she could explain and offer him one in return? Knowing he was waiting on something, anything, from her, Anzu began to speak that they could try it. Have a shot at his wishes. “We could even wait til I finish schooling and become a professional. I’ll come back and visit and if you still feel the same—”

“I won’t.” Yugi whispered and Anzu was left silent. It hurt to hear but she supposed she couldn’t expect Yugi to wait for her. That would hurt him too. And he waited long enough, that much was clear. She smiled sadly and nodded. It was a shame Anzu never noticed how Yugi felt for her but he was sure it was all about consideration of her dream. He would never make her decide between him and that dream and kept quiet until now, coming to the realization that even if Yugi wished for it, the chance to make time to actually keep to it would not be as easy. The brunette thanked him for telling him and felt terrible that nothing could possibly pan out from it but was content that in no way they would lose their friendship over it. The two gave each other a warm hug before returning to the rest with a renewed outlook of things, Yugi moving to sit beside Atemu who looked to him with a warm smile, something shared between their gaze that she had caught onto.

No, she would be crazy to think that the decision was made so quickly. Not on the first meeting. Even she had to doubt on the words “love at first sight”. But there was some sort of connection between them, something that practically bonded the two to have an understanding that they couldn’t. Anzu hummed in thought before taking the offered cup of tea Ryou was handing out as they continued their hanami party. As it was getting late, they packed up and were ready to head home when Yugi told them that he was going to take Atemu to the nearby shrine path for the night viewing. “Don’t wait up!” he called as he and Atemu left with a wave to the group. They waved back before the blonde crossed his arms. A curious character that Atemu is, he mumbled and Honda was inclined to agree. Ryou piped up that Atemu wasn’t so bad.

“He’ll fit right in, I’m sure. He has that air about him that knows just the right kind of advice to give to any sort of situation as if he lived it himself.” Ryou finished, folding up the blanket and Jounouchi shrugged, mentioning that as long as no one wasn’t mistreated when in his presence, he can see it being a wise fact and Yugi was never shy about making new friends. Anzu hummed in agreement before they all made their way out of the park along with others who were ready to leave as well. With the duo, they reached the straightaway lit with hanging lanterns strung carefully on the trees, their golden glow illuminating the area. Atemu smiled as he walked along the stone pathway, glad that it wasn’t so crowded at this time, and looked towards the blossoms on the trees. Yugi watched with a smile of his own as he walked over to the other male. “I talked to Anzu. It was hard to get that all out but we understood each other.”

Scarlet hues looked down to Yugi before smiling. “That’s good. I know for sure it wasn’t my place to be offering such when I only met you today but something in me just couldn’t bear to see you stress over it. To be in love is always a rocky slope and to decide on something when you know you’ll be far apart is always the hardest decision of knowing whether it will work or leave you pining for something that could develop differently.” An iron railing wasn’t too far from them and Yugi moved to sit on it, looking up to the blossoms. “True, but you did give me advice that I know the others wouldn’t give. They would nag me to give it a try, to not quit so easily. Being realistic sounded like the better option and I’m not losing anything from it.” Atemu nodded, a single blossom fluttering before his face and reached to catch it gently in hand.

Yugi looked to the delicate blossom in his hand then up to Atemu, pondering for a moment before reaching to pick up the blossom. “You know, Atemu, sakura always had a meaning that we always take to abiding by.” Atemu hummed to show he was listening, Yugi twirling the blossom carefully by its stem. “Sakura was always respected as a flower that is a sign of renewal. That life’s too short to miss. I wouldn’t say this was a sign but maybe it was for me. Not so much in the stance of finding a new love but a new friend.” Atemu took the blossom into his own hand, gazing upon it before giving a small smile.

“I can believe it. I hope that we will become good friends in due time. And if I would be so bold to say so and if you’ll allow me in the future once we are comfortable enough, perhaps we could try a chance between us.” Yugi closed his eyes in contemplative thought.

“Perhaps. We can never be sure of the future or whether we could work. But if you think you can wait long enough for that opportunity when I feel ready enough, we’ll give it a shot.”

Atemu smiled. “I can wait. I won’t be going anywhere anytime soon. But first, let’s wish your friend safe travels and to her future of becoming a renowned dancer.”


	19. Day 19: Transcend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi was a troubled soul that had to live through a number of lives, each one harboring a terrible requirement in order to transcend into the next...
> 
> He had to watch his very soulmate die.
> 
> But each death wasn’t without purpose as he will soon come to realize.

Yugi didn’t know how his life turned out to be this way...but knew for a fact he hated it. He was an interesting case where he transcends time and space. He didn’t know how this came to be; born with it, some sort of accidental and terrible lab experiment, magic. The lad didn’t know but the requirements of each life cycle as he calls it stems on one fact.

One terrible, horrible and downright _infuriating_ fact.

What was that requirement, you ask? Yugi had to experience the sight of his soulmate dying. Again. And again. And _again._ When he saw the man who was called his soulmate the very first time at a ball in 15th century England, he was stunned this is the one that was bound to him through every lifetime. He wasn’t that lucky, couldn’t imagine himself to be. But when they met eyes and found they were connected in such a way, Yugi couldn’t bear to think of ever losing him. But fate was finicky and a very cruel bitch. Yugi thought he would live this life in England peacefully until his dear beloved suffered an accident that he couldn’t recover from. Yugi was in tears as he bid the man goodbye upon drawing his last breath then the night he fell asleep, he was pulled into yet another time and place. Each time was met with the same. He finds the man he was bound to, either already together, married or just starting out as friends that grows into love.

With each jump into a new life where he found the charismatic man who hardly changed a single detail about him, Yugi never felt such happiness as he was embraced in familiar, warm and comforting arms...but it never lasts. It could happen in a day, it could happen in a month, no matter how long Yugi was able to live in blissful ignorance that he could have just one jump be a full life in which they could grow old and die together to end this incessant curse of jumping time, his beloved had to die. May it be assassination, an accident or even war, something takes the life of his soulmate and finally, it was drawing Yugi to the final line. He never would consider his own death but it was slowly becoming a thought to pursue.

“I’m so tired.” he whispered one night as he laid in bed, a sizable, four poster king with ruby red sheets and the softest pillows he could ever imagine to rest his head upon after the last he jumped when his precious love was taken, poisoned at a corporate party. He never did live that one down for he was right there... _right_ there. Yugi could’ve done something, anything, if he had read the room quicker, had realized the toast was a fake as the one hosting it. His shoddy praises to butter up his partner, talking of his deed within the firm. He was as sly with a sharp tongue like a viper’s. If Yugi had only...

“What’s the matter, dove?”

The voice broke his thoughts, looking into burning scarlet. Yugi looked down at the sheets to match, feeling bad he had woken him. “It’s...nothing, Atemu. I’m just thinking.” Yugi murmured, feeling the bed shift and an arm slide around his naked middle. Your thoughts are too busy, Atemu chided, hugging his partner close. To feel that warmth and hear that concern just broke his heart all the more. Married to the richest aristocrat in Paris, France was begging for a jealous foe to take his life. Luck would have it that Yugi was able to live a month of bliss in Atemu’s care and heartfelt love but know that soon, it would end and he would be jumped to another point in time. He had long lost track of whether he was going forwards or back with each one.

He just wanted it all to stop...stop in a time where Atemu’s death isn’t a certainty.

A hand slid over his hip as lips brushed along his neck, Atemu snuggling close to him with a soft smile. “Don’t fret, dove. Whatever ails your troubled mind will find peace soon.” he murmured and Yugi wanted to believe it. Oh how he wanted to. But his mind would never find peace, he will be trapped in this eternal cycle of death and rebirth. As long as there was history of some sort to reach, Yugi will be there to live it from the outside. With a whimper, he turned in Atemu’s arms and buried his face into his neck. Whispered in a tone filled with such sorrow, that no matter what happens, that Yugi will always love him. Atemu smiled a secretive smile, kissing the tips of his partner’s hair.

“I know, dove. I know.”

Yugi sniffled and held him and was held in return. He didn’t want to lose this, he never wanted to lose this. Fate, just let him be happy and end this transcending time travel hell until he was of old age. He was begging now...

But fate still wasn’t on his side. Yugi had never cried so hard at the funeral hosted. Not even a second month in and Atemu was lost to him once more. Talk of inheritance and other legalities mean nothing to him as Yugi wouldn’t even be in this life long enough to make use of it. “I want...this to end.” he sobbed, hand clenched over the closed coffin of his deceased partner. He wanted this to end, if not for him then at least for Atemu. Give him a life where he can live...even if it means Yugi isn’t a part of it any more.

0

When Yugi woke, he knew he was in another bed in another time to live yet another life of heartache and pain. He rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms with a whimper, not wanting to imagine where he was now. “Atemu...” he whimpered, fearing what life awaited for him. When he opened his eyes, he blinked then took another take of the surrounding area. The place looked like a literal palace, with gilded walls and glowing torches. The bed was a painful reminder of the one he had left but instead of ruby red sheets, they were a creamy white with a patterned edge. Now if Yugi had to remember previous lifetimes, he was sure that he had taken a role of palace consort to Atemu as a king or prince assassinated on a number of foolish instances from someone sneaking in or a coup to usurp the higher power.

So why was he back? With another sigh and deciding it was time to face the music for the purpose of this jump, Yugi climbed from the bed and moved towards the door, pushing it open and gazing down the halls. As with any palace, the first thing to do was to find the throne room. That would be where Atemu likely was. Yugi wandered down the long hallway, taking in the details of the place and with each step he noticed that this didn’t seem like your ordinary palace. This one felt more divine, like a temple hosting a god of some sort. But, he reminded, depending on the time and place, any king or prince would be revered as a god. This was surely nothing different. Continuing on his way, he began to see statues, tall imposing beings that he noted were of Egyptian descent.

So back in Egypt was he? Perhaps this life would be better received, Yugi mused bitterly. He saw the giant archway ahead and took in a deep breath. Now or never, he thought and went to head through and the sight to meet him was...unexpected. It was a large hall, something reminiscent of a meeting hall and there, the physical embodiment of the statues he had come past stood there before him. But what alarmed him more was who stood there before them. Familiarity hit him like a truck and Yugi felt his voice catch in his throat before shaking off the shock to slowly calling the name that fell from his lips so many times before, either out of anguish or passion.

“A-Atemu?”

At the call of his name, the figure turned to reveal just that, a warm smile spreading across his face before he bowed to the god of the dead and moved towards him. “Finally. You have transcended to the place where you truly belong.” Yugi blinked, feeling his hands being grasped into a stronger pair and looked into those familiar scarlet eyes. “What...do you mean?” Atemu had knelt before him, freeing a hand to rest over Yugi’s cheek. “You have lived many lifetimes and had to witness my death more than what was fair. But now you’ve reached your true calling. You have reached the pantheon, my true home and now yours as well.”

“So...you’re telling me that you’re—”

“Yes, I am a god, little one. A demi-god to be exact. And too long I’ve waited for my soulmate. The other half of me that was trapped in a cycle that I had to force in order for you to arrive here and take your place at my side to become a god.” It all felt too surreal, that this was just the grounds of trying to make him happy before tearing it all away from him again. But when he looked to the gods that stood behind them, their eyes the only source to show their emotion for those that had the facial structure to make a smile nigh impossible for some, Yugi knew that fate finally stopped her cruel tricks. He was finally able to be happy and with his partner in a place far beyond the mortal coil. A place where Yugi could finally live the long life of bliss beside Atemu and wouldn’t have to worry about another jump ever again.

Atemu held the sobbing form close, petting his head and assured that all was right in the world now. “No longer do you have to suffer our souls finding their way back home.”


	20. Day 20: Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu as a hobby loved to do crystal divination and water scrying. So what happens when Bakura’s lover decides to send a close friend of his, who is hardly a believer of divination, to him for a reading about love? Well Mana sure had her opinion on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another tricky one that i could run through many different ideas then thought about divination. of course, all that is written was on the basis of asking friends who knew more about the practices of simple pendulum readings and gave me the basics with prepping your space and reading your results. tiny disclaimer note is if you ever consider divination as a hobby, study up and practice safely~

“Atemu, what are you prophesying this time?” A voice asked the tri-colored haired male who was sitting at the table. Scarlet eyes glanced into russet sitting across the table. “Not prophesying, divining. And I want to see what will become of my life with my little lotus.” Those russet eyes gave a roll of exasperation but it was to be expected. The two were quite a pair, both interested in the divination arts and practiced much during their years. It was those very arts that had brought them to the love of their lives and both never regretted a single moment of their practice. They had some successful readings among many inconclusive ones and both took in a specialty that was fitting for them. Atemu in particular loved the art of scrying and crystal divination. His friend, Bakura, was into tarot and his partner, Ryou, was a match made as he loved the very same.

Atemu smiled as he looked into the scrying bowl, watching the water swirl slowly on its own to bring to him an image and thought back on how he and Yugi had come to meet. It was a simple night and he had invited Bakura and another friend of his, Marik, for a session. As Bakura was often the expert when it came to tarot readings, Atemu in his rare, once in a blue moon moments, had asked for a tarot reading from the shaggy grey white-haired man. When the reading was given, hope blossomed in his heart as he never had positive readings when it came to love. Lo and behold, the most wonderful lad to knock on his door the next day met his gaze and he fell hard. Ryou, bless his soul, had sent Yugi over to his place without the knowledge of Bakura for a divination reading, trusting well in his abilities to divinate for his friend who, after being told straightforwardly that he wasn’t too big on prophetic readings.

Atemu felt bad of his belief but promised to give him a reading that should quell whatever questions he had as Ryou went through the trouble of sending him his way...

0

“Are you sure this is alright?” Yugi asked when he walked into the room. Atemu nodded, waving for him to take a seat at the other table and brought out the materials needed. It was just some harmless divination and Yugi could take the result as he wished. Atemu wouldn’t force him to believe from what he was told but thanked him for still considering coming all the way. Lighting up a sage smudge stick, Atemu began to cleanse the crystal ball he was going to use and the room. “So, what questions do you have for me today, little one?” He asked, startling Yugi at the sudden nickname before he shuffled his legs a little. Atemu chuckled at how shy he was and set the ball on the ornate golden plinth before moving to the window to air out the room of its impurities.

Mana was one of his most trusted crystals and believed in her to give a good reading for Yugi in a respectable manner. He wouldn’t want to lead the poor lad on, depending on the questions he had for him. Yugi looked to the crystal ball on the table, admiring its appearance. It was a medium sized orb, the inside looking like it was practically swirling with a light fog. It was so fascinating that he nearly missed Atemu coming back to the table and sitting down, a candle lit on the table. “Like her?” Yugi looked into the gentle scarlet eyes before blushing a little, commenting that she was rather pretty and the other smiled, appreciating the compliment.

“She thanks you. Sure she gets tired of me saying it so it’s good to have someone else compliment her.” Yugi looked between the crystal ball and Atemu before smiling a little and rested his hands upon his lap. Atemu made sure that Mana was tuned and ready to give her divination before glancing towards Yugi and asked him what questions he had. Yugi looked to the ball once more, taking in a soft breath and exhaled. Then, Yugi leaned forward and asked the question on his heart and mind.

Will he find love?

Atemu was stunned by such a question but kept his mind clear and steady as a troubled one would ruin the reading for Yugi and wouldn’t want to risk that. But truly, he couldn’t imagine the boy to be without a partner. Atemu didn’t know his preference, of course, but he was sure Yugi was deserving of a nice girl. Well if he can help with that endeavor, he’d feel he accomplished something for the other male. With care, Atemu guided Yugi on the procedure to seek the answer for his question. His voice was so gentle, Yugi thought, following his every word and slowly felt like he was disconnected from the realm of reality. Eyes trained on the ball before him, Yugi felt his body ease into a relaxed state, breathing evenly and still heard Atemu in the very back of his mind like a whisper tickling the edges of his consciousness.

There was silence now, the semi opaque orb in full view of violet hues before something began to show. An illusion? Hallucination? Yugi didn’t know but as quick as it appeared within his gaze, it was gone, making him frown but knew that the divination was just starting. There was more to come along, brown hair and deep green eyes on a playful face. She waved to Yugi with the brightest smile in small intervals of emergence to his gaze and he wondered if she was whom he should look for. As if to answer, her vision showed again to shake her head defiantly and raised a hand as if to tell him to wait and she would give him his real answer. Again she was gone and Yugi began to think he was in over his head until another blurred image floated into his vision. It was another face, this one sharp angles and high cheekbones.

Gold framed the tawny face as a mane of ruby and obsidian crowned the head. There was a faint orange glow, like candlelight, highlighting the face and bringing out the eyes. Smoldering scarlet eyes that stared right back into his own and it was there Yugi snapped back to reality, like his very spirit crashed right back into his body with a gasp. “Yugi! Are you ok?! What did you see?” Atemu asked in alarm, hoping that nothing ill was shown. Yugi blinked for a moment as he glanced to the ball then to Atemu, silence stretching between the two. Guessing that Mana had no answer for him, Atemu sighed as he settled back into his seat and was about to apologize when Yugi finally answered. “It was you.” Now it was Atemu’s turn to let the silence stretch between them before he looked to Mana with a mild pout. “Mana, I know you had no answers for me in particular before when I asked but don’t try and remedy my question by putting me as his answer.” he murmured to the orb and Yugi frowned and went to speak when Atemu stood, apologizing profusely and offered to escort him to the door.

He didn’t want to lead him astray and surely Yugi wouldn’t believe in it for a first reading when things like this weren’t truly up his alley nor the fact this being the first meeting of the two. “Wait...” Yugi whispered, stepping back once led to the door. Atemu stopped ushering the smaller male, blinking in confusion as Yugi fiddled with his thumbs before asking if it was so strange to believe he was an answer towards his question. “I know I said upon meeting you that things like prophecies and divination I didn’t have a firm belief in but...I don’t think Mana would lie. Not for something like this.” Yugi spoke then looked into those entrancing scarlet eyes and could personally see why Mana would suggest him. He was rather handsome, that Yugi will admit at the drop of a hat and it was clear Ryou didn’t give him insight on the other, just that he’d have a likely answer if he wanted to give divination a shot.

As with all things, it is just a mere prediction and not quite a solitary answer. Yugi was even told he had no need to believe in whatever was to happen. But Mana, if he was sure he saw what she envisioned herself as, had the belief and trust that Atemu was the answer he sought for, he’d be a right fool to ignore it on the grounds of his own skepticism. Yugi stepped forward now, slowly reaching for Atemu’s hands before taking them in his own and gave a warm smile before asking if the male would honor him with going out to lunch.

“I want to believe in Mana’s words but I can’t do that without getting to know my dear prophet. Please, won’t you believe her too?”

Atemu couldn’t say no to those pleading eyes...

0

And after that day and a few more dates together, they were like two peas in a pod and both couldn’t be more happier. A fact that was beginning to peeve Bakura as he watched the look on his face shift and threw a chip at him. “Stop daydreaming! If you’re gonna do that here, go and find mini-me and make those eyes at him.” Bakura grumbled and Atemu snickered before moving to stand. Fine by him, after all, they had a session today and he was just here to mess with Bakura a little. He dumped the water from the scrying bowl into the sink, cleaning it out with care and a promise to cleanse it properly before giving a wave to Bakura and left his apartment to head back to his own.

When Atemu got to his place, he saw Yugi in the hall with an overnight bag sitting beside him, back against the wall as he waited. “How long were you waiting? Hopefully not too long if you hadn’t texted me, little one.” Yugi looked at him and smiled, telling him he was there for about ten minutes now. Atemu smiled, moving to unlock the door for them both and headed inside. “Good, if it was twenty then I’d take full blame for hanging out at Bakura’s too long.” he replied as he closed the door behind Yugi once he stepped inside. So then, Atemu began as he locked the door and followed after the other male into the scrying room. Atemu began the task of cleansing, bringing out Mana to do the same, unraveling her from the black cloth that she was always stored away in.

Yugi took place in his usual seat, a candle already set on the table for use once Atemu was done with the procedures. The crystal ball was settled on the plinth as Yugi lit the candle, Atemu settling in his own seat. “What shall I divinate today?” Yugi smiled softly as he look to his partner. “How about we prophesize how long it will be before our next kiss?”

Atemu smirked, setting Mana carefully to the side as he leaned over the table, meeting Yugi halfway. “We don’t need a prophecy to decide that. A kiss is always 100% guaranteed~” he teased, making Yugi laugh as he leaned in to meet Atemu in the center, meshing lips together in a soft, content kiss.


	21. Day 21: Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi surfaces in search of a meal when he finds a lone boy out on the shore. A remembrance of the day that he had long forgotten due to past circumstances of his human life, he decided to grant the boy something he had lost...
> 
> On the grounds that his partner would not cow to the pressures of fatherhood, the very thing he left home for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy father’s day to all and a reminder of that fact spawned another page in the siren AU. a small warning for minor graphic description of feeding the hungry sirens.

Yugi hummed softly as he woke from his peaceful slumber, stretching out slowly before looking around the beautiful grotto that was now his home. It has been a month and a half since his rebirth into a siren and grew into his life rather quick for all that he went through to get to this point. He did have a bit of homesickness the first few days amidst the work of trying to adapt to his new tail, even taking the time to surface around the area of the beach house that he once stayed with his friends only to see the absence of light in the house to show that the vacation was over and Jounouchi, Seto and Mokuba returned back to Domino.

It truly broke his heart but Atemu showed that for all his bravado, he was a doting mate and took care to ease Yugi into his new life and home. Once he felt comfortable and adapted to many things, especially when it came to food, Yugi was swimming fast and singing beautifully than any angel. He looked down to Atemu who slept quietly beside him and smiled, deciding that he’d fetch them breakfast as he rose slowly from the spongy seaweed and algae bed wrapped in old, faded beach towels pulled from the beaches. Yugi looked to the bright blue expanse glowing from the sun above, seeing colorful fish swimming along and the occasional bigger fare meandering about.

Yugi will admit that he was grateful that Atemu’s presence in these parts for so many years drove away any big predators, knowing full well he wouldn’t have known how to handle himself when it came to a shark. Lazily drifting along, Yugi decided on who he should lure into the watery depths and decided on picking up a sizable one if he could spot one, smiling in delight as he started for the popular beach that was their hunting grounds. Atemu would be so happy for the meal!

0

When Yugi surfaced, the day didn’t completely register to mind for a moment until he realized the reason for the extremely crowded beach chock full of families. Such a holiday that his human life often forgets as the reason behind such celebration had long left him in his childhood. As such, it never once occurred to him that Father’s Day was that day. The siren hummed, tail propelling his body forward as he looked among the happy faces of the children playing games with their dads, others watching as the grill crackles and pops with the warm scents of hamburgers and hot dogs. There were a few couples there just relaxing but all in all, it was your typical beach day and it was almost shameful to think of pulling one of these eager fathers from their families. He sighed, sinking further now to continue along, playing the obvious tourist out for a swim in too deep waters scanning the shoreline.

As he thought of the concept of fathering, Yugi wondered now if Atemu had ever considered the thought as he had left his home and kingdom behind to escape such things and the clearly uninteresting female siren population that never tickled his fancy as Yugi himself had. Probably not, Yugi mused, then began to wonder if siren biology would equip the males with such things to have children of their own between two males but quickly shut the thought down with a heated blush under the water. If that was a fact, Atemu would at least tell him over trying to surprise him with that idea after a moonlight nesting session. Finally, violet hues spotted a lone male, big and bulky as he had hoped for and grinned playfully as he went to slowly inch towards his target when something else caught his eye further down.

It was a young boy, far from the other families on the beach hunched over in the sand with a worn piece of driftwood in hand. He was doodling random patterns in the wet sand but the expression on his face showed little amusement to his solitary game. This had Yugi grow a little curious, eyeing his current prey as if ignoring him now would be a missed opportunity but the child seemed alone and separated. He weighed his options quickly and decided that the boy would take precedence this time and slowly made his way towards the shoreline. The small brunet boy continued to make random lines in the sand, disconnecting from all the festivities around him as light amber eyes stared at the lines wistfully.

He was alone, clear as day, and couldn't think to be invested in the rapacious glee around him as families spent time with each other on this day devoted to the fathers all around. His parents had passed long ago and his caretaker was being a pain so he decided to go out on his own to the beach to play. However, the idea of coming to the beach was a terrible mistake and decided the only empty spot would be a good place to just lament and muse on his situation. A splash caused him to lift his head, seeing violet eyes watching him before a head raised from the water with a warm smile.

“Hello, dear. Why are you out here all alone?” The boy blinked, looking around for a moment before pointing at himself and Yugi nodded, motioning for him to give his answer. “My caretaker was annoying me. So I came to the beach to play.” Yugi frowned, asking about where his parents were and learnt the tragic tale of their passing when he was younger. Keeping himself afloat, Yugi began to speak with the young boy, asking why he wasn’t playing with the other children or at least making friends with the parents already there to get something to eat. Surely sitting idly by with all this cooked food was making him terribly hungry, a fact that the boy didn’t mention but Yugi could hear. The boy didn’t want to make trouble for himself so he decided to stick around there. “Well that isn’t fair for you. Here, I’ll get you something.” Yugi said before he was gone. The boy was stunned by such generosity of a complete stranger but smiled, holding his groaning belly that ached for food.

0

Atemu had no need to be alarmed upon waking but he did have his concerns when Yugi wasn’t beside him. His mate did well to not reveal himself to the public when serenading a foolish ground dweller into their claws for meals but the other siren still had his worries. He allowed himself to sit idle in hopes that Yugi would return soon with a promising meal but after a good hour, he grew frustrated. Yugi was a fantastic hunter so this wouldn’t have taken him this long. Moving from their shared nest, Atemu was out of the grotto and heading for the populated beachfront.

When he surfaced, sharp scarlet glanced around, seeing the beach teeming with families with their grills and playthings for the children but no sign of his dear mate. Bubbles rushed from his mouth as he skulked the shoreline in hopes to see Yugi, eventually catching sight of him at the far end with a child there, happily eating some burgers. Without a single thought, his tail flicked at abnormal speeds to reach him. Yugi heard him before he saw him, quickly turning to face the other whose eyes clearly read of what he was up to. “I know what you’re thinking and I will explain to you in better details when we’re home. But Atemu, meet Judai. Judai, Atemu.” Yugi introduced and while little Judai was intimidated by the other, he gave a shy wave. “Charmed.” he mumbled before looking at Yugi once more.

Yugi knew what that one meant and frowned, moving closer to Atemu who gave a single motion and was soon gone underneath the waves. Judai watched the exchange and asked if everything was alright. This is exactly what he feared and didn’t want Yugi to be in trouble because of him. “I’m sorry if Atemu is mad at you...I-I didn’t want that...” he murmured and Yugi hushed him, promising that nothing was wrong and that he’d go talk to him. “But Judai...I want you to think on something for me.” Yugi murmured as he looked to the families on the beach. If you feel your life is not fulfilling, to come and meet him again at this very spot before midnight. “I will wait here before the turn of the day. If home is not right for you then come to me and I can work some magic of my own to make you happy.”

Judai tilted his head at the thought, wrapping his arms around his raised knees as he thought about it before nodding. Yugi was really nice and worried for him. He was like the father he didn’t have but also didn’t want to cause conflict with Atemu who he was sure was closer to him. The siren smiled and reminded him of the deadline before he was gone, Judai almost thinking he saw a lavender tail surface from the water as Yugi left before rubbing his eyes. Yugi couldn’t have a tail.

0

Back at the grotto, Atemu was gnawing on the arm of a woman he had thralled on the way back, waiting for Yugi’s return. Yugi didn’t show himself to that child, which he was grateful for, but he was still displeased by his behavior. Just the sight of the child had reminded Atemu of old responsibilities and pressures of the crown. He knew Yugi meant no harm by getting acquainted with the boy but he didn’t know of his aversion to them. Of course, if Yugi had meant to lure the child, he knew better than to pick someone so scrawny with little meat on the bones. His gaze turned up to the displacement of water, seeing Yugi swimming towards him and swallowed the flesh in his jaws.

“I’m waiting for the explanation, dear pearl.” Yugi gave a sheepish smile as he settled beside Atemu, making grabby hands for the body. Atemu gave a cocky smirk, lifting the arm and waved the hand at him which made him pout. "Ok ok.” Yugi huffed petulantly, razor sharp teeth tearing into hand before he began to speak. Yugi began first with giving Atemu the rundown of the packed shores and the representation of this particular day to the humans. Atemu snorted at the thought but allowed Yugi to continue the explanation as they feasted, learning why he was so intrigued by the boy. “I think he’s really lonely, Atemu. I don’t want you to think I’m pressuring you into suddenly becoming a parent but my heart goes out to him, especially today. To not have a father...I relate to it.” Now Atemu was left silent to Yugi’s words.

The other siren never pried into Yugi’s human past as it was unnecessary to know but the thought that he had gone a childhood without a father made him too relate in mild ways. Of his own father, the king, always busy and never had time for his son. Of the long, agonizing hours of studying and singing and preparing to take the throne until he finally cracked and abdicated from those responsibilities for a freer life once children became a topic. Of desperate siren women throwing themselves at his fins for the title of power of being his mate with voices so off tune it gave Atemu constant headaches.

He was glad to be away from that life and was at peace with someone that he could be comfortable with. But past musings aside, he took into consideration Yugi’s clear desire to possibly adopt the boy and it left him mixed feelings. On one hand, it would be a heir to his sizable collection of items gained from years of wandering the vast oceans before roosting in the place he had now but the other was the lack of privacy and timeless care for a pup until he grew and adapted. Yugi had a good heart and a smart head on his shoulders so he wouldn’t think to take this without proper planning. “Well then, my sweet pearl, if you’re that much inclined to take on this tiny ground dweller, I will leave that decision up to you. But I want something in return for this.” Atemu spoke once they had finished their meal and Yugi was giddy with promise of acquiring meals for the week and giving Atemu some well-deserved personal nesting time.

Atemu took no time into agreeing to the terms, tail swiping away the remains of the body to be disposed of later and Yugi dragged into the privacy of the grotto to cash in on part of that promise.

0

It was around the eleventh hour when Yugi peered from the ocean waters, looking around the beach shore. It was emptied out now with the day finally over and families returned to their homes or hotels with the boardwalk closed until the next day. There was a roaming loner or two walking about the beach but Yugi had little care for them as he swam towards the spot where he first found Judai. A little ball of hope had him anticipating that the boy would be there, tired of a caretaker that sounded like he or she was tired of doing their foster duties. Yugi knew for what little he kept of his old life, his heart would go out to Judai and perhaps find him a better foster than the person to have him now. Of the knowledge that he himself wouldn’t be able to take him in with such a small living space shared with his grandfather and mother. Not to mention all the legal hoops he’d had to deal with in the process.

But as a siren, they were rather assertive and persistent creatures if Atemu wasn’t an example of those traits. Yugi was less of that but the urge was there and the desire to get Judai from a life certainly not made for him with the losses he suffered sparked a maternal instinct in him. It’s far from his usual personality but one had to consider, becoming a siren has changed much of those traits he had when he was human. He held some distinct manners in him that are the remnants of the life he sacrificed but there was much more than made him a whole new man, one that was confident and forward. Yugi coasted through the water as he watched the beach, seeing nothing for a moment and sighed. “Perhaps the offer was too much for such a youngin’...” he started before hearing a soft voice call his name and turned to see Judai running towards the shore.

“Judai!” Yugi exclaimed, the small boy stopping before him with deep pants for running and apologized as it was hard to sneak out. “But I think I understand what you told me. That you’ll give me a family, right?” Yugi smiled and nodded, promising that he will be loved and coddled in the embrace of a caring family if that is what he desired. Judai rubbed his arm, looking back then to Yugi, nodding and Yugi gave a warm smile. “Welcome to our family, little Judai~ Listen to your new lullaby and when you wake, papa will bring you some food.” Judai nodded, unaware of the consequences he was about to walk into, the innocent childlike mind filled with the idea of having a family. A real family.

Yugi grinned with those shark-like teeth, swimming back from the shore and when his lips parted, a melodious hymn erupted from his lips. Judai was in awe, eyes wide and bright as his young mind was easily thralled to the call of the siren. So entranced was he that, like Yugi before, Judai missed the details that Yugi wasn’t human as perceived upon first glance. The shark-like teeth, the slitted pupils of a predator, the webbed claws that reached out towards the child, beckoning him with promise of a tender hug. Judai couldn’t resist the call, the soothing melody of an unknown lullaby drawing him in, encompassing his mind like a vice. The chill of the evening tides registered nothing to Judai’s skin as he walked into the water, going further and further until he started to paddle his way towards the siren.

Yugi’s smile only grew sharper, cooing Judai’s name as he urged him into the waiting embrace for him, his lavender tail flicking above the surface as his song grew stronger. Papa, Judai whispered, falling into the siren’s arms and felt them wrap around him, holding him close. His head settled to the bare chest, eyes slowly closing as Yugi began to swim further and further from the shore, singing the sweet lullaby as he ran claws through the shaggy brown mop. If one were to gaze out into the moonlit ocean, they would’ve seen the two out in the open but the moment they chose to blink, the last sight of them would’ve been the lavender tail with its indigo rings and fluttering fins disappearing underwater.

When the caretaker awoken to realize the boy had gone missing, he’d be too late in finding him, the only sign of Judai to be left behind was a single shoe that reached the shore.

0

Atemu raised his head from his arms, having been drifting on and off from slumber awaiting Yugi’s return. The siren heard him coming, catching the humming lullaby first before he saw his partner coming into the grotto, holding a small body in his arms. He recognized him easily as the boy from the shore, sleeping peacefully in Yugi’s arms as the new tail he sported hugged around the siren’s waist like a seahorse clinging to a stalk of kelp. It was an interesting patterned thing with scales of silver starting from the hip and down midway before cutting off into a v-shaped line where black continued down to the tip, light mulberry fins ending the short tail. Raising himself from the bed, he nodded in approval, proud to see that Yugi’s spell casting had flourished to a point that he didn’t need his guidance in the ways of siren transformation.

“Our new son, is he?” Atemu questioned as Yugi settled himself onto the bed so he could lay Judai down. “He is. Hopefully, the pressure of fatherhood won’t be troubling for you.” A stream of bubbles left the gills as the siren smiled. With stories so similar, Atemu wouldn’t dare to not put his time in as a father towards their new pup. Brushing a lock from the small boy’s face, he promised that he will be the best father he could be and Yugi smiled. “It’s all I could ask for.” he whispered, leaning towards him and their mouths met in a loving kiss before the two settled down for slumber with plans of what they will be up to with Judai to prepare him for his new life.

Lessons on swimming, singing and hunting for easy things like crabs and small fish, a diet to get him accustomed to live and raw prey until he was ready to be weaned to their real diet. Judai will grow fast and adapt even faster, his smarts hidden behind his headstrong behavior, a trait to never leave. When Judai woke to the face of his new parents and new life under the sea, he wasn’t scared one bit for the unknown fact his human body had to die to be reborn as a siren but smiled the brightest smile as he threw himself into Yugi’s arms with a delighted cry of:

“Papa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a note: Judai’s tail pattern is reminiscent of Yubel as i was originally tossing the idea of him bringing the card with him in some way as she is a major part of his life but decided instead of doing a homage to Slifer Red for his tail, he get Yubel’s color scheme instead~


	22. Day 22: Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring has come to the city of Domino and with the new sights and food to come with the season, Yugi decided to allow the spirit to try a common snack of the springtime. But there was another topic Yugi wished to revisit with the spirit now that he had the whole winter to think it over.

Spring has sprung and everything was swathed in pink. The soft color was a treat to Yugi’s eyes, in particular for the blooming sakura trees planted around town for all to view. Since the personal moment shared between himself and the spirit of the puzzle, Yugi felt he understood the spirit more and was conscientious of what made the other react in certain ways and not do anything that would push him away. He was a sensitive entity and one still learning much of the modern world but Yugi had become a great teacher in showing him new things, even letting him enjoy momentary out of body experiences to try something such as the spicy tang of orange chicken or the sweet, creamy delight in a bowl of ice cream.

Now, with the chill of old man winter gone and the fresh blooms of spring making its rise from the once frozen earth, Yugi wanted to show the spirit more of the different seasons. Spring was a refreshing sort, the new budding of life all around as the wiry limbs of trees were slowly gaining their foliage back and flowers sprouting from the cold earth. Small streams and ponds were losing their coat of ice and small animals were coming out from their covers to bring life to the once bleak and quiet city. Yugi took a deep breath of the fresh outdoors, calling to his grandfather in the shop that he was going to take a walk for a bit and was out the door before hearing a reply. “Mou hitori no boku, isn’t the spring weather charming?” Yugi asked aloud, stirring the spirit from his lazy slumber adrift in Yugi’s mental space.

It was a compromise of innate fears of the spirit’s own space, his half of the mind shrouded in darkness and mystery. He was accustomed to that space, sure, but there was just some days where it overwhelmed him in a sensory overload and one night proved to have been worse than normal. That night had drawn Yugi from his slumber and quickly urged the spirit into his space and to use it without argument when he needed it. The arrangement worked and the spirit was ever grateful for his infallible kindness. Such as now as he rose to gently inquire of Yugi’s question. Yugi smiled as he opened his senses, a thing he took time into practicing after experiencing the same through the spirit. Through that connection, the spirit began to see the world from Yugi’s eyes, in awe of the scenery that was a complete 180 of the winter time that he had seen once before.

Things were alive with color, the blossoms of the trees such a soothing aura just by viewing them. The joy reflected through the bond and Yugi smiled as he continued to walk down the street, viewing all the familiar sights he knew of just to share with the spirit of the puzzle. The spirit was grateful of the things that Yugi showed and expressed his happiness through the bond once more, making Yugi proud of one accomplishment but mentioned that he wasn't done yet. This had the spirit curious, wondering what else there was to show him.

“Like before, when I share the taste of winter with the hot cocoa, I want to share the taste of spring too. There’s a place I know that has really good sakura mochi. It’s something I’d love to treat myself to at the start of spring.” The spirit was interested by the treat, eager to indulge in another gift of the season that Yugi was willing to treat him to. Running along, Yugi soon reached the spot, revealing it to be a modest little food stand, a sizable selection of snacks, drinks and treats. The spirit was a curious one, seeing all in view as Yugi was making his selection, the slender curvature of the ramune bottles sparking a curious delight. Yugi noted this and smiled, picking up one of the bottles, a melon flavor, and paid for everything.

“Ok, mou hitori no boku. Let’s go find a place to sit then you can take over and try things for yourself like before.” The spirit nodded in agreement, Yugi waving to the vendor before making his way towards a small ledge fence to sit, taking a moment to open the bottle of ramune to save the spirit the struggle with the bottle’s design and nodded. All set, Yugi whispered, closing his eyes and the spirit did his part, slowly drawing Yugi into the mental space, the change so minor that no one on the road would catch it unless they were looking closely at him. Scarlet hues opened then looked down to the package of sakura mochi that Yugi bought special for him to try. Holding that same, close connection with his host to share the experience, the spirit picked up one of the delicate, rounded mochi and took a bite, rather shocked by its gooey texture.

Yugi giggled a little at the shock, smiling as the shock faded to delight at the treat. The sticky rice paired with the pickled leaf and sweet red bean paste was a symphony of flavor for the spirit. It was interesting, that was certain, but the spirit liked it and before he knew it, he had finished one and was moving onto the next. The spirit’s joy made Yugi ever so happy to have this time to share the little things with him but knew there was at least one thing that would truly make the spirit happy. He had been thinking about it since it was subtly addressed back during the winter season. The spirit never vocalized his feelings since then, likely out of respect to Yugi’s own young, turbulent emotions but during the time where the spirit had been quiet, Yugi was musing over the revelation of the spirit’s desires.

Truly, he asked for nothing as his goal was seemingly to keep Yugi safe and happy. The notion of that alone was enough of a reward but Yugi thought with time, that the spirit deserved more. The teen didn’t know exactly how pursuing a romantic relationship would work with an ancient spirit but with the things he and the spirit had achieved thus far in regard to sharing physical contact through the five senses, he felt there was more they could explore with this bond they had. All it took was just some time to sit down and converse with the spirit with words over curious emotional pulses. When Yugi took the moment to see through the spirit’s eyes, he saw that he had finished the tray of mochi and had picked up the bottle of ramune, perturbed by the marble inside and giggled.

“Don’t worry, mou hitori no boku, the marble won’t come out or anything. Go ahead and take a sip.” Eased by Yugi’s admission, the spirit lifted the bottle and took a sip, the carbonated drink bubbling fierce on his tongue, the pleasant sweetness of the melon-flavored drink yet another tic on the mental list of things he liked. Yugi smiled, glad that both were received so well for a first try before laying down in the bed, “Hey, mou hitori no boku...” he began softly, raising a small flicker of alarm in the spirit and once more, Yugi soothed him from panicking as he did nothing wrong. When he settled, Yugi began to speak with a calm, gentle tone. He spoke of how happy he was to see the spirit enjoying the simple things in life that Yugi was able to show to him but wanted to give more to him.

The spirit protested that he needed nothing more, that just these moments were enough and didn’t want to take away from the small male’s life. “But that’s just it. You _are_ a part of my life. I could show you the world if I could but I can’t do that so easily. However, there is more that I can do, more than you yourself hadn’t spoken of with me since I noticed a hint of it.” Fingers gripped tight around the glass bottle as the spirit went quiet, making Yugi frown. “Please...mou hitori no boku...tell me what you feel. What you feel...about me.” The spirit was too quiet, alarmingly so that Yugi feared that he would be slingshotted back into his body and the spirit gone into hiding for pressing but that wasn’t the case. There was a whisper, a reminder that Yugi knew but to be properly reminded as per the request given, the bond flickered with a well of emotions.

Devotion. Love. Gratitude. All of it swirled into a tender, sweet fog that wrapped around Yugi like a warm woolen blanket. The smallest shudder crawled up his spine but not of fear. It was a tingling sensation, a sweet and warm one like that he was sure one would feel for a crush. With the knowledge of that made Yugi come to the realization that perhaps they can work. It would take time as he was sure the spirit still had a few self-confidence issues to be worked on but as long as Yugi was there to guide and help him, they will work. Yugi wanted them to work. Sure, it was putting all the thoughts he had of Anzu aside, of all the confidence he built up to ask her himself, but somewhere deep inside after learning so much of the spirit told him that to toss aside such genuine feelings would be a waste. Mou hitori no boku cared so much for him, cared for him on such a deep plane just on the precipice of worship but Yugi didn’t want to be placed on that pedestal.

He wanted to treat the spirit equally, treat him with just as much respect, care and devotion the spirit gave to him. With a small smile and a gentle nudge to bring the spirit onto his feet so he could walk back home after throwing away the mochi container, Yugi began to speak once more to the spirit and what he had to say had completely halted the other. “I’ve thought about it just as I said I would...and I want this. Want whatever we can make between us. It will be hard to imagine, I’m sure, but it feels right. Feels like we belong together deeper than just host and spirit. I was just too oblivious and perhaps a bit blind to see that, mou hitori no boku. I’m sorry.”

The spirit smiled, whispering that Yugi had no need to apologize as he was just grateful on one too many levels for this chance. “Thank you, aibou. Truly...thank you.” he murmured softly as he went about holding himself tightly, an action that to the unknown eye would seem as if the spirit was trying to block the mildest chill from reaching him but the truth was really seen by Yugi. The warm hug was an absolute delight, Yugi mimicking the action as he sat on the small twin in his soul room, a bright smile across his face as the two silently exchanged the gentle notes of love and care through the bond, the spirit walking home with a renewed outlook on his very existence and the hopeful future that he will be able to share now with his partner.


	23. Day 23: Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tradition was a staple in dragon culture even for how little dragons were around after the dragon riders. So let it be one female to remind Yugi that the lack of traditional courting on his part puts him in a bad position for seeking suitors when he already had a mate he cherished. Atemu however makes the offer to create their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can tell i love sassy Gandora!Yugi just as much as i love playful Gandora!Yugi

There was a tradition that was followed by dragons. To be officially bonded, a dragon had to commit to a courtship dance and once accepted, the partner would reciprocate herself and the mating would proceed. Yugi knew this tradition well and would follow it if he didn’t have one glaring problem of his choice of partner.

Atemu wasn’t a dragon.

But he didn’t let such a simple thing as a matter of species take away from the happiness he had with his rider. At least, that is how he felt until a small incident had made him reconsider the thought. As promised for Atemu’s peace of mind, Yugi had gone out for an early morning flight to stretch out his wings and enjoy the skies he unconsciously missed even when he felt more at home with Atemu. The wind sailing over his face and scales, the drag and lift with each wing beat, the thermals that let him soar higher before diving down into a sharp drop. The freedom of the flight was liberating and Yugi would have to remind himself to apologize for being childishly vexed about leaving to do this.

As he flew over the mountain range that lined the area in which they settled, knowing well there was a whole other kingdom there yet wouldn’t bother with them, he didn’t realize he had been spotted by another dragon. She was without a rider, finding the idea of a weak human to command her foolish and insulting. Humans were made to be food at best or hunted for the thrill of the sport. So when her eyes had landed on the beautiful obsidian scales and shining red gems, she would be pleasantly affronted when Yugi didn’t respond to her presence when she flew to join his side. He had noticed her, knew what she desired but Yugi would have none of it, instead finding a thermal to ascend higher. Seeing this made her thought he would be committing to the traditional dance of the dragons.

She followed desperately until the roll of golden eyes had Yugi finally stop to a hover, glaring at the dragon that was persistent. He growled for her to leave, catching the features of a Tyrant Dragon and snorted. Conceited dragons they were. Even if he didn’t have Atemu, he would never consider one to be acceptable for a mate. He rather be at odds with the Luster Dragons in dumb squabbles over the purity of their gems. Healthy body meant healthy gems and Yugi took pride in that more as his were also the source of his destructive power. But that was beside the point now as the dragon refused. “You know how rare your kind is? Of any of us? I would be a fool to let you fly off from me. You crossed into _my_ hunting grounds, _my_ very territory and you expect me to just allow you a free pass?” She questioned with the haughtiest air he could imagine, making him think of those callous nobles begging for his and Atemu’s help with protection then decided to turn that help on its head into insults at his mate.

They learned very belatedly he was a heated dragon and one that did not fear ruining the status quo downing them like candy into his belly for the honor of his mate. “No I don’t but I would also ask for that large ego of yours to understand you have no chance. I already have a mate in my rider. He is better than any dragon that could attempt to catch my eye.” Yugi spat roughly. The dragon clamped her jaw shut and feeling the spat had finally ended, Yugi nodded before he went to go about the rest of his flight before he had to return home. But as the Tyrant Dragon watched his back, she growled and called him a failure of a dragon.

“To be mated to a human is one thing but you can’t expect any to believe you’re mated without the traditional dance of our kind. Something a _human_ can’t replicate. Shout it as much as you like, no one will believe you.” She snapped before she flew off back to her cavern, stung by the rejection and insulted that she was shafted for a human. A _male_ human, nonetheless. What wasted genetics of a Gandora to a bony little parasite. Yugi wanted to ignore the scathing words, but they had nestled their roots into his mind and knew as much as he didn’t want to believe in them, she had made a point.

Any female, even some inclined males, would continue to look upon him as a free “bull” male, still at his prime for rearing children or bragging rights, perhaps both when it came to the truly posh breeds of dragons that mate for children and the premise of parading a male or female who’s beauty outshines all. This made Yugi realize dragons were such vain creatures and groaned. “Just my luck that I’ll look in a mirror and hate myself.” he grumbled and decided that was enough flight for a day and rounded back to return home. At least there, he can snuggle up with Atemu and just put the words of the tyrant behind him.

0

“Yugi, you look upset.” Atemu spoke as he spotted Yugi sulking on the couch when he had woken later that morning. Breakfast had been waiting for him but Yugi hadn’t joined him, the dragon speaking that he had nabbed a few deer during his morning flight. At the mention of the flight, Atemu had asked how it went but was met with “I don’t want to talk about it” before Yugi excused himself from the room. This sparked worry in the rider, finishing his porridge swiftly, setting everything into the sink to be handled later before meeting Yugi in the living area and posing the inquiry. “I’m not upset.” Yugi mumbled, feeling a hand rest gently in his hair and knew what would be coming next. It always worked and he’d never could ignore it easily.

The fingers began to gently massage his scalp just the way he enjoyed it, causing Yugi to whine pitifully but Atemu didn’t plan to stop. Not until he gained an answer from Yugi. And finally he did, Yugi cracking under the gentle scritches and told him of the flight and how everything had gone well until he crossed the mountains. He spoke of the female Tyrant Dragon that was expecting a courtship dance and when refused, she had lived to the reason behind their name and reminded him that even if he claimed Atemu for his mate, no other dragon would see it that way.

“It’s not even for the reason you think. Just tradition of all the dragons. Without a proper courtship dance to you, others who remain will still see me as single.” With that out on the table now for Atemu to process as he wished, Yugi settled his head on the rider’s shoulder, fingers still nestled in the mussed locks. While Atemu didn’t know everything of dragon culture, the thought that the two wouldn’t be seen as mated over a simple matter of tradition reminded him so much of his old life. Of arranged marriages or parties made to exhibit acceptable spouses. The line between dragons and humans wasn’t so profound as he once thought but shoved that to the side. As endearing it was to see Yugi pouty, he knew this was also a sensitive topic for him.

The dragon was appreciative of what he had and would never think to let him go for anything but to have dragons thrown themselves at him for the same reason that noble daughters and sons would was a sour note in his little paradise. They were lucky they had their solitude when one ignored the desperate lords and ladies asking for their assistance still but if dragons get thrown into the mix seeking Yugi and seeing him at his side, it wouldn’t end well. Yugi had his teeth and claws for fighting but if he ever had to use his real power, it would leave him drained and Atemu defenseless.

“Yugi,” Atemu began as he made to articulate how to go forward with the suggestion. “Tell me, does something change when dragons have a successful courtship dance?” Yugi raised his head now to the curious but serious question. “It does. When one does the dance and the partner reciprocate, we consummate the bond, producing eggs and ensuring the future generation. Typical dragon things...oh! And our scent glands secrete a different scent to solidify the mating claim pretty much. Of course, some dragons aren’t respectable with that and as such reminded me we are vain as hell.” Yugi finished. Atemu nodded as he began to wonder. Yugi had never done a courtship dance, obviously for the reason that he was but a mere human so it would only be met with one sided acceptance by a dragon’s standard.

It wouldn’t help Yugi’s situation in any way if he couldn’t do something to instate his claim of the dragon as the bond of dragon and rider wouldn’t apply to a feral dragon if by what Yugi spoke of the female expecting courtship had said. There had to be something they could do for Yugi’s ease of mind and his own. Tapping fingers on his knee, Atemu came to a conclusion, of something he hadn’t practiced in a long time but if it does what he hoped, then it will help Yugi from the pesky dragons that sought him should he go out to fly. “I have an idea, little one. We’ll commit to your courtship dance as tradition says.” Yugi jumped at the sudden offer, looking at Atemu in wonder.

But how? Atemu wasn’t a dragon so to swap scents was impossible. The human scent wasn’t as prominent as his would be. It was subtle and would only be truly caught if one got close enough to scent it. Atemu smiled and told Yugi he had a plan that should work. It was a stretch but after learning the craft on a whim of individualistic need from the other nobles, he may as well put it to use for something worthwhile. Yugi didn’t know what Atemu had planned but whatever it may be, it practically confirmed they were meant to be. Who needed a dragon when he had the absolute best mate and partner in his precious rider.

Yugi was giddy to see what kind of courtship Atemu had in mind.

0

The two were in a large field right outside the forest where they lived, the wide expanse just enough space for Yugi to do his courtship dance and well within view of any dragon within the area. It would be a sight but one worth the reaction once they learned the dance wasn’t for them. Yugi will stand firm to the decision that no dragon could outshine and replace Atemu. He was going through with his tradition to ensure his happiness and to keep other dragons off his back, as a rightful partner dragon would do. Yugi could just fall in love with him all over again for what Atemu was willing to do to integrate with every aspect of his life as a dragon in response to Yugi becoming human just to live beside him. Atemu had a sack sitting beside him, something he had purchased on a whim the last time he had gone into town and all Yugi was told is that it was finally going to be put to good use. “Now then, Yugi, you ready?” Atemu asked as he looked towards him with a single scarlet eye and Yugi nodded.

The transition from human to dragon was effortless as it was quick, the powerful form of his Gandora appearance still a lovely sight in the sun with his scales and gems polished by his hand. The large head of the dragon bowed down to Atemu with a deep rumble, nudging his beak against him playfully which was met with a loving pat across his jaw. “Show me your dance, my precious Gandora.” Atemu urged and Yugi obeyed without a second thought. Large wings spread open like dark sails and went to sweep them down, sending a gust of cool wind over Atemu, ruffling his hair and clothing before the dragon was off the ground. Thermals caught the strong membranes, bringing Yugi higher and higher into the sky, just within Atemu’s sight. Then, it began. Even with the mildest handicap of his single vision, the image of grace and beauty was not lost on Atemu.

The dragon dipped and twirled with perfected ease, the ruby red gems to line his form glittering in the sun with each bank across the sky. He danced with purpose, to display himself with all he had. Yugi knew they loved each other deeply and that would never change but knowing now that Atemu was willing to participate in tradition for the dragons for him made every instinctual response come forward. Yugi was courting a mate, his mate, one who held his heart delicately in his hands and meant so much more to him. He wasn’t just his rider, wasn’t just a human. He was Atemu Sennen, a man who proved to have the heart of a dragon more than any dragon to possibly live now. With very few to likely be in existence since the age of dragon riders and ignoring the Tyrant Dragon, Atemu would be the only dragon worthy of the Gandora.

With that fueling his dance, Yugi dipped and dived and commanded the very sunlight to make him practically glow. As he reached the apex of his dance, Yugi urged the gems to glow, not from the light of the sun but radiate with their inner energy, leaving trails of light to follow his movements, making intricate and dazzling patterns, leaving Atemu in complete awe. Soon, Yugi began to descend towards him, the light in the gems fading away until his feet touched the ground and left only the gem to take precedence in the center of his chest to retain its glow, a calling to where his heart rested. Atemu moved forward slowly, reaching up to touch the gem, feeling its warmth under his palm and smiled.

“That was absolutely stunning, Yugi. I’m ashamed I can’t display myself in the same manner but hopefully what I can do is enough to match your courtship dance equally.” Atemu whispered as Yugi lowered his head to nuzzle his beak against his side. A soothing gesture that he’ll appreciate anything Atemu could do just for the sheer fact that he had improvised a dance in which to respond to his own and that was more than enough. Bringing his hand back and placing a kiss upon his beak, Atemu moved back to the sack, opening it to reach inside. Yugi watched with curiosity in those glowing golden orbs, seeing a flash of color come from the bag, revealing it to be a long piece of blue silk. Tucked under his arm, Atemu set the sack aside and kicked off his boots before gazing up to Yugi.

Smile still present, Atemu began to explain the reason behind the silk. When he was still living as a mere noble, he had wanted to do something for himself, something not guided by the words of his father. So in a small stage of rebellion, he had snuck out from home and went to the entertainment district, a place he wouldn’t seek to frequent as the so called entertainment wasn’t to his taste but for this purpose, there was something he had heard about and it interested him. The art of silk dancing. There was a place that performed as well as taught the craft and Atemu wanted to learn. Strange for a noble’s son to walk in with such intent but the women there were welcoming, ecstatic to have a male join them in the art and taught him the basics to the advanced.

Atemu never thought he’d find a time or place to apply it as it was just something he wanted to know to be different from the other posh nobles who would never consider art of any kind worth it unless it’s to be bought and displayed in their homes. “But now I do. While I cannot fly and dance in the skies as you have, I hope that this presentation of my skills will be enough to show how deep our bond has become. From dragon and rider to a mated pair, this is my dance to you.” Atemu spoke dutifully, the silk veil draped over his shoulders and gripped in his hands as he bowed before Yugi. Then he began.

Just like Atemu was, Yugi was completely entranced as Atemu moved. He was like water in motion, fluid and graceful and the silk veil trailed like a current behind him. He twisted and turned, the silk following his every move and didn’t once catch with the wide sweeps and high kicks that was a testament to his amazing flexibility. His rider danced across the plains, eye closed in deep concentration as practiced steps displayed his conviction. His desires. His love. The silk billowed and Yugi took in a sharp breath as the image to come to mind was a dragon taking flight. No longer was the silk veil like the free flowing river to Yugi’s eyes, they were now a pair of gorgeous sapphire wings.

Like his ruby gems, the silk glittered in the sun like scales, dancing an intricate dance with every motion of Atemu’s body. The dragon didn’t know how much time passed but when Atemu had finished with a final split, instinct registered completely that the courtship dance was received and reciprocated. Atemu was officially his mate by dragon tradition and no one could compete. Atemu, the dragon simpered with need, the transformation quick as Yugi bounded for Atemu. The other brought his legs in before Yugi landed in his arms, lips crashing together in a heated kiss, hands entangled in Atemu’s hair, the silk fluttering to pool about the rider’s waist.

The need was heavy on the air, Yugi clawing at Atemu’s shirt with the desire to have it gone. Atemu pulled back from the kiss with a chuckle, sliding his hands around Yugi’s waist. Eager are we, he teased which gained a pout from the dragon in his lap. “Shut up and let me show you my deepest gratitude and love for this. You just don’t know how happy this made me.” Oh, Atemu knew well enough just by Yugi’s reaction alone. It was obvious tradition, even if Yugi didn’t follow most, was still important. Sure, it may have taken a jealous female dragon to remind him of dragon courtship and the complications that would come of it as a mated pair but not officially to other dragons, but Yugi was proud that Atemu had a plan and executed it beautifully for him.

Now he had to pay it back in full. They wouldn’t be leaving this clearing for a while, Yugi was sure of it.

0

Atemu groaned as he raised himself from the ground, rubbing his back that was severely paying for his choice of sleeping arrangements. But he was worn out with good reason. He turned to look at Yugi who was still in a peaceful slumber beside him. He smiled as he went to stroke the soft mane of hair, looking down to the silk veil. Everything went accordingly and he was glad for every bit of it. It was a solution to one problem out of many and that Yugi wouldn’t have to worry about any unnecessary fighting from stubborn dragons still around that couldn’t think to accept their bonding. He reached to grab his discarded clothes, slipping on the pants before nudging Yugi to wakefulness.

“Come on, darling. We should head back home. As easy as it is for you to sleep on solid ground, my back can’t take it after those rounds.” Yugi huffed as he shifted a little before moving to sit up, whining that he didn’t want to go home quite yet. He looked to Atemu who gave him a look of his own, the two staring before Yugi pouted. “Ok fine...but that’s not what I was thinking I swear...a little.” Yugi spoke with a light chuckle before moving to stand. The two finished dressing and once Yugi changed forms, Atemu was cradled in the large claw of his precious Gandora, Yugi rubbing the underside of his jaw over Atemu to start scenting his mate. Atemu chuckled, holding the silk in hand and had a plan that would allow Yugi to carry his scent.

0

A couple days later Yugi was out and flying again, heading over the mountains once more with the intent to head into the nearby kingdom. There were some ingredients he needed for a dish and he didn’t dare chance the one closer to them. With the desperate folks still a presence to breathe down his neck, he rather do his shopping elsewhere. Of course, the Tyrant Dragon saw him once more and smirked, thinking that he had come this time to reconsider and flew out to follow after him. “So, you have wizened up and left that pathetic creature you called your mate. To fall in love with a human, how despicable.” Alas, she learned just like any other how quick of a temper Yugi had and screeched when a solid tail struck her across the head, stumbling her flight as the other whirled onto her with burning gold eyes.

“Hold your fucking tongue and understand that I am no prize to be claimed no longer. I am Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction by title and Yugi by name. I am bonded to my rider, Atemu Sennen and I follow my own tradition. I will never deny my love of him and by wearing this silk veil that harbors his scent does he stake his claim on me as his mate as I do for him swathed in my scent. So learn your place and never speak ill about humans around me. I may not care for them just as you do but I will not tolerate talk of ill about _MY_ human.” Yugi announced with a tone that spoke finality to the situation. He was a powerful dragon but one that sorely differed from others.

He may not like humans as they are loud, annoying and unforgiving when they had to have their asses covered but Atemu was no ordinary human. He broke away from the demanding lifestyle, freed himself from the pressures and responsibilities that came with being a noble, found love with a dragon and performed a wonderful, glorious dance that no dragon could ever replicate. The very silk veil used in his dance now decorated Yugi’s neck and anything to touch it with the intent to remove it would feel the wrath of his teeth and claws. The Tyrant Dragon was left speechless, eyes drawn to the silken veil to decorate his neck then to Yugi who’s eyes burned with the challenge of her to even dare try and touch the silk with her claws. She finally backed off, humiliated and Yugi grinned.

“Good. I will cross these mountains as I see fit to fly as my mate asked of me and I don’t ever want you to come to me with your simpering. No dragon alive can rut with such passion as he can and that is a fact that will always and forever be true.” Point driven, the Tyrant Dragon flew off in defeat and Yugi continued on his way towards the kingdom to do the shopping that he had come to do. That dragon finally out of his hair made him feel good and was pleased by it. No one will insult his mate and she was lucky to have gotten off easy for it. The trip was quick as Yugi found all that he needed and returned home, but instead of changing back upon landing, he set the bag of groceries to the side and moved over to a lounging dragon lazing about in the sunlight. Heavy plated scales of red decorated his body like armor, the teal expanse showing among the red plates. Scars covered the form with the largest being across his right eye, sealing the eye closed since its loss.

The dragon was resting, head upon its claws as it did until Yugi trotted over to nuzzle against its jaw. “Wake up, Atemu. Don’t put my magic to waste sleeping all day~” Yugi cooed playfully and the single eye opened to look up to the other dragon. “It got boring real quick without you here.” he murmured, stretching out his claws before sitting up. Yugi bubbled with laughter, teasing the other that it was his own request that allowed Yugi to fly around for a couple hours and enjoy himself as a dragon but quieted as the two nuzzled. It was only a temporary spell in which to turn Atemu into a dragon for a few hours but the result of the form he took was one Yugi absolutely adored.

Gandora and Des Volstgalph. Two dragons of distinct rarity paired together and unobtainable. Yugi loved the form but will always love and cherish the human behind it, the one to have created a special tradition of courtship that had won him over again as he had their first meeting. Secretly, Yugi brought a few more veils of different colors in hopes to have Atemu dance for him again. He can’t help it if his mate was so hot when he does silk dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone is gonna ask me, why Des Volstgalph for Atemu? i had remember this dragon in particular as i love its design and for the single use of it in a side arc for a duel earns it the "Rare" title. while i could’ve done Osiris, gotta remember in a previous installment that god-tier dragons are considered rumors~


	24. Day 24: Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was their usual day for meeting up at the café. But when Yugi walked in, he was given the silent treatment. But Atemu was no stranger to silence and knew just what to do to get the ill of Yugi’s bad day out of him.

At the familiar café where they first met, it was practically routine of how their days go. Yugi would come in all bright smiles and something to say about how his morning went and Atemu entertained the game designer with work stories of his own. They had gotten someone new to join the morning crew and while the lass was still learning, she was a right clumsy girl and had been a source of frustrations for the other man in the teaching department. She luckily hasn’t manned the counter but trying to keep her from making a mess of the coffee machine when it came to brewing more for the afternoon rush or nearly burning the rolls and breads she wisely forgot were in the oven were just some of the harrowing tasks Atemu had to face.

“She’s a great girl and I trust in due time she’ll lose the cold feet. Don’t think I can handle another day of unclogging the cappuccino machine.” Atemu told Yugi one day and Yugi couldn’t help the laugh to bubble from the belly at the thought of the trials Atemu had to deal with for the new recruit. But aside from that, the two were very much in love and have seen a few dates since the day Yugi finally received the number from the handsome barista. They knew each other likes and dislikes, favorite food and drinks, pastimes and a variety of games that they loved to play and wouldn’t mind a couple rounds of friendly competition. Especially when some of those competitions end with rewards like dinner.

It was a match made in heaven and Atemu couldn’t imagine himself happier that he took the plunge and helped Yugi along with his endeavor to ask for his number. So it was to his surprise that their usual mid-day meeting turned out a bit differently when Yugi walked into the café with the most somber look upon his face. “Yugi? Yugi darling, what’s wrong?” Atemu asked but received no response. The silent treatment, huh? Must’ve been a bad day. This would require a little bit of TLC and an early break. Looking towards his coworker, Atemu told him the same before rounding the counter and moved to Yugi’s side. The boy looked like he was sorely trying to keep himself from crying as he wasn’t the type to openly weep in public. With a gentle coo that Atemu had him taken care of, he took a hand into his own and went to head into the break room. He was grateful this was another of the rare days where the café was hardly busy. Once in the room, Atemu closed the door behind him and removed his apron, Yugi’s steps mechanical as he went over to the table, sitting down.

Still no word out of him even after taking him from the public space. This will be a bit harder than he thought. But Atemu proved to be an expert of the somber moments even if the last time Yugi had a silent episode of this caliber was the first in which he had to handle. Moving to Yugi’s side, a kiss planted on a soft cheek as Atemu told him he would get his lunch and come back. Grabbing the bento box from the fridge, Atemu returned to the table and set it down, opening it with care to reveal the selection he had prepared for himself. A few rice balls with pickled plums in the center, a side salad of crisp lettuce, tomato and cucumber and perfectly fried karaage for protein. It was a toss up between that or mini hamburger steaks but decided chicken was the right way to go for the day. And looks like it was a perfect choice as the moment Atemu turned to get some cups, the second pair of chopsticks packed should the two decided on a shared lunch date were in Yugi’s hand and he was nibbling on a piece of chicken.

Good, a step forward, Atemu thought as he came back with the thermos and took the seat beside his love. Taking the other pair of chopsticks, the two shared the bento in silence, knowing that pressuring Yugi would get nothing out of him. Take it slow and easy, give him the tender care to weaken the walls and once they fell, Yugi will open up to him. Atemu practiced this will ease that he had it down to a practical science and for each time the silent treatment called for Atemu’s expertise, severe or not since the first time, Yugi was absolutely grateful after. Silence continued through the break room as the two continued to eat from Atemu’s bento, the barista knowing to speak now would break the atmosphere he was trying to build. He could already see the dark cloud ebbing from violet eyes, making him smile and offered the rest of the bento to Yugi without a single word.

He took it and smiled at Atemu, making his heart warm to see the smile he was waiting for. More progress. He filled the cups with chilled green tea and placed Yugi’s cup before him, seeing a pale hand reach for it to take a sip. The barista could tell the air was starting to lighten up from the dreary fog that Yugi brought in with him and with just a little more quiet time—

“...Someone tampered with my coding.”

Atemu’s head shot up in horror once the light voice strained with unshed tears finally spoke up and gripped tight onto the plastic cup. “Tell me all about it.” Yugi whimpered and nodded, giving the entire story of what happened that morning. It had been someone on the night shift, someone clearly jealous of his game. Another developer that had been trying to get their foot in the door for a personal project as well and had been much too jealous that Yugi could just waltz in and pitch an idea that had even Seto Kaiba interested enough to put it into immediate production. So with that jealousy and hatred, the person at fault had tampered with an important line of code and set him back months of work before the next check in. Luckily for them, the person was stupid enough to forget security cameras were always on 24/7 and can’t be so easily tampered with to shut off long enough for them to commit the deed and scamper off successfully.

They were fired on the spot once word got to Kaiba but Yugi was absolutely devastated that someone would go to such lengths to sabotage him. “Kaiba gave me the time to fix it, sure, but...it just hurts to know someone would do this.” Yugi whispered and Atemu could see the dam ready to break. Pushing the seat out to give enough room, Atemu held his arms open and that was the sign Yugi needed. He leapt from his chair and landed himself in Atemu’s arms, gripping tight to him as he sobbed and sobbed hard. Atemu said nothing else and only stroked his back to soothe his lover’s pain. Competitiveness in the gaming industry was always a hurdle that was hard to jump. For Yugi to have gotten this far before the first incident was saying much about his presence in the department before the jealous numbskull decided to choose now to act.

He had to say he was at least proud that Kaiba was giving Yugi extra time otherwise once this got to him and no extension was given, he’d chew the brunet out with the power of familial relations. Atemu never did speak to Yugi that he was cousins with the head of KaibaCorp. That was a surprise for another time when Yugi wasn’t in work-related distress. When the hard sobs dissolved into mere sniffles, Yugi finally pulled himself from Atemu’s shoulder and wiped his eyes with a sleeve, whispering a thank you to the other for taking care of him during a silent episode. “It’s nothing, darling. You know I’m always here to take care of you during these episodes. No need to work under those conditions when I’m only a ten minute walk for a fix. Whether its for food or comfort.” Yugi giggled, mood lightened completely and hugged the barista around the neck, promising a home-cooked dinner to Atemu as thanks for lunch.

It’s a date, Atemu replied, bringing the smaller in for a gentle kiss. Finishing up the tea and clearing the containers from the table, Atemu donned his apron back on and left the break room with Yugi behind him, offering him three pieces of the blackberry scones with a honey glaze and raspberry tea to-go on him. Yugi took it all graciously and waved as he left the café and started back for the KaibaCorp. office. Yugi took one of the scones to munch on as he walked, moaning delightfully at the decadent, buttery taste paired with the sweet honey and tart blackberries. Yugi knew pretty easily who was in charge of the baking for the day and this was certainly Atemu’s handiwork. He always made the best pastries, cakes and pies for the café.

Yugi will have to treat him to extra tonight. An after dinner reward was definitely in the cards for all Atemu did today.


	25. Day 25: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to accept change sometimes but Atemu learns rather quick that a change was necessary if it meant seeing a smile upon his partner’s face after being foolishly stubborn over a single piece of clothing.

Yugi hated change for one reason or another. It was a particularly hard thing to deal with and somehow, change always had a way of being difficult for him. This was one of those moments.

“Atemu, I know you love that jacket but it has to go.” Yugi lamented to his boyfriend of two years. In his hands was a leather jacket that has seen enough for the number of years it stuck around. The black had been stained to a mottled grey from the sunlight, holes patched to the teeth on the lining inside the jacket. It was worn, it was old yet Atemu refused to toss the old thing out. Yugi tried to get him to do so, oh how he tried but the male just wouldn’t give it up. Even for all its faded spots and holes, Atemu still managed to pull it on and still look good with it but enough was enough. Yugi had gone out of the way to buy him a new one but the other declined to wear it, telling him that the other was still in good shape when it clearly wasn’t.

From the couch, Atemu glanced to his little angel and to the jacket in his hands. “Yugi...” He started and there it was again. Another refusal to toss out the old thing. The violet-eyed male didn’t want to get into another shouting match. The last one ended badly even if both apologized for it getting so heated over a fucking jacket. “No no...don’t tell me what I already know.” Yugi gave in with a sigh as he set the jacket on the rack. He told the other he just wanted him to look a little more polished and while Atemu loved the jacket, it was beginning to attract stares. “I had planned a reservation at a nice little place I wanted to try with you on the grounds I can get you to give up the jacket but it’s impossible until it practically falls apart at the seams. I’ll stop.” Yugi murmured, heading over to kiss his cheek then mentioned he was going to cancel the reservation later so the money wouldn’t go to waste.

Atemu was silent, guilt welling up inside of him once Yugi left to make the call. Had he really been so stubborn? So hung up over a stupid jacket that he was taking his lover’s feelings for granted? By the gods he was pathetic and should be smite where he sat by Ra himself. “I’m sacrificing a nice evening with my little one over an old jacket...I truly lost it.” Atemu murmured, standing from his seat and strode towards the jacket. There was a bit of sentimentality of why he didn’t want to be rid of the old thing but seeing the hurt look in Yugi’s eyes when he refused to throw it away finally struck home that obsessing over a mere garment of the past was not worth the pain of seeing Yugi give up on outings together if the old jacket is to come with them. “I think I’ve done enough damage with you...it’s time for a change in wardrobe.”

0

Yugi groaned as he was left on hold for the past twenty minutes now. Why did high end places make it so difficult to call in and cancel a single reservation? A knock on the door frame had Yugi’s head raised up but didn’t turn to the door to know it was Atemu standing there. What time was the reservation, Atemu had asked and Yugi told him an hour from now even though he was still waiting for the useless maître d’ on the line to come back. “Put away the phone, little one. We’re going out.” Hearing those words had Yugi swivel in the chair, about to speak that he was in the middle of cancelling the reservation when the words died in his throat when he saw the other.

Atemu had showered and changed, clearly all while Yugi had been occupied and instead of the ratty old jacket, Atemu had donned the new one Yugi had purchased for him. Gods he looked stunning. “I—huh?” Atemu chuckled at the stutter and walked in, plucking the phone from his hands to hit the end button on the call. “We’re going out. Go get ready so we can make the reservation on time. My treat for giving you such a hard time the last couple of weeks.” Yugi didn’t know what to say but stood from the chair, facing the other male and finally gained enough coherency to ask the question on his mind. “But...your jacket...”

“Put it in a box and shoved into the closet. I’ve given you a hard time over that thing but it’s time for a change. No garment is worth your happiness.”

Yugi didn’t have a rebuttal for that so he could only squeal happily as he threw himself into Atemu’s arms and hugged him tight, the fresh scent of new leather a dream on the senses combined with the pleasant aroma of the cologne Atemu wore. With a glance to the time, Yugi quickly let him go and ran to get a change of clothes, telling Atemu he would be done in a moment so they could get to the place on time. The other chuckled warmly and nodded, stepping from the room to head back into the living room of the shared apartment. To see the light of life return back to Yugi’s eyes was definitely worth the change.

Perhaps it was time for a whole new wardrobe change. Yugi did love to shop for new clothes and may as well ride the current while it was high as payback for all Yugi weathered with him and his old jacket. Mama will understand...assuming she didn’t kick his ass as she would’ve been on Yugi’s side to get rid of the jacket as well. A gift from her after moving in with Yugi was not worth the other’s happiness. “At least it finally registered after two years and three months...change is good.” Atemu hummed as Yugi came running over to him, light jacket of his own tucked under his arm, and was ready to go. Atemu smiled as he offered his arm to his partner and Yugi took it, both leaving the apartment and started on their way towards the restaurant once the door was locked behind them.


	26. Day 26: Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugi felt lost and alone as he went through the school days with no one to truly watch over him from the wicked folks that chose him as a target for their uncalled punishments. Anzu was busy after school and rumors talk of an old shrine that could answer your prayers if you find the right time of day to make it.
> 
> So Yugi followed those rumors to the old shrine...

Yugi stood across the street one day, looking upon a small but old shrine that rested on the barest outskirts of Domino. Rumors of this shrine told that it answered prayers when done at the right time of day. Many tried to see if what the rumors spoke of were true but attempts were unsuccessful. With time, the people who came dwindled and the shrine was losing its luster from lack of maintenance. It was a terrible tragedy for shrines yet it still held strong. Those very rumors were spoken throughout the school and one ever so curious of the thought of prayers and wishes coming true made him think about this shrine. He was a lonely little teen, with one friend from his childhood but found herself terribly busy after school.

His short stature, gentle face and wide eyes made him a prime target for bullies and he had no one to defend him, to protect him from the bruises, cuts and pain to decorate his weak, pale flesh. He hid them well from his only friend and family but enough was enough. Yugi needed someone there, someone who could scare away the bullies and care for him. His heart yearned for someone and that young heart believed the shrine could be the answer to his problems. A stretch but he hoped the attempt could bode success in comparison to others. It was a trek to get there, the sun just on the horizon when he saw the old, dilapidated shrine, its torii gate old and faded, the donation box covered with vines and weeds and the old bell rusted with the rope frayed and coming apart.

Yugi hesitated, wondering if the idea was as good as it sounded but he didn’t want to waste much time from here. It was getting close to night time and if things failed here, then he could turn his back to the rumors and said he had tried. But he truly, utterly hoped his prayer could be heard from there. He made sure no cars were coming before his legs carried him over to the shrine. He looked upon the old structure, almost wondering now if it was truly real. It was so out of touch, it’s a wonder how it wasn’t finally torn down after all this time. But he still had hope and took out a 100 yen coin, taking a moment to remember what had to be done.

_Drop the coin and recite your prayer then clap your hands three times. Once finished, ring the bell three times. No more, no less or your prayer will fall._

Yugi swallowed a little before doing the first part. He placed the coin into the old donation box, hearing it clatter to the bottom. Next he moved towards the bell, unaware of the stretching shadows behind him as he ascended the short stairs to the bell. Violet hues looked to the old bell, hoping it could still ring true and send his prayer to someone that could hear it before clasping his hands and made his prayer. A friend is what he asked for, someone to be there beside him and protect him from his bullies when Anzu couldn’t. He clapped his hands three times then reached for the frayed rope and gripped it. He swung once, hearing the bell ring loud and clear and smiled, the fading sunlight slowly giving away to night as he swung to the other side. Two...

But as Yugi swung for the last, an elderly woman came from nowhere, screaming to not ring it the third time as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. But it was too late for her plea, Yugi turning to her in shock but the bell had still hit for its third ring. Hands quickly let go of the rope as silence stretched after the bell’s echo faded. The woman breathed before turning to Yugi with wide, horrified eyes. “Do you know what you have done?!” Yugi shook his head and the answer came in the form of a gale, whipping his golden bangs over his face and covered it, the woman doing the same before they heard something land heavily on the donation box. The gusts petered off and silence took hold once more before both looked up and when they did, a creature of absolute beauty sat on the box.

Sun-kissed skin and scarlet eyes were trained onto Yugi, a smirk across his face. Behind him was the most startling feature as nine beautiful tails swayed, a glossy black with crimson tips. The figure jumped from the box and started for the young teen, Yugi stepping back without tripping over the last step, caught in the powerful gaze and swallowed thickly.

“W-who are you?”

The figure grinned as he leaned close to the small teen, a hand tipped with claws reaching to caress a rounded cheek as he ignored the wailing woman from behind.

“Why, I’m the answer to your prayer and you, the answer to mine. I finally found my blushing bride to be~”

This was a whole well of information to take in as this isn’t what Yugi expected of making a prayer at an old shrine so it goes without saying that the only rightful action to not only a handsome male with nine fox tails claiming him as a bride but a woman screaming at him that he had rung the old shrine bell at the worst possible time of the day...

...Was to faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah, at my shenanigans again. This little segment will likely see to a three parter for Prayer, Answers and Heaven seams itself together. But for now, prepare to enjoy the wonderful stylings of kitsune!Atemu in the next part~


	27. Day 27: Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now paired with a fox spirit from the old shrine, Yugi had to determine whether he was worth becoming the spirit’s bride or be fully against it. Atemu was in no rush for an answer as he was sure of his decision but first, he had his own brand of answering to do per the prayer Yugi had given to his shrine.

Yugi woke to pain and confusion. Mostly confusion. What happened after he rang the bell at the shrine? Was he ok? No, he must be dreaming. He was announced as the bride to some person that appeared out of nowhere. And he had... _tails_. Fox tails. He just wanted to give a prayer for a friend, how was that so complicated. There were voices now breaking through the haze of his thoughts. Loud, angry voices. They were arguing. The teen groaned softly then found that all he saw was black. Writhing black fur caressing and holding him like a warm, living blanket. Was this really real?

He tried to sit up but the tails were rather languid, giving him no solid surface to pull himself up but the movement had silenced one voice, tails shifting until he was able to see a single streetlight of many and the scarlet eyes that captured his gaze like before. “Good evening, dove. Glad to see you’re wide awake now~” The sweet baritone soothed like one would a lover and Yugi squeaked out of fright, nearly rolling out from the bed of fur but the other was quick reflexes, grasping his arms to bring him into his own. No...really...Yugi was so confused and just a tad bit frightened of the situation. All he did was come to a place on the coattails of a rumor he heard from school. Now here was here in the arms of this spirit...fox...person. This was all too much to comprehend and the figure could see that, grinning a pleasant grin as he set the small teen onto his feet.

Steady, Yugi could only turn as the other began to speak now, revealing that he was a fox spirit of the old shrine who did his dealings with prayers. But the rumors of him granting anything the little heart desires is what brought the unsavory folk to him that were nothing but vain. Fame, fortune or the hope for a well off and perfect life with no hardship. Such useless little prayers and ones that never found an answer from him. With his lack of answers, his shrine was forgotten, left to only be known through mere rumor and only the desperate made to follow and see if it was real. Then the cutest little creature with the most innocent of prayers came to his shrine after all these years and it was there the spirit felt selfishly deserving of something as payment for allowing years of dilapidation to come to his shrine.

“A simple prayer requires a simple answer. And all I ask in return is your hand, little dove.” He spoke kindly but the old woman only growled. “You deserve nothing! He’s but a menace, dear child. Don’t believe such foolhardy lies! All foxes are the same.” Scarlet eyes rolled out of exasperation. Ah yes, he was the cruel one. The one who led travelers astray on the old forest paths, the one who plays tricks that were harmless at best. He wasn’t at fault if a stupid human decided to get hurt when running away. Yugi looked between the two, sensing a long and painful history between the two but instead of asking, he just wanted to know what he is to gain from all this. The old woman gave a sneer to the man that held him, telling him he was a conniving and vexing creature that had no place here.

“Oh pish posh. He came for an answer and I gave it to him. He wished upon a friend and I delivered. And besides, look at him.” The fox began to wander around him as if examining a work of art. “Look at these rounded cheeks, those lovely, vibrant eyes, his sweet, supple skin...”

“He is a child!”

“I highly doubt that if he wears a high school uniform. If I have to be judgmental he has to be, hmm...16...17...”

“...16.”

“See! Not too far off!”

Oh, if she had the things to banish spirits, she would have done so. She regrets the time passed in not putting up ofuda spells upon that blasted torii gate. She had hoped the city of Domino would forget such rumors and stories of this particular shrine. It was an honest place of worship until that conniving fox attached himself to it for his amusement, claiming boredom of his forest home and thought the big city would be worth a little more fun for his trickster heart. So for him to claim he sought a bride was but another trick. A means to break the heart of a young teenager. How vile can the kitsune be to play with emotions of a boy who was surely emotionally charged by the pubescent age of growth and maturity. Where the thought of love was such a fragile concept to be broken by a mere gust of wind. The fox in question crossed his arms, knowing the old crone’s aged thoughts were far out of tune to the times.

“Listen here, _mother_ ,” he began with the most jaded tone, eyes narrowed as he looked to the elderly woman. “It is under _your_ jurisdiction that _my_ shrine is the ungodly mess it is now. Let it be known that my services to the uncouth fools that ask for too much and stopped coming when I refused to grant their little desires is not worth the state you left it in. He braved coming all this way on a rumor, I think he can handle me~” A hand landed upon his shoulder guiding him down the shrine steps and down the street towards home as the woman sneered at the fox’s back. The devil you are for your trickery and sin, the woman snapped which was met with the kind rebuttal of he gets that a lot from the spirit world before the two were far from the crazed woman hellbent on sending the fox back where he belonged and the old shrine of which was in his name.

“Now then, my cute little bride, you said you had some bully troubles did you? Allow me to be the answer to that problem in exchange to prove my worth to you~”

“I’m...still trying to wrap my head around all this...but go nuts. I just want that headache gone before the achievement placement test.” The pointed fangs to grin so wickedly should’ve been a sign that Yugi was in way over his head and likely should’ve been more dependent on the old lady who had the means to banish the flirtatious, wild spirit that was his to command. Whether out of obligation towards his prayer or for honestly believing they were a married couple without any sort of ceremony, Yugi did not know but will accept this answer for now until his bully problem was dealt with then consider the notion of why he was a bride.

Surely this devilish spirit of an inari shrine could’ve had a better pick in mind of anyone else before he came along.

0

When Yugi returned home that day, his mother was beside herself in worry, thinking that something happened to him for being out so late and didn’t bother to stop at home before going off on his own. _‘Oh, something happened alright...’_ he thought silently to himself, glancing to the fox spirit who was now going about the game shop with curious interest. The violet-eyed teen didn’t even think of how the spirit’s company was going to be handled since the idea of coming home with an inari spirit on the grounds that he went to an old shrine to make a prayer would have never flown well with his mother. Not to mention adding on that he was now engaged on top of meeting with said spirit. His mother would have a heart attack.

At least the spirit had the conscious thought of being invisible to all but him.

With an apology for being out late, Yugi headed off to get some dinner before heading up to get himself a bath and to follow was the fox spirit. Armed with his small basket of toiletries and a towel, Yugi was settled in the bathroom and on the small stool, shower head in the hands of the spirit who was all too eager to help with his nightly rituals. A dark flush crossed his cheeks as he felt strong hands run through his hair, wetting it and bringing it from its usual wild mane to lay flat upon his head. “You...really don’t have to do this.” Yugi mumbled shyly, covering himself part of modesty and the other in embarrassment. The spirit was very hands on and he still hadn’t bothered asking for a name, expecting that once his prayer was answered, the spirit would just return. That he wasn’t really serious of his declaration of being his bride.

“Come now, dove. Don’t be so shy around me~” The spirit whispered, running the warm water over his shoulders as he continued to speak. That the old woman knew nothing of what she spoke. Yes, he was a trickster by nature but even he knew when to be serious. And if he spoke that Yugi was to be his bride, then he wouldn’t think to lie. Yugi breathed softly as he tried to contemplate everything told to him. It was a strange thought of all things considered. Did he really want this? Was this too much for just a simple prayer? It felt like it but a traitorous part of him was beginning to think, if the spirit was true to his word and loved him as much as he claims, who was he to throw that away.

Well, for little Yugi, there were many reasons. One being of his still there crush on his best friend Anzu though he never drew up the courage to ask her out. And if he had to be completely honest, he was sure she would never see him more than a friend. She cared for him like a big sister would. He didn’t want to ruin that relationship they had together as she was the only real friend he had, not accounting for the spirit with the situation he was in currently. The other being what made him appealing for the spirit to even make such a declaration. The spirit spoke that his prayer was one of innocence and not as vain as many to come before him. Anyone could do the same and probably look infinitely better than him. So what could’ve made him so spec—

A yelp escaped him when the massage function of the shower head was used to attack his hands, causing him to bring them away from his nethers and the spirit laughed at the pout to cross the young, rounded face. “You were thinking too hard, dove. And I did need to get down there if you want to get in for your soak.” The spirit teased as he finished up the pre-rinse before ushering Yugi along into the bath. Engulfed in the warm bath water, Yugi watched the spirit closely as he began to do the same. Watched the droplets course down sun-kissed skin, clinging onto the glossy hairs of his tails, making the whole coat glow under the fluorescent lighting. His eyeballing caused Yugi to flush and ducked his head further into the bath waters, amusing the spirit who knew of the teen’s wandering eyes.

Too cute you are, the spirit cooed as he finished and took the soap from the basket. Standing, he motioned for Yugi to climb back out so that he could be washed. “I’ll scrub your back if you’ll scrub mine. That dingy old shrine did nothing for my complexion after all those years. A good 100 years if I remember correctly.” Yugi swallowed and shook his head, telling the spirit he was more than capable of washing himself which was met with the other leaning close over the edge of the tub, not touching the water out of courtesy to proper bathing etiquette. “Oh I’m sure of it but to commemorate our new bond, I wish to cater to you. Allow me that much, dove~” Yugi whimpered but decided to resign on the grounds that he will take care of the privates.

“Deal. Now come along and I’ll share a few things and how tomorrow will go.” Yugi stood from the bath, stepping out and over to the stool, sitting back down and was followed by the spirit who poured a hefty amount of soap onto his hands and started to wash the smaller teen. He shared his name, Atemu, and that he was one of the strongest forest spirits to exist through the modern times. Most have either faded with the rise of the industrial age or migrated to quieter places. But not Atemu. As the old lady cared to mention, he did get his amusement out of tricking the people around town with simple acts of mischief but to do so for so long got boring with time. Thus he began his perilous search for a bride to call his own.

“I looked everywhere but no one appealed to my particular taste. I don’t want someone with plastic looks or voluminous bodies. I wanted someone sweet, someone with promise to be strong but also needs a protective hand once in a while.” Atemu finished, taking the shampoo next and poured a dollop into Yugi’s hair before getting to work. “But...you said bride.” Yugi began and the spirit barked a laugh. A bride didn’t need such simple, specific labeling for him. A bride to him was a partner, someone to share his throne. Someone to love the woods and wilds, the spirits and the fae, to be righteous and just but also playful. You are a lover of games, aren’t you?, he questioned by the game shop which his grandfather owned and Yugi couldn’t deny that. He absolutely loved games but never could find someone to play with so he was stuck with solitary games like Bluebeard’s Attack or Solitaire.

“So you have no need to fear. You are a fit for me. With looks so sweet, charisma so defined and judgment so sound. I can understand this is much to take in but I promise you, mischief is my game but never a game to play upon you. But I only implore but one request of you.” Atemu spoke and the sudden shift in his tone had Yugi turn to look at him. He saw the look in his eyes, a strong, fearsome look that commanded and was quick to nod. Then, those eyes softened, the hints of a simple plea in them. “Do not abuse the power I have. I can give you anything you wish with just a thought but do not take advantage of it. I trust you with myself, dove.” Something in his heart ached to hear that, feeling that there must’ve been history that had abused the well of abilities Atemu had and why he left many who came to his shrine without their prayers answered.

Surely a story to be told someday but knowing this made Yugi see his sudden engagement in a different light. All Atemu desired was company, someone that he could trust as he was a powerful spirit with abilities that were sure to have been forgotten in this day and age. Yugi was the lucky one but knew he couldn’t accept this whole thing so readily. He was still on the cusp of adolescence and to make sure an important decision like this was quite out of his reach. For now. “Atemu,” he began, feeling the hands stop and pull away. He turned on the little stool and looked into the scarlet eyes that captivated him so easily. They were such a lovely color, he’ll admit. Reaching forward, small hands grasped the other. Atemu listened to the teen’s request, of his admittance to becoming his bride but he would have to wait. Yugi was still getting through his years of school and couldn’t be whisked away so suddenly, giving up his virtues on a dime.

He wanted to get to know his husband and understand his world. Of the woods and the wilds, the spirits and the fae. This was a world far beyond human understanding and it would be wrong of him to be a bride to a fox spirit and know nothing. Atemu chuckled but obliged his request as he rinsed him off. I’ll teach you everything you need to know of my world, the spirit spoke with care. The spirit world will welcome your arrival as my bride and will work the intricacies of living as both mortal and spirit with little problem to such transition. Yugi nodded, taking the soap to begin his work washing Atemu but one question still hadn’t been answered.

“What will you do about the bullies?”

“Oh them? I have plans for them, dove. Don’t you worry~”

That was the mischief speaking and Yugi just had a slight bud of fear growing of what Atemu truly had in store for those that had done him wrong for too long.

0

The morning was rather calm for all the craziness that happened the day before. Atemu, of course, didn’t leave overnight and was there with Yugi as he had breakfast, somehow managing to claim a plate for himself without bringing awareness towards himself to his mother and grandfather. A inari trick, he was told, and Yugi dropped all questions there. After they finished and his mother and grandfather gone from the kitchen did Atemu made himself tangible to the world and smiled down at him. “Now, dove, I want you to take this.” he spoke, taking Yugi’s hand and pressed something into it and when his hand moved away, he saw it was an omamori charm. A lovely pouch of black brocaded silk with red flowers, the looped tassel braided silver thread.

It was such a beautiful charm that Yugi felt guilty in taking it. But Atemu hushed him from being discouraged. Keep the charm on your person at all times and his school day will become bully free. A single touch of malice to ever come to harm him will be met with mischief. Yugi ran a thumb over the charm before placing it into his pocket, looking back to Atemu before running into him, hugging him around his waist. Atemu was startled at the sudden gesture before smiling as he patted the wild mane. “You’re welcome. Now go on. Don’t want to be late, dove. Hopefully, this will be the answer you seek.” Yugi nodded, waving to the spirit as he left.

0

Yugi greeted Anzu at lunch that day, bright smiles as he greeted his friend who was surprised to see him so happy. She had felt terrible for not being able to hang out with him after school and was planning to ask him if he wished to go out for some burgers at Burger World. “Oh, I’d loved to but I have something to do back at home. Perhaps another time, Anzu! Promise!” Yugi replied and she nodded, getting up to take her trash out and while she was gone, Yugi continued to eat the sandwich he had. Then a lingering shadow loomed above him, big and menacing and had him frozen on the spot before he turned. Behind him stood none other than Tetsu Ushio, the lead of the disciplinary committee. While he was not a bully per se, he did have a mean streak in him, equating punishment to corrective behavior and used that power to belittle those that can’t stand up to him.

Yugi was never a prime target but it seemed now that was to be changed. “Ah...Ushio-san...w-what do you need?” Yugi whispered with hesitance as the upperclassman smirked. He knew about Yugi’s bully problems and questioned why he never came to him to discuss those that had bothered him and the answer was easy enough. He didn’t want to make things worse on them as it would mean the same for him. He was lucky for all the scrapes and bruises he did get, it was but a minor offense. It was just its frequency that had become a problem and why he had gone to Atemu’s shrine, feeling that a prayer there was a better chance than to ask Ushio for assistance.

Ushio grinned crookedly, raising a large hand. “You seem to forget the reason why we, the disciplinary committee, patrol these halls, Motou. So let me remind you that my job is to deal with any problem to disrupt the school but as it is my obligation, I ask for payment in return.” When the hand touched Yugi’s shoulder, the charm did its job. To Ushio’s eye did something stand in the distance and he blinked for the briefest second only to see that it was not gone. An illusion it was but one that was much too real. Of a fox that looked like it jumped from a painting. The fox stood and started for the tall upperclassman who pulled his hand back from Yugi, making him look between the upperclassman and the spot which he stared at to see nothing there. Was this Atemu’s doing, he wondered, stepping back as the fox continued to stalk towards the other male.

Pitless red eyes glared at the male, its sketchy, inky form moving on its own. One tail split into two then two to four, the beast growing in size as large teeth were bared at the other. So you choose to extort for money over protecting your fellow classmate honorably do you, it snapped, leaving Ushio speechless of a rebuttal. The fox then grinned, nine tails swaying behind him. “Then allow me to grant you payment~” And like that, a pile of bills appeared at his feet and consumed by the greed in his heart, Ushio went to grasp at the money that laid at his feet though it was nothing but an illusion, one that had Yugi tenting his fingers before deciding that there was little for him to do as this was Atemu’s mischief.

At least this was tame compared to what happened to those that had actually hurt him. Those two had seen him with the omamori charm and chose a bad time to have tried to take it from him. The result was not pleasant but it’s to be expected. Atemu didn’t want anyone but his hands touching a precious charm imbued with his magic. Turning from the upperclassman that was grasping at leaves, babbling of riches in his hands, Yugi decided to make himself scarce. When Anzu came back, she had seen what happened to Ushio and questioned about the mental state which Yugi assured that there was little they could do now. Best not to test a fox’s mischief while he’s on a roll with it.

0

School ended and Ushio was carted off to the hospital along with two others, Anzu mildly worried for them though a particular blonde was relieved that Ushio was currently out of their hair for a while. “Man, I swear he was out fer blood.” He muttered as he left with a brunet in tow while the two left to walk home themselves. “Well guess this is where we part ways, Yugi. Hopefully, we can hang out soon!” Anzu called as she waved to the other and Yugi waved shyly in return before he started on his way home. As Anzu turned, she blinked and thought it was a trick of the light when a dark shadow bounded after the younger teen but as a car drove past, the shadow was gone.

“Huh, maybe it was.” she muttered to himself before continuing on her way home. When Yugi arrived home himself, he greeted his grandfather at the counter and told him he was going to head up to his room to start on his homework. “Go ahead, my boy. Dinner will be done soon.” Sugoroku called before Yugi was out of earshot. Once he was in the room, he found the fox spirit in the middle of the floor, tails coiled about him as he was fiddling with a Rubix cube found among his things. What really surprised the teen though is that the clothing he wore upon their first meeting, of a sweeping black yukata with the patterned lilies along the hems, was exchanged for light jeans and a tank top.

“Atemu,” Yugi called and the fox looked up with a smile. “Did I answer your prayer, dove?” The smile to cross his face was nothing short of relieving as the smaller teen knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around the spirit.

“You did. You really did. Thank you.”

Atemu grinned, patting the smaller male’s back, tails coming to settle around Yugi. “Anything for my dear bride~ Now then, let’s think about our happy future as I teach you of my world. The spirit world~” Yugi nodded, bringing his books out for his homework and settled in to listen. It was strange, Yugi mused as he took out his worksheets, lending an ear to the tales Atemu spun of the world he lived in. What started as a prayer was answered with an inari spirit who was all too ready to show him the best affections that Yugi could ever dream of. He was skeptical of his intentions but were proven to be rather honest about them. It will be some time before Yugi could think to give his heart fully to the spirit but if Atemu trusted him with such great spiritual power, only fair that he understood the fox spirit that is to become his husband.

But for now, to be friends was a start. After all, that was in the prayer he gave and Atemu the answer to that.


	28. Day 28: Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is heaven to Yugi? It was many things but every answer he couldn’t give by a mortal’s standpoint was an answer he could give on a spiritual one. Heaven to him...was the clever fox spirit to win him over.

_Is this what heaven feels like?_

Yugi wouldn’t know the answer to that question without imaging that death would be the lead towards it. But death wasn’t the answer, he came to learn in due time. Heaven was truly just being with the one he loves and being part of a completely new world. He understood this now and growing older, he began to see Atemu’s world as part of his own. Of the woods and wilds, of the spirits and the fae. The fox spirit was quite the enigmatic character, a mischievous one with a heart of gold. He was considerate of Yugi’s wishes and allowed him to finish his schooling while conducting his own teachings of the spirit world.

Yugi took it all with interest peaked and felt for all the things that Atemu taught him, he should return the favor. And what way to return the favor than to clean up the shrine of which they first met. As the old woman neglected it for this long in hopes to keep the fox at bay from causing problems, Yugi will restore it properly and make it radiant like the fox he is to marry.

0

“So, you’ve returned. And without that deceitful fox attached to you.” The old woman muttered when she saw Yugi return one day. Yugi, older and out of high school for about two years now, looked to the woman with angled violet eyes before closing them. You still hold animosity towards him, Yugi murmured as he walked towards the shrine, getting a gasp from the old woman for him to not trouble himself with the old thing. “Why give another prayer to an old shrine to a menace—”

“He isn’t a menace, he is my husband.” Yugi whispered, making her cover her mouth in horror. She had assumed the young teenager had banished that dreadful fox! That his tricks and lies would’ve given reason to be driven away from an innocent adolescent that wished for none of this! She expected that the fox spirit had done his purpose and was cast aside to avoid further harm yet this lad comes back to claim that he had agreed to such foolishness! “Oh sweet child, you must’ve been bewitched to his lies! Please, allow me to get the ofuda spells to banish him back to his world.” Yugi raised a hand to stop the woman from coming closer, stepping through the torii gate with a hand pressed to the aged, buckled wood as he continued to speak. Of the life he led with Atemu at his side.

The spirit was patient with him, waited as Yugi had asked. He didn’t push the choice on him and allowed him to finish his studies while teaching him of his world. Of the woods and the wilds, of the spirits and the fae. Of creatures whose lore was lost to time and the glamor of the other side with fanatical sights and luscious groves. Yugi was enamored by the realm of spirits, charmed of a place unable to be reached by human hands. To only be guided by spirits like him. It took time but Yugi grew into his upcoming role, practically welcoming it as Atemu was truthful towards his desires to make Yugi his bride.

“He taught me all that I needed to know. To appreciate what the world has abandoned. I love the city that I grew up in but also learned to love nature’s bounty. Shrines are as close as we can get to nature and you let this one become old and dilapidated with Atemu’s acquisition of it to make it his own. To drive away a child of nature, you have abandoned your right to watch this place. So as his bride, I will take it under my oath.” Yugi spoke as he knelt down to start on the donation box covered with weeds and vines. His hands were bare and knew he would get scrapes and cuts for doing so but Atemu was awaiting him at home. He’d heal them easily. The old woman sputtered and would’ve marched up to him to pull him from the donation box when a barrier had forced her back.

Yugi turned back to her, a smile so mischievous upon his face as he nodded his head towards the torii gate and those aged eyes looked. An ofuda spell was stuck onto the chipped and faded wood. “Atemu taught me all he knew. That includes spells. Old ladies that talk too much were not worth an ear. His words, not mine.” The woman growled as she stepped back, watching the young male work before deciding to count her losses there for the day. If she speculated right, he’ll be back on the morrow. She’ll attempt to convince him that the fox was not worth the sacrifice of a real life to be his bride.

“Bewitched you are, child. By a disgusting, devious creature. Foxes are nothing but bad omens.” She uttered as she hobbled off, leaving Yugi to work on the shrine. When he returned back that night, Atemu had fretted over his hands covered in dirt and grass stains paired with a couple minor scratches along his palms. “What were you up to, dove? Your lovely hands are a mess.” Atemu chided, making a quick healing solvent with the herbs and berries that were safely tucked for quick use in the wilds of his own mane of obsidian, ruby and gold. Yugi only smiled and told him that it was a surprise. A wedding gift, one could call it.

0

_Is this what heaven smells like?_

Yugi couldn’t give a response when the idea of heaven was as fictitious as the spirit he was wed to for normal folk. But when he became Atemu’s bride, he imagined heaven to be the earthen scents that stuck close to the fox spirit. Of the woods that smelled strongly of oak, maple, pine and birch. Of the wilds with flowers so bright with their colors and aromas so sweet and subtle. The warm spring showers and the bite of winter’s hoarfrost. The air was alight with these scents with one other, the gentle fragrance of spiced musk like cinnamon, the personal flavor that was of his spiritual partner.

He was nature itself and Yugi had grown to love it, cuddled in warm arms and wrapped in fluffy tails of black silk that tickled his skin like feathers. Oh how Yugi loved his tails. They were the softest things to ever exist and were the spirit’s own bedding when unable to share one with Yugi, one part of his wishes and the other that it was a measly twin incapable to handle both him and his volume of tails. And it was those tails that Yugi fell asleep in on hard nights where studying kept him up past his normal sleep schedule, coerced by the fox to rest his weary eyes and body. One night in them and he could never sleep in his own bed easily.

Swathed in soft, silken fur and the embodied scents of nature, Yugi never had a restless night throughout the rest of high school.

0

The next week was met with the same, Yugi coming around early morning, this time armed with materials and tools to work on the torii gate and toiled the day to sand the old wood down and polish and paint it anew. And there stood the old woman who glared upon him. “You dare think you’re in the right to sleep with the devil.” she uttered bitterly and Yugi gave no response. Why did she care so much of what he did with his kitsune husband? Was she jealous? One who was shafted for a vain prayer after all her years in managing this shrine? Or was she just a bitter old woman of the old ways who hated to see one fall for the games of the noble trickster? Yugi knew whom he became a bride to but Atemu was nothing but respectful of his wishes and answered his prayer. And many more that went unspoken.

Atemu always knew of what Yugi needed without him saying so. A fresh cup of tea or a gentle massage to soothe aching shoulders bearing the weight of projects, homework and finals. The fox catered to him as one would cater to a lover even when Yugi held the bond of friendship as a placeholder for the seeable future. The omamori charm he cherished had stuck with him through most of high school, a simple protective yaku-yoke charm that was soon paired with a gakugyō-jōju charm for his studies upon his last year. Upon the farewell of his final year, becoming valedictorian and reading his speech to his peers, Atemu had taken him to a nicely hidden grove outside of town, making a pyre from the mighty oak, the prickly pine, the spirited birch and brilliant maple. To burn the old omamori and prepare for the new and permanent charm to be their vow. The en-musubi, a charm to signify the acquisition of a mate.

“I will set this upon the mantel for you, dove. But do not claim it until you are ready to take position at my side.”

The golden silk brocade with its purple flowers and green tassel had teased the poor boy, having felt he was ready to become the bride of the clever fox spirit but while the mind was ready, the heart was not. There was still business to attend to and one was to finally speak of those emotions he had cherished for Anzu, wanting to come clean of how he felt for her though they had certainly dwindled over time. She understood it all and gave him a hug, feeling better than ever even if it went unsaid, that Yugi understood they were fine just as friends. Anzu had felt bad that such went unheard as he didn’t want to risk the very foundation of their friendship but felt proud of his honesty. They had parted ways and Yugi had come to see her off as she headed for America.

A year later, he took the omamori from the mantel.

A year since the claim of the omamori and another of which was affectionately called the redamancy of their bonding, Yugi grew into his role and place at Atemu’s side. He had but one visit into the spirit world through the magic of a torii gate so far and like Atemu had told then when he was sixteen, the spirits and fae welcomed him as one of their own. To be bequeathed to the mighty and clever spirit of the forest had brought cheer and celebration to those that remained so close to Domino. Even if he was human, he was fae at heart. To be like the fox of whom he was bonded to. And as he worked on the torii gate of the shrine belonging to his mate, speckled with paint, he took aim at the old woman who constantly spoke ill.

“What has Atemu ever done to you? You hold such animosity as if you had known him for all the years he existed. A fact I would highly doubt even for your appearance unless you are like him. A spirit, or rather yokai, who lives among us in this city.” Yugi spoke and something froze in the old woman which caught his eye. Was he correct in his assumption? She dared not speak since he said so and made him curious if a bit suspicious. If you are a yokai spirit, Yugi began without moving outside the gate and the ofuda that wards him once more upon the old mossy stone steps, then why do you curse your own so viciously? Left without an answer, the woman scurried off and left Yugi to continue his work without complaint.

He didn’t think upon it more as the torii gate was restored the best it could be. It would do him better if he could give a whole new gate with fresh wood not aged and rotted in some places but for what he could do, Yugi was proud and went home happy. And upon arriving through the door of his room, Atemu fussed once more, ushering him towards the bathroom for a bath before dinner. “What covers you so in paint? A project?” Atemu asked kindly as he washed him with care in hands lathered with soap, running over his arms. Yugi smiled and gave the same answer as before. A surprise for Atemu. A wedding gift the likes of which he’d never seen.

0

_Is this what heaven tastes like?_

Yugi couldn’t give anyone a sure answer to such. To taste heaven was a broad and superficial idea as the concept of heaven could be interpreted in many ways. But if he had to give heaven a taste, heaven was like spiced cider. Sharp in taste but rich in flavor. Such a robust and capturing flavor and it all stemmed from the handsome fox spirit to become a part of his life. The first kiss they shared as a mated pair was far beyond Yugi’s expectations even if it was his very first of many to become a norm for his new life. Atemu’s lips were warm and firm and held the taste that reminded him of cool autumn mornings. Of maple trees with their orange, red and golden foliage so bright against the crystal blue sky and sparking fires in the hearth roasting chestnuts and yakiimo.

Yugi couldn’t get enough of it and one kiss became two, then three. Atemu granted all without fuss as Yugi wasn’t the only one that tasted a hint of heaven. Yugi was not just a sweet personality but also a sweet delicacy. With candied lips like sweet summer berries so fresh and decadent, the fox spirit couldn’t just be limited to one. Of course, Yugi was inexperienced to his first kiss but Atemu was still ever so patient as he was a tease. To see the cute rosy flush of embarrassment color his cheeks was always a delight but with gentle guidance, Atemu had led Yugi into the succulent treat that was their budding love.

It didn’t stop there either but that is for one to imagine...

0

Yugi was back at the shrine yet again, this time with the last of the tools and materials to bring the shrine back to it is full glory. A long rope was coiled around his shoulder, the coarse fibers colored a striking red and gold twined together tight. A bucket was clenched in his other hand to tackle the rust of the old suzu bell and Yugi was proud for all of his efforts to bring the old shrine to look like new. But as he arrived, the old woman was there but there was something different about her. Something unnatural. “Why do you come again? I thought after the last time, I have pretty much made my decision clear to you.” Yugi snapped. The woman glanced to him before aged eyes narrowed as she stalked towards the other.

Her confident steps made Yugi step back but knowing to fear the fae could mean his end, a rule that Atemu told him to follow at all times, made him stand his ground. I told you to be rid of that fox, she uttered once more, a glint in her dark eyes which had the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He was a devious creature that takes what he wishes and care not for the feelings of others. He lives to cause mischief and taking a bride would never change the nature that was born into him. “All foxes are disgusting creatures that shouldn’t live. Especially _Atemu._ ” At the drop of his name held with such bitterness, Yugi gasped as this confirmed all he thought with the woman. It was no wonder years ago when he was but a young second year that he has awoken to the sound of argument between the two.

“Tell me who you are!”

The woman grinned and her façade peeled away like a second skin, revealing that she wasn’t an old woman with wisdom beyond her years but a young shrine maiden with magic harnessed with time as she looked down to Yugi bitterly. This shrine had belonged to her but it was stolen by Atemu, taking away from her the weak human mind of which she played with to her heart’s content to get donations for useless prayers that would never come true. She wanted to claim it back and hoped that when the shrine had died off of disrepair, Atemu would wander off. With illusions of a woman both young and old when it suited her, she had been the one to spread the rumor of Atemu’s power, that he would grant any prayer to bring the vain of which she feasted on herself to run him back to the wilds where he came from.

But it didn’t work and he continued to stick around to spite her. “Then you came along...he knew what I planned for such an innocent little brat like you. All you had to do was come back when you knew you couldn’t handle the thought of being a bride to an inari spirit and I could banish him then take from you what I wish for your incompetence.” Yugi bristled at the elaborate and manipulative plan she had, knowing she would’ve grasped her claws into him for being so naïve. It was no wonder Atemu couldn’t stand her and with the knowledge of what she had done before Atemu’s appearance to the shrine made her the spirit that was conniving and vile. A person so deceitful yet envious to a stronger presence than herself. She tried so hard to paint Atemu in a bad light and if he had been foolish enough to believe her...

“You are truly the despicable one here. To drive away a child of the forest for your own benefits. Atemu may be a mischief maker as all fox spirits are but under that is a wonderful being who is sweet and generous. He loves me but also respected my wishes that I was not ready for such commitment yet. He stayed at my side and treated me well, giving me gifts to protect me and answered all my prayers whether spoken or not. He showed me the life of the spirit world, of the woods and the wilds. Of the spirit and the fae. You understand nothing and call yourself a shrine maiden when you extort others and are so bitter towards their prayers. You don’t deserve to own this shrine which I restored from your neglect and you will have to kill me in order to claim it back!”

The woman grinned as she raised a hand. “It would be my pleasure, you insufferable louse!” Magic swirled in the palm of her hand, radiating with such vile, evil intention unbecoming of a shrine maiden and Yugi reached into his pocket, for the ofuda that he kept though he didn’t know if what he had would protect him against such a cruel attack. But as the magic was thrown, ready to take the life of the boy who had gotten in her way to ridding the nuisance of the inari spirit, the magic fizzled against a dark form. Maroon eyes set in a face of raven fur glared heatedly at the woman who stumbled back at the sight. The curl of warm silken tails made Yugi look up, seeing the beautiful form of the nine tailed fox that was his mate. His true form that was often an illusion when it appeared to trick the wayward soul that wished to bother Yugi with malice as their intention.

But this was no illusion as he knew the softness of those beautiful tails. This was real. This was Atemu.

And he was fucking pissed.

The large head turned towards him with a foxy smile across his muzzle. “Well good afternoon, dove~ I hope I’m not interrupting an important and riveting conversation.” Yugi went to answer but was met with the tickling sensation of two tails at his sides. The delighted laughter was like the sweetest music to the fox spirit, taking a glance behind him to the shrine that was looking absolutely gorgeous then the materials in Yugi’s hands. “Oho~ So this is why you kept coming home a mess. Well aren’t you the sweetest little bride~” he cooed. Yugi smiled in between his laughter. “S-surprise! I hated the idea of your s-shrine being left a mess so I c-came to restore it since she w-would never do it until it was back in her hands. A wedding g-gift to you from me.” Yugi replied between his giggles and Atemu was very appreciative of his mate’s gesture. But he’ll reward that soon once the other problem was dealt with, maroon eyes turning back to the seething maiden who glared at him with the demand of him appearing where he wasn’t wanted. “Oh, but I _am_ wanted here. As you can see, my bride wanted me here and it would be wrong of me to not come at his whims. Especially if he’s in danger.” Atemu snarled as he moved from Yugi and started for the maiden who began to back away.

It was one thing to deal with Atemu when he was hiding behind his illusion but the game was completely different when the physical representation of the woods and wilds in full was brought out. The maiden knew she wouldn’t get out of this alive but was prepared to fight for her life. To reveal the truth of her place here and the plan for Yugi when he was but a young and impressionable child, all things he knew, was enough to bring the rage he felt for the woman back then to a head once more. “I should’ve been rid of you that night but I was being kind of Yugi’s state of mind for my appearance and my declaration. But I think I allowed your presence to stick around for far too long and you crossed a line in trying to harm him for not getting your way.” Atemu stepped towards her once more, fox fire blinking into existence around him and she shuddered with clear fear.

The corrupt maiden wouldn’t be able to survive and nothing within her well of magic could protect her from what was to come. “By law of the forest, the woods and the wilds, I Atemu will banish you from this city and this shrine. You are to never return here and your spirit to never see rest. To the court of the spirit and the fae, I sever your ties to your magic and maidenhood.” The fire around him blazed a wild blue before descending upon the corrupted shrine maiden who wailed out of anger more than pain as everything was stripped from her. Yugi would’ve watched but tails coiled around him, protecting him from the sight of the punishment. When all was silent, Yugi looked to the wall of tails that covered him and reached out, pressing down on one to peek out and was met with scarlet eyes and a daring smile.

“Peek-a-boo, dove~” The tails slid away to reveal an empty street and his mate standing there as himself and not the large fox that had come to protect him. Was that all a dream? No, it couldn’t be. “Where...did she go?” Yugi had questioned as Atemu moved towards the shrine, holding the bucket that Yugi carried in hand. “Hmm? No need to worry for the fallen. The maiden made her choice as did I.” Atemu spoke as he took out the things in the bucket and smiled, commenting that Yugi was indeed rather sweet to do all this work on his shrine. Yugi decided that the maiden was served justly as she deserved and was best to put that out of mind now. The maiden was no longer a problem to both and shouldn’t be concerned about her fate. With the two at it together, the last of the work to be put towards the shrine was done and Atemu smiled proudly at the sight of the old shrine looking completely new.

“Simply beautiful. It’s been much too long since I’ve seen it at such splendor. And it’s all thanks to you.” Yugi smiled as he looked to the spirit beside him. “You are deserving of it for all you’ve done for me. You surprised me upon your appearance when we first met but you proven even for your tricks and mischief that is still a part of you, you still have a loving and just heart.” Reaching out, Yugi took one of Atemu’s hands in his own and brought it to his lips to kiss the back of it softly. Atemu gave a excitable yip before bringing Yugi into his arms, bodies flush together as he lifted his head and captured his mouth in a soulful kiss full of his love, joy and gratitude.

Truly Atemu could never ask for a better bride than what he found in Motou Yugi.

0

_Is this heaven?_

Yugi had no answer but heaven to him was anywhere in the world that Atemu was. The heart and soul of nature that was the inari spirit and his husband is his personal heaven. With the shrine restored, new rumors sprouted of it. Many who come across it say they hear the ring of the old suzu bell, a jovial sound that herald good feeling to any that hears its dulcet tones. It rung on its own with no one to pull upon its red and gold cord so it was said when the bell sounded, it was the spirits at play in the spirit world. Bounding and leaping with play towards a place of worship so carefully brought back to life. And such a rumor was not too far off from the truth as the spirits were at play, an inari spirit and his wondrous bride that danced and played in the woods and wilds of the spirit world.

Their joy was unbound and their hearts full of love, the bride dancing between silken tails of red and black and the fox filled with pride of his alluring prize. The bride dashes through the towering forest and the fox chases until his blushing fair was pinned to the soft earth with dirtied cheeks and eyes bright with delight, rewarding his persistent seeker with kisses. When they tire of their fun, they rest by the reeds and river with walnut scones and maple cakes to fill their bellies and nap under the sunlight. Then before nightfall when the bride has to return to the mortal world, they lay in the wildflower fields entangled in a lover’s embrace, a pairing so sweet and delicate yet fueled by the wildness of his inari lover.

Kisses of spiced cider and sweet summer berries lingered on their tongues as the scent of spring showers and winter’s hoarfrost consumed the air with the biting ardor of pleasure. The woods and wilds blessed their union always, proud that a child of the forest found happiness as he has. As they pass through the torii gate of the shrine, the bell rings once more as both bride and spirit walk back to their homely nest, a flush to apple the cheeks of the bride amusing the spirit who was always of cocky grins and playful teasing of his bride’s appearance after their day’s end in the spirit world. Oh how his little bride swats him for his silence when teased of his wild mane even wilder from tussling in the fields and clothes marked with more creases than when he left home.

But Yugi would never change Atemu’s playful ways or his trickster heart. He was perfect the way he is. He would never regret the day he came to the shrine to make his prayer or the day he picked up the omamori vow of his acceptance to becoming Atemu’s mate. For when he was laid to rest within the soft tails and Atemu pressed a kiss to his forehead then his lips...

“Goodnight, dove.”

“Goodnight, Atemu.”

Yugi knew he had found heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooo, so close to a smidgen of a rating jump -chuckle- but it ended nicely and have to say, im getting better with my descriptive game~ so there ends this three part tale of the inari spirit and his blushing bride but the potential of giving a bonus as the next prompt _is_ autumn is very tempting. tell me what you lovely readers would like~


	29. Day 29: Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the summer gives way to autumn, Atemu had a wedding gift of his own planned for Yugi. He welcomes him to the Festival of the Harvest in the spirit world and bestows him an honor of great importance to all the spirits and fae.
> 
> Welcome Yugi, our woodland queen.

Another year and another happy life with his spiritual partner. Yugi was fully engrossed into the life of the fae, his heart filled with the wonders of nature. Yugi did start to work to hide his second life as he still lived with his mother and grandfather. He didn’t want his visits to the spirit world to be constant, going out early in the morning and coming back past midnight. As one to love games, Yugi always wanted to develop some of his own and had been working on the details of one with an interesting concept. He had done sketches and noted rules in a sketchpad and every so often Atemu looked at them to praise his mate’s creative talents.

Yugi was delighted by Atemu’s praise and definitely did his best to make his game a reality on the coattails of Atemu’s approval. As he sat in for lunch one day, he was lost in thought. Not of his game but of his inari husband. Atemu told him when he got up that morning that he had something to do in the spirit world. Yugi offered to join him as he was often asked for by the forest children to play with them, mostly a jumpy little inu spirit by the name of Judai accompanied by the collected byakko spirit named Yusei, but Atemu told him that it wasn’t necessary this time. Curious of what his playful spirit was up to, he can only wait and see what the other had planned. The summer was slowly starting to give way to autumn, some of the tree leaves beginning to show their transformation into the warm autumn colors of the season and Yugi had to appreciate even more of their luscious beauty.

Of their blend of golden yellows, searing reds and vibrant oranges. It was an art form and one to remind him of his lovely inari husband who was away. This made him just a little morose but Atemu was always a child of the forest first before he was his husband and Yugi knew to accept that when he took the omamori vow. Atemu brought him to the spirit world many times to play and nap and eat from the delicious bounties of nature. Yugi just forgets the world with the beauty of nature and had to remember he was still human, a mortal still bound to the real world and still had a family and home to live with. He still had many years to live and those years he will live happily with family until they pass on, their spirits promise a place in the woods and wilds that Atemu lives in.

To become fae of the grand forests of the spirit world and live as happily as Yugi feels when he goes there. And for Yugi himself, he was already the bride of the forest, welcomed by all and treated like the fae by the court. He already has his niche in the spirit world and both his soul and spirit tied to become an inari spirit like his husband. The smaller male smiled at the thought. It was far into the future for sure but he was all too eager to wait for the day to truly become one with the woods and the wilds. “Yugi, you’re daydreaming again.” Sugoroku spoke playfully and the other blinked before blushing softly as he apologized.

“No need to apologize, my boy. I’m sure that game of yours has been at the top of your mind for a good number of days. But I know you’ll create an amazing piece and I’ll be the first to sell the finished product!” Yugi smiled at the thought and thanked him for the consideration. The two continued their meal of fried rice, hamburger steaks and miso before Yugi was off to work some more. Since Atemu was busy with the spirit world for now, Yugi will take the time to delve further into the world of Spherium.

0

Around late afternoon, Yugi was on his own inside the house, his mother out running errands while his grandfather manned the shop. A snack of chips beside his notebook and a refreshing can of green tea on a coaster of carved and polished cedar wood, a present from Judai, to his other side left Yugi to sit there, hard at work designing the terminal of which Spherium would be played upon. The hum of the fan circulated cool air throughout the room to combat the mild climb in temperature during the day that heated up his room as he didn’t bother to open his skylight window. As he worked, the fan stuttered in its oscillation, the cool breeze becoming a chilling winter gale, making Yugi shiver from the sudden blast of cold air. “Did jii-chan decide to turn the AC on? Could’ve given me a warning.” he grumbled as he reached to turn off the fan only to be met with a strong chest covered in a cotton white logo singlet. The smaller male jumped at the sudden appearance of the fox spirit who chuckled to his reaction.

“Miss me, dove?” Atemu questioned as he slid the wheeled chair over with two of his tails so he could embrace his small partner in greeting. “I have but gosh! Did you have to bring winter with you?” Yugi asked petulantly, getting another warm laugh from the inari spirit, bringing three of his tails around Yugi as compensation for his fun. “I’m sorry, sweetling. I know you’re hot but I couldn’t bear the summer heat overdoing what I already love about you.” Yugi flushed at the compliment cleverly hidden in his statement, flicking a fuzzy black fox ear in protest which gained another amused chuckle. Yugi knew Atemu was only being himself and lived to tease and love his blushing fair and Yugi never found anything wrong about it one bit.

Settling his head into the silky fur, the smaller male asked of what Atemu had to work on in the spirit world. “Ah, ah~ That’s my little secret for now but I can assure you, you’re going to love it.” A surprise for him? Yugi was flattered even when he thought he needed nothing more. He had everything he could ever ask for in Atemu but the spirit was a giver. There was nothing he couldn’t do that wouldn’t put a smile of sheer delight on Yugi’s face. From their frolics in the wildflowers and swims in the lakes and rivers. Dances around the pyre and lulled to slumber by the glowing fox fires to a nighttime waltz with the fireflies. A hand ran through the fur and was tickled on the cheek in response, making him giggle as Atemu went to look at the notes laying on the table.

He praised his mate’s creative mind, seeing promise of this project and told him if he needed anything to further his dream, to never hesitate in asking.

0

A few more days passed and those days had Atemu leaving in the morning and coming back in the late afternoon. He was hard at work on this surprise he had for Yugi and it made him curiouser and curiouser about it. But no matter what Yugi tried, he couldn’t get a straight answer out of the inari spirit. Plenty of teasing and a little apologetic snuggling amid his tails but Atemu’s lips were sealed shut. “In due time, dove. In due time, I promise.” Atemu soothed with a kiss to the cheek late one night when Yugi was growing just a tad exasperated for his just reward. For something to take this long in regard to preparing it must’ve been something big. Yugi didn’t want to say he was impatient but the knowledge that Atemu was going through all this work just made him all the more excited.

What else could his wonderful, devilishly handsome inari husband be up to that was hinted to be an extravagant present to his blushing fair?

Well, Yugi was about to find that out fairly soon.

Before the sun could peek over the horizon to signal the coming dawn, Yugi was awoken to a tickling sensation to cross over his nose. He reached to scratch the spot sleepily, trying to roll over and succumb to the embrace of slumber once more when the tickling came again. His sleep hazed brain began to register that this was none other than his playful spirit’s work and bemoaned softly for the other to cut it out. “Well I can but if I do, we’ll be late.” Atemu sang sweetly in his immaculate baritone and this began to rouse the smaller male. Late? Late for what? As tired eyes of violet opened, he was met with the warm scarlet of his husband but his choice of attire had differed from what he wore to blend in with the modern world. Back was the sweeping robes of shining silk, this one consisting of more layers meshing red, gold and hints of black. It was such an elaborate outfit that Yugi couldn’t imagine its significance that required him to be up so early. The sun wasn’t even in the sky yet.

Come, come, Atemu urged and finally, Yugi was pulled from the comfort of his bed and danced over the frigid floorboards cooled by the night. Settled onto his rolling chair, Atemu passed him some light clothing to wear and Yugi got dressed while Atemu ran fingers through his mussed mane of hair, claws a makeshift comb to be rid of the tangles and knots brought on by slumber. “Are we going to the spirit world?” Yugi asked, knowing this is their norm but it’s been so long and Atemu often going alone the past couple days. “We are. As I said, I have something precious planned for you.” He replied as he brought Yugi onto his feet and both left the bedroom and headed downstairs. Sneakers slid on, the two were out the door without a sound of the overhead bell on the front door and were off towards Atemu’s shrine.

Yugi wanted to ask so many questions, of Atemu’s sudden change in attire, the early morning wake up and of course, the surprise in question. But the small one knew he wouldn’t get an answer. To see is to believe after all and whatever was planned was better seen than to be told before they got there. Silent was the walk to the shrine and once they arrived, Yugi saw that it had changed a little. Bundles of wisteria decorated the torii gate, their white, blue and purple blossoms hanging like lanterns and ropes of ivy were artfully wrapped around the wooden pillars. If Yugi wasn’t mistaken, it was decorated in such a way to look like a wedding arch. He had no time to ask as Atemu took his hand and guided him through the gate and upon reaching the other side, he was met with a breathtaking sight.

Autumn had come to the spirit world earlier than their own, painting everything in yellows, oranges and reds. The trees were lush with their foliage of warm colors, acorns full on the oak trees as were the apples, walnuts and hazelnuts. The forest was alive with the season and so were the spirits. Many were gathered about, roaming through the thicket of trees with wear so formal and laden with their bounty. Judai was the first to spot them and with his cry did others take notice of them as well and their cheers were vociferous in greeting, having missed the forest bride. “We mustn’t be late.” Atemu spoke as he led Yugi through the throng of spirits, seeing that some were around clay ovens, harboring the sweet smells of walnut scones and maple cakes being baked but that wasn’t all. The savory aroma of roasting quail and pheasant over open flames joined them, the addition of pies filled with wildberries and the crackle of yakiimo. Whipped hazelnut butters and soft, doughy rolls and flaky biscuits and breads showed that it was clear a feast was being prepared.

Yugi looked at it all as he followed after Atemu then found the wide clearing set with tables and centerpieces so decorative with pinecones, holly, birch and willow. Woven cloths decorated the wooden tables hewn from fallen evergreens, macramé laces edging the cloths in beautiful patterns that ended with colorful crafted stone beads. “I—Atemu, what’s going on here? Is it a feast? A celebration?” The fox grinned as he stroked Yugi’s hand. “Both. While it’s not quite autumn back home, just barely on the cusp of it with the end of summer, it’s in full effect here and thus I wanted to begin early on our festival of the harvest. Where we thank the bounties of nature for food, fun and comfort. But there is much more to be done than just a feast.” Yugi nodded, eyes alight with awe and glee before he was startled to the sharp whistle to come from the fox spirit.

Two tanuki women had wandered over, wide, brown eyes looking to the smaller male behind their dark masks as dainty clawed fingers reached for the hands of the fox. With a smile to Yugi, he pulled his hands away, allowing them to respectfully kiss the tips of his claws, bowing their heads low. “You remember what you were told. By my order are you to prepare my blushing bride. Bathe him in the river and bejewel him with the forest’s gifts. However listen to his request as you care for his body. Do not touch where he tells you not to.” They nodded before reaching for Yugi’s hands. With a little hesitance, Yugi looked to his husband who gave him a nod. “They will take care of you. They know who you are and know the punishment to follow if they do anything wrong to you. They are to respect you with the same level as they do for me. Now go.” Yugi nodded, settling his hands into the small claws, feeling them grip his fingers as they chittered to one another, tugging him with care as Atemu waved.

He will see him soon and know that he will come back even more beautiful than ever.

0

Brought to the river, Yugi was undressed and led inside, the coolness of the water making him shiver a bit but allowed himself to settle on the bank while the women tended to his clothing. They washed them carefully so as to not poke holes or rip into the cotton fabric then hung them on the branches to dry in the air. With one task done, they brought their focus onto Yugi, gathering things from the bushes nearby. A fragrant soap of sandalwood was held in a bowl, a paste-like consistency that was scooped into their claws and scrubbed over his skin. Yugi relaxed in their hands, knowing that they would mean no harm to him and was trusted by Atemu. As he was bathed, Yugi was amazed at all the preparation that went into this festival. It was clear this was an important event, to thank to bounties of nature that shelters the spirits and gives them food, homes and cover from the modern world. To thank her of giving them existence and substance still when they were all but forgotten lore in the realm of man.

It was no wonder Atemu was absent so long in the days. But Yugi was excited to become part of it and it was clear there was much more in store than just a feast. There was still a surprise lying in wait among the festivities but he would have to wait and see just what it could be. As the women finished their work, they brought him from the river and let him stand. “Thank you.” Yugi spoke and they clapped in gratitude, reaching for his hands with care and kissed the tips in respect before backing away, bodies and tails jumping wildly towards the trees as if signaling to someone there. And it was so when Yugi looked to see a mighty form of a tengu resting in the trees. This one differed from what he knows from the old mythology books as this one possessed the head of a raven, a smiling beak greeting him as it raised a fan.

“You who is the mate of the inari spirit, I greet you today. I see by your beauty why he was so enamored by you.” The tengu spoke calmly, a wave of its fan sending gusts of gentle winds to wrap around Yugi and dry him off. Many spirits have questioned Atemu’s decision to stay at the shrine, the tengu continued, and it was worth the years to acquire such a precious bride. “You will be honored highly at the feast, young one! All the spirits will cheer your name as the king of the woods and wilds makes his announcement at the summit of the festival!” Announcement? What kind of announceme—wait...Atemu is a _king!?_ Yugi sputtered to the title as he looked to the tengu but it was there no longer, leaving the question to linger on his lips and by the way the tanuki women spoke to each other, he’d get no answer from them that is comprehensible.

Yugi was draped in robes of his own, of less layers than what Atemu wore but still just as elaborate with its gold and greens and hints of silver. A woven crown of branches threaded with oak and maple leaves was settled upon his mane, brushed gently with tiny claws and scented with wisteria oil. His feet were left bare but he had no fear with grasses so plush and soft upon his soles. When all was said and done, the women praised each other with smiles on their narrow faces and took Yugi’s hands to bring him back to the clearing, the place lively with sound the closer they got. Yugi could see why once they had arrived. The tables were now decked with food aplenty. Walnut scones and maple cakes were abundant alongside wildberry pies. Roasted quail and pheasant steaming with flavor settled upon finely chopped birch slabs like plates.

Even a whole roasted boar suckling on an apple! Biscuits and rolls dripped in golden butter paired with whipped hazelnut spreads and finely pressed jams and jellies while fruits and nuts were washed and stacked in carved stone bowls, glistening beads still clinging to crisp flesh. There was so much but what surprised Yugi was the spirits. Animal spirits of all shapes and sizes were there as they stood with the dreadful oni of the mountains and the chilling pallor yuki-onna. Shinigami with their grey skin and gaunt faces and the mighty kirin with its hooves sparking mild lighting over the field. The forest bride was led through them all, Judai once more spotted and waved to them, taking the lead from the tanuki women.

“Come! Atemu waits for you at the head table!” Judai claimed proudly as he guided him the rest of the way. There, Yugi saw his inari husband, silken tails settled behind him like a throne of black cedar, a crown of woven branches settled over his head as well with more leaves threaded into his. His smile was warm and bright, a hand held out towards his blushing fair and Yugi thanked Judai, making his way over to his side. “This is such a big gathering. And with so many spirits and yokai too.” Yugi whispered, making the fox smile. “Indeed. They will not stay for long but I wanted to give presence even to the wicked ones of the spectrum. They understand their place and will bring no harm as these are my woods and wilds. They are under my command until they leave to return to their mountains and hovels then they can do what they wish.” The smaller nodded, sitting beside Atemu with Judai following.

The food made his stomach roar with protest and Yugi wanted so much to sink his teeth into the spread laid out among the tables. He did get up rather early so breakfast was skipped to come here and with such a feast prepared, he was sure to not need a meal for the remainder of the day. The last to settle upon the table were pitches of sake, water and blood before all were settled and quieted. Atemu went to stand, commanding the attention of all that gathered and when Yugi looked up, his appearance had changed. Guise still that of a human, his face had quickly transformed, a vulpine face of soft black fur and small whiskers with scarlet eyes sharp and pointed ears alert. Like the full form that was seen to handle the wicked shrine maiden, tis be the face of that form yet it was still a sight to warm Yugi’s heart just to see. Human, fox or half-fox, this was still Atemu and he was still a stunning creature that Yugi was all too lucky to have.

He spoke strongly to all in attendance, spoke of the woods and wilds and their meaning to each and every one of them no matter where they lived or lurked. From the trees and mountains that gave them shelter to the fields and rivers that give them food and water. “As the great inari spirit and king of the woods and wilds and of the spirits and fae, I bring to you our grand harvest feast to bless the very bounties of which we live and care for. From the chilling winters that cleanse the land to the springs that give us rebirth, the summers that bring us pleasure and the autumns that bring us togetherness, we thank the seasons and we thank nature and her warm embrace in her bosom for keeping our existence thriving.” The spirits and yokai all cheered with glee, their joy immeasurable towards Atemu’s powerful words and Yugi clapped with them. He spoke marvelously and Yugi was ever so pleased to be there to witness such a speech given. Then those scarlet eyes turned down to him before a hand reached to him.

“But that isn’t all I have to announce for our grand feast as I see many of your wandering eyes.” Yugi took his hand and stood but he was brought to stand on the chair to give him height as Atemu grinned towards him. “For all that don’t know, I have acquired a partner, my darling bride and blushing fair. My precious dove with the heart of a fae, Motou Yugi. I want you all to herald his name and respect him as you respect me as he may be human but loves the woods and wilds just as we all do. I waited patiently for him, saving him from the vile intent of the maiden whose shrine I plucked from her wretched fingers to insult the spirit gate of which I use to access entry into his dear city. He came to it asking for a simple prayer and I delivered with but one selfish request of my own. To become my bride.” Yugi smiled before feeling the soft fur nuzzle under his chin with a wet nose pressed against his neck and giggled.

“It took time, it did, but when he accepted the omamori vow, it was the happiest day for me. A creature who is of divine looks and sweet personality. Who knows right from wrong and has bravery and brevity more than any human to live. He is a prize worth everything I reign and with that, he too is to reign at my side as queen upon his life’s end. So to my court! To all the spirits, the yokai and the fae! Honor his name! Honor the name Motou Yugi!” Yugi gasped all stood, chanting his name, an uproar of spirits with clapping hands, claws and feathers and stomping feet, paws and hooves. Yugi looked into the vulpine face that looked back at him, a grin as wide as ever there and all he could think to do was kiss Atemu so deep he’d forget his own name. “Change your face and let me kiss you.”

A laugh came from the grinning muzzle as Atemu snuck a quick lap of a flat tongue over his cheek. “What? Don’t want to kiss these foxy lips~?” Yugi huffed, pinching light at the damp nose. “I don’t want fur in my mouth, you silly fox.” Atemu grinned a playful grin but easily lost the illusion, sun-kissed skin and sharp eyes meeting Yugi’s gaze. Arms came to wrap around his waist, lifting Yugi from the chair and twirled him around before he was brought to level with Atemu. “So then, think I gave you a good enough surprise? My wedding gift in return?” Yugi didn’t answer verbally and instead showed his deep seated appreciation with the kiss he promised. Of one so deep and passionate that it showed to all of the woods and wilds that their bond was a surety. A bond that can never be broken by force or spell. The king of the woods and wilds and his precious queen.

“By the woods and wilds, I love you, Atemu.” Yugi breathed once they had parted their kiss, set back upon his feet. “By the woods and wilds, I return your love and more, sweetling.” Atemu replied just as soft before Yugi took his seat and Atemu silenced all with a raise of his hand. “Now then, let the Festival of the Harvest begin! Eat! Drink! Praise nature and her infinite bounties for our livelihood!” Another howl of pride and respect echoed through the clearing before the feast of celebration began. Succulent juices dripped from the meats of pheasant, quail and boar, the fire-roasted flavor a pleasure to the tongue. The wildberry pies with their flaky crust were sweetened just right to remember the summer that was cast behind them. The buttered rolls and biscuits, the whipped hazelnut spreads on freshly sliced loaves leavened perfectly for the best result of baking, everything was a symphony of passionate flavors and Yugi enjoyed every piece of it.

Judai was all too happy to bring more when he asked and shared bites of maple cakes with Atemu when prompted. He had sips of sake and washed more down with water before he could have no more, feeling like the sleepy bear ready for its winter hibernation. “Belly all full, little dove?” Atemu asked and Yugi nodded. “I could go back to sleep now.” Yugi hummed, reaching for one of his mate’s tails to do just that and the fox chuckled. Rest just for a moment and let your food settle, Atemu cooed sweetly as more tails came to blanket him in their silken softness. The moment his head was on the plush tails, Yugi was out like a light. It was some time before he woke again and when he did, he found himself against the side of the mighty kirin, its electric hide at rest to allow the newly crowned woodland queen to sleep peacefully.

Wide eyes blinked and looked to the kirin in question to Atemu’s disappearance and a head motioned forward. When he looked, Yugi was blessed to a magnificent sight. The feast had been polished off, leaving the tables to be moved and given room for the next part of the festival. Gone were the yokai now, leaving the forest spirits to continue their praise to mother nature and in the clearing now was Atemu. Vanished were the heavy silks of his robes and in its place a lighter outfit that contoured his lithe frame and strong muscle, all of which was put to use in a spectacular way as he danced among his own fox fire.

A ritualistic dance of his wildling spirit, of the clever fox that danced among the woods and wilds that was its home. He pranced and leapt, pounced and spun with grace, his tails like wild banners to signify his power among the forest. Yugi was enthralled to his dance and could feel the sting of his own clumsy feet that kept him from joining his love in the vivid dance. A pout crossed his face but he supposed that just the sight of such elegance was enough, and the reminder that all of it was tied to him. When he was younger, Yugi would never think that he would be in this position. That yokai and forest spirits were mere wives tales. Never would Yugi think to be in the arms of a forest king or become a queen. He had always believed when he gathered the courage, he’d be with Anzu, perhaps following her to New York as she worked to become a famous dancer. But the thought of it had disquieted his heart.

If that had become his life...what would’ve happened to Atemu and the maiden. They were at war with each other, that much was clear. Atemu had power and craftiness in hand but the ex-maiden also talked as if she had ways to banish him. If she had, no...Yugi shouldn’t think of her anymore. The maiden was gone far from their lives and he was happy where he was. Seeing him awake only made the dance grow in intensity, the fox now showing off for his queen as he raised his hands and slowly, the forest responded. Spirits began to hum a sonorous tune, gales brought on by the fan of the familiar tengu stirring the fallen leaves that carpeted the green grass and it was to Yugi’s eyes that he saw the life of autumn personified as the maple and oak leaves danced with Atemu, the seeds of the deciduous drawn into his rhythm.

And Yugi moved to stand, no longer able to resist. His body needed, no, craved the excitement of the dance. To give his blessing to mother nature and her bounty as his husband did with such ease. Bunching the silks in slender fingers, Yugi wandered closer towards his dancing inari husband, pondering at first how he could join him but it didn’t take much. The moment he was close enough, Atemu smiled as Yugi reached for him, taking the hands that reached in return, the silks melting away like early morning frost kissed by the sun, giving him an outfit to match. The bride of the inari spirit felt lighter than air as he danced with his mate, taking in the sounds of the spirits’ song and the scent oh so familiar to him that waltzed around his clever fox husband. He needed no knowledge of dance, just the energy of the woods and wilds to meet every one of Atemu’s steps with his own.

And when they finally slowed, Atemu smiled warmly as he brought Yugi into his arms. “A magnificent tribute with my woodland queen. A divine dance, sweetling.” Yugi blushed softly before resting his head against his chest. He couldn’t stay away, he whispered, and Atemu gave no protest against it. A stroke of his wild mane and the public festivities sought its end. The spirits and fae bowed to their inari king and woodland queen, singing praises towards good fortune and future of the two, returning to their homes amid the woods and wilds to be seen again at the next gathering to come. Once alone, Judai stubbornly pulled away by Yusei to get him home when he wanted to stay and play with Yugi, Atemu smiled down to Yugi, threading claws through his hair. Enjoyed our festival, Atemu asked and Yugi expressed nothing but joy to everything he was a part of. “This was a wonderful gift, Atemu. Gosh, it makes my wedding gift feel so insignificant.” Yugi whined.

Atemu laughed and knelt down to him. “Your gift was by no means insignificant. To restore my shrine to its former glory is the best gift anyone could do for a spirit. Especially us kitsune.” Yugi smiled, pressing a kiss to Atemu’s cheek and Atemu grinned as he told Yugi that the festival of the harvest may be over to the public but they as the king and queen can give further blessing to the woods and wilds and the very nature in which Yugi will soon find himself a part of. They ran through the trees, their play amiable and love boundless, autumnal leaves falling like rain around them. Oak trees with their boughs heavy with acorns were plucked with care by the inari spirit to cast them far into the spirited lands, his daring queen beside him as they sown seeds into the fertile lands untouched by human influence.

The inari king led his woodland queen through the thicket, groves dappled with light of the setting sun through their canopies, birds chirping their afternoon songs and frogs croaked in the river nearby. Their high strung energy sought no end and soon, they reached a coveted space, a large willow tree with branches hung so low they provided a natural curtain to blot away outside distractions. Foliage like golden yellow shards glinting in the fading sun, it was a perfect spot and the woodland queen knew what would happen in such a place and was ready. To show their love out in the open wilds was the spirits way to share the gift of life borne from their coupling, a sight of great importance to share towards nature. Shielded by the weeping curtain, they shed their clothes and kissed sweetly upon the dewy ground, hands caressing strong muscle and soft contours. The scents of autumn and spiced musk filled the air as pointed fangs nipped against tender skin, bringing blessed moans like prayers towards his inari king that sought answers he was always ready to give.

Bodies pressed close in their intimate embrace, lips seeking each other as the inari king laid with his woodland queen, mating so sweet in the open air under the willow’s shelter as nature’s law dictates. He sowed his seed into his bride now queen more than once, a gift to the woods and wilds and the very nature herself to show their undying love. One day once the woodland queen joins his inari king in the realm of spirits, the king will sow his seed again and watch his queen grow plump with kits of their very own. But until then, the inari king will continue to love his woodland queen, to love and frolic in the wilds with him and mate their love under the boughs that bend down in respect to the happiness of their inari king and woodland queen. As darkness blanketed the land and laid all to rest but the nocturnal creatures to roam and play, the two sat cradled in the tails to keep them warm. After such a promising day of festivities and pleasure, to honor the wise earthen mother of her gifts and bounties to the spirits and the fae, Yugi truly did not want to leave. He wanted to shed away his mortal shell and become fully part of the spirit world. To become the kitsune like his husband, to be of clever wit and playful tricks. To help cultivate the spirit world and further the generation of the woods and wilds. To sow their seeds and help them grow and have more places in which to frolic and play. Yugi asked his inari husband if he could now but was denied gently as a thumb caressed a flushed cheek.

“Why can’t it be now?”

“Because I want you to live your human life, sweetling. I want you to complete your game to share with the world and live with your family. Once you have reached the end of your life and are reborn anew then we can do all the things you wish without pause. We’ll sow the seeds and pollinate the trees, make them grow and spread them further. Nature will one day take the mortal lands back and we’ll see toward her growth as we plant her children far and wide. We’ll sprout her flowers and bear her fruits. Rear the wild children and watch over their generations. And when you gain a few tails of your own, then we can rear our very own. We have many wonderful years ahead of us, my darling woodland queen. Be patient towards your human life. I won’t disappear.” Atemu’s words were always true and Yugi knew this well in his heart.

The inari king will never leave his woodland queen alone to his mortal coil. He will always be there beside him and when the call of nature ails his fae heart, he will guide him back into the spirit world to frolic and play among the towering forest. To eat their maple cakes and walnut scones and swim in the rivers. And to always, always be wild and loose and free as they consummate the love to fill their heart and soul, to bring out the full force of their wildling spirits. A final kiss upon sweetened lips flavored like summer berries and Yugi was gone into slumber, Atemu carrying his tired body back home. The inari king tucked him into bed amid his silken tails and joined him in slumber, their crowns of braided birch, maple and oak settled upon the desk right over his notebook detailing Spherium.

Rest well, inari king and woodland queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes indeed i went with the bonus chapter. i couldn’t resist the temptation and Atemu had to give a little gift of his own towards his blushing fair. -chuckle- one last chapter to go! how quick this month had went but i am plenty glad to have participated in PuzzleJune and will certainly look to doing so again next year!
> 
> also please please please read this lovely gift written for me by the amazing QueenOfPlotTwists! i am very much honored to have been a inspiration for her work with my kitsune trilogy and this little bonus to go with it~ [The Maple Dryad and the Oak Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000297)


	30. Day 30: Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atemu was always surrounded by the walls of his name and how he is perceived in public. He wanted nothing to do with being a Sennen, he just wanted to be himself. So as he escapes those walls for one night, he came upon a bar and met a male who had walls of his own to guard him from finding new love but also allowed the old love to fester a bitter sore upon his heart. What is Atemu to do to help this lovelorn beauty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and back with side B of _Doors_. this was practically written in the cards when i started on the prompt for Doors from Yugi’s perspective and knew for a fact i’d be ending PuzzleJune with Atemu’s side. so here we all, the final chapter and i must say, i had really enjoyed this challenge! it was a treat to experiment with so much and read all the lovely comments for the different ideas i went with and doing some that i’d wanted to try my hand at. 
> 
> i thank everyone for reading, leaving comments and kudos and wanting to see some of the continued AUs becoming full fledged pieces. with two stories about to see their ends rather soon, i will definitely take up on that as i definitely want to expand on the worlds from my Siren, Dragon Rider, Yakuza and Kitsune AUs. i love all my contribution to prompts but those are the ones that resounded most with me, especially my love of creature lore~ so here’s to seeing one of these spawn a new story down the road but until then, enjoy _Walls_.

_Walls._

Since he was a child, Atemu was always sheltered by walls. Tall, imposing walls that kept him from the outside world and never to know the wonders of it. Born into a well off family, he had wealth and power at his fingertips but with it was always talk of finding a suitable partner in which to share his fortune with. Someone with a respectable face and appearance to stand by his side at parties and galas and functions. All sorts of things that were just the equivalent of boredom.

Atemu hated it all and wanted to break down these walls that kept him trapped in a position he cared nothing for. He can have fame and fortune and a name of which was known to many but his heart wanted someone honest and worth his time. Someone that made him genuinely happy and not just a trophy wife to hang from his arm.

0

It was a late evening and one of which Atemu wanted to get out of the house. His parents had discussed once again of his foreseeable future. Of a bride with fake plastic smiles and eyes lit with greed for his money and not for him. They didn’t want to hear his opinions, of him to find his own romantic partner that would be just what he wanted and not someone chosen by their hand that they thought was to be perfect. Atemu needed out of that house and its encroaching walls. So with his wallet and keys and attire fitting for the night, Atemu ducked past the servants and left out the front door, disappearing down the driveway and went to look for a place in which to settle. A place where he wouldn't be recognized quickly. His feet carried him far from home and deep into the city, landing him in downtown Domino that was ripe with its nightlife.

Atemu felt relaxed in that place, a place where he can be himself and not a Sennen. A bar with a charming name caught his eye and felt it to be a place where it would be light of rowdiness for being more of a music bar than one to spend all your funds on drinks to wash away your guilts had him walk through the door. The soft bass and fast paced beat made the other smile as he looked around. The bar was calm, with people on the dance floor dancing the night away with other drinks at tables or the bar. As scarlet eyes scanned the bar, it was there he saw a peculiar sight. Of a small figure who looked much too young to be in a bar but if there was one thing he learned when it came to his own stature, being on the short side didn’t equate to a kid from a first glance.

But that wasn’t all to catch his attention as from the back, the figure looked so much like him with a wild mane of magenta and raven compared to his ruby and obsidian. Curiosity brought him to the bar and sat next to the lad, ordering a drink for himself as eyes skimmed over the figure absent to all around him as he was taken away by the band to play over the speakers. With a closer look had Atemu see the clear difference between them. Ivory skin flushed just lightly from the alcohol gleaned under the fluorescent lighting dimmed to give the bar the atmosphere to stick around longer than a mere hour as golden bangs framed a rounded face light on defined angles. His eyes were closed but it made Atemu wonder just what shade of eyes laid behind them. Knowing it to be rude to continue his observation while he was blissfully unaware had Atemu finally speak up in hopes to grasp the male’s attention.

“Nice night, isn’t it?”

Startled to alertness brought their gazes to meet and Atemu was left breathless toward the sight. Wide violet eyes met his scarlet and with all features revealed, he felt himself pining for the breathtaking creature that he chose to sit beside that evening. And it seems Atemu wasn’t alone when it came to observation, feeling the wandering eyes of the other before they had landed on his own and froze to the sight. Too often he was used to some being rather frightened of his scarlet eyes, a feature that would do well when it came to business and to not let anyone get the upper hand on him. But that was just another wall that made to cover his true self and one that he didn’t want to be in the way of getting to know this fair gem. A response so light came from the other and by the tone that Atemu caught, a sweet and light alto, he could tell the other had quite the emotional baggage upon his shoulders and hoped that perhaps some light conversation would ease its weight.

As his drink was set on the counter before him, he took the glass in slender fingers and began. He didn’t receive a name for the first round but the other did join in though reluctant to get himself too deeply involved into the conversation. Clear avoidance of sounding interested in something Atemu was in no means seeking. He was a guarded one with walls of his own and would be hard to see what troubled the youth. When their topics drifted off did Atemu watch the other's body language, of slumped shoulders and wistful stirs of the ice in his cup. If he had to put a finger on what ailed the other, it has to be something close, something related to the heart. A girlfriend perhaps. “Trouble in paradise?” Atemu began and that sparked a reaction though the response isn’t the one he sought as he was quickly denied of knowing upon a first meeting. Fair enough. Finishing up the dredges of his drink, leaving nothing but ice behind, Atemu took out his wallet to pay for it and found something that he normally hated carrying around.

A business card holding his cell information and name embossed on the card stock as simply _A. Sennen_. He paused for a moment, looking between the card and the male to keep his head down, a few sips from finishing his own drink and made his decision easily. Money and tip set down for the bartender, the card was set beside the other’s arm. “You have no need to take it,” Atemu began as he pulled away from the other to start out the bar. “But if you need someone to give an ear, call me at that number. No one should have to carry bitterness in their heart til it festers.” It was a stretch and he was sure would likely be ripped up and tossed into the trash but Atemu had a small bud of hope that perhaps the other will keep it, to think upon his offer and confide in him when the burden gets too heavy to bear.

Free of the bar, Atemu inhaled sharply of the night air, so brisk and chilling and felt lighter than when he left home. A smile crossed his lips before he started back for home. Yes, he’ll be back behind those jailed walls but for one night, he wouldn’t feel as trapped as he would normally. Able to sleep easy with the memory of violet eyes.

0

It was a week before Atemu heard anything new. He was trapped with busy work of the family name and already he was exhausted. Another banquet he was forced to attend and had to make friendly with yet another business partner’s daughter. He wanted to get out, to get from behind the walls that trapped him in. He kept appearances up for the family but once behind the door of his room, he collapsed into his bed and would’ve been dead asleep if his phone didn’t start to ring. Atemu almost didn’t want to reach for it but to ignore it could be missing an important call. Whatever could be considered important, he thought bitterly as he went to pick up the cell from the bedside table and answered without checking the caller ID. “Hello, Atemu speaking.” There was silence for a moment before a familiar voice of the sweetest honey came over the line. “Hello...I know we never formally introduced ourselves before but I’m the guy from the bar. I...really need someone to talk to. Can you meet me there?”

Atemu never got onto his feet so fast with promise that he’d be there in twenty minutes. Their next meeting was a bit more welcoming, Atemu properly introducing himself this time and got a name in return and what a name it was. Yugi was such a delightful name that played sweetly on his lips and smiled as the two began to talk. The petite male still didn’t divulge the worries that plagued him but after talking to Atemu, he felt lighter in heart and that was enough for the other male. Soon after, they found themselves a routine that worked, the bar a common meeting spot for the two and Yugi giving a call to Atemu when he had hit a snag of a bad night and needed company. Both were the breath of air they needed from their separate lives, only needing a single drink and a conversation to sweep away the toils of the day.

Atemu could see the gratitude in Yugi’s face after they left and in his heart that pined for him, wanted to continue to see that smile on his face. If Atemu could, he would be the happiness that Yugi so desperately needed but knew he couldn’t step over the boundaries set. Only friends they could be for now as Atemu didn’t know what Yugi’s preferences were. To assume would only end in heartbreak and he couldn’t take that. He didn’t want to lose the bond of friendship they shared either. So it was to the other’s surprise that one night took a different turn. Atemu knew how it felt to have women throw themselves at him at the behest of his parents to find a wife that he didn’t need. So it was a whole different case when it was drunk women who saw his looks and his eyes and wanted a piece of him whether it was to dance on the floor or pull him into some sort of backroom for rewards undeserving of their inebriated breath and uncoordinated fingers.

Yugi, bless his heart, found amusement towards his plight but also felt like he was in the way. “You know you don’t have to stick around with me.” The light voice spoke after another woman was turned away, a little more conscious in thought of her actions but Atemu still didn’t plan to give her what she wanted upon looking at him. Scarlet hues looked into violet as a small smile crossed his face, arms coming to settle themselves on the countertop. “They don’t want to spend time with me for me, Yugi. I rather have your company than theirs. You’re more interesting and dare I say a pleasantry to be around. And you need the company.” Atemu said truthfully. He needed no other company than Yugi’s. Yugi made his heart soar and always brought a smile upon his face. He was the life Atemu wanted but felt he could never have all because of a pedigree that left him without a choice of his own to make.

He wanted to smash the walls of societal ignorance and live a life of which he can be happy with. And that would be a life at Yugi’s side as a friend or, if he was allowed to hope, a lover. The smile that appeared on Yugi’s face had him smiling too, seeing the answer was well approved and let the ice clink inside the glass as he moved his straw, hearing the song change on the set playlist. As the woman’s voice floated through the bar with her tale of woe and misery, something changed in Yugi. Something that Atemu caught onto quick and grew worried as the petite male’s eyes shadowed with misery to match the tone of the song. What could’ve sour such a bright mood so quickly? The other knew it couldn’t be the song but something in the song’s words resonated hard with the problems that still had their hidden claws in Yugi. A hand moved to land on his shoulder, feeling the slight jump which pained Atemu to see.

“Yugi?”

The call of his name was light but it gave a proper response as Yugi turned his head to see the concern flitting in Atemu’s eyes. Something changed that night between the two, something that was the start of something deeper, of something that told both that they were each other’s support without being vocal. Daring to be brave, Atemu reached forward and cupped a warm cheek, feeling the petite male lean into it, braving the contact so desperately needed. The walls were cracking around Yugi and knew a bar was no place to let it all go without it being overheard by others. So the other moved from the stool, extending another hand and it warmed his soul to feel the small hand grip his own, giving him the consent to take Yugi away from the melancholy sounds to ravage his worn soul.

Yugi was growing comfortable to him and it was all Atemu could ask for if it meant helping in any way he could.

0

The scarlet eyed male was glad his parents were away on business this time around. He knew they wouldn’t be invasive towards getting to know Yugi but he didn’t want them getting ideas until he was sure of those ideas himself. Not to mention that by the expression to cross Yugi’s face when they had reached the manor, he’d have more explaining to do about his wealth and name. “I know it’s a lot to take in and I’m sorry I didn’t come clean sooner.” Atemu began softly, resting a hand over Yugi’s shoulder, a tad worried that for all the things they had done together, it would go up in dust. “I just wanted to feel like a normal guy. A guy that doesn’t have to worry about people or press knocking at my door asking about me trying to have even the slightest bit of leisure that isn’t spending thousands of yen on trivial things. I just wanted to have someone that I can talk to normally. Someone that isn’t all about business or the prospect of marriage.” Praise be to Ra that Yugi understood once the shock had worn off and gave him a smile to show there were no hard feelings.

Atemu introducing himself as he had made the transition all the easier into finding out who he really was for Yugi and still felt the same comfort as he always did, that money made no difference in who Atemu was at heart. This made him smile as he went to lead Yugi up to the manor. “Let’s head inside, I can set up a movie and some snacks and if there’s anything you want to get off your chest, I’m all ready to listen.” They stepped in to the servants bowing to Atemu’s presence, a uniform greeting of ‘Atemu-sama’ as they always did and he nodded towards them as he led Yugi past them and into the living room. He offered him a seat while he went to get snacks for their movie night, disappearing off to the kitchen to get a tray and load them with a couple cans of soda, a bowl of cheese curls and some leftover fruit gummies he bought when he had a taste for them.

As he did all this, Atemu began to wonder if Yugi was really ready to share what had been ailing him since their first encounter. It definitely had been some time since that day and Yugi had grown comfortable to his presence and accepted the hand of friendship extended after enough late night meetings at the bar. Truly he wanted to relieve him of the burden but if he still didn’t want to talk about it, Atemu certainly won’t force it. With everything set, the other stepped back out into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table before sitting beside Yugi. The remote was left where it sat normally as he watched the smaller male beside him. He waited to see if Yugi wanted to talk and saw his thumbs fidgeting with apprehension. Looks like whatever had been on his mind had hit its breaking point but Yugi was afraid to unload that all onto him. It wasn’t Atemu’s problem to deal with after all but he wanted to be there for him. Wanted him to get it all off his chest instead of letting it sit there and rot until he finally collapsed under his own walls.

A hand reached out to cover Yugi’s and gazed right into those pained violets as they turned to look towards him and then he saw it happen. The walls around his emotions broke away and Yugi began to speak of all that had him a bundle of frayed nerves. It was no surprise when Yugi started off that he had a girlfriend, Atemu expected that much of him but he was surprised in hearing that he was also the one behind the Spherium II project heard through the grapevine that was his cousin. It was such an interesting game concept that had caught his attention and was in full consent in giving it a trial run when asked. As he continued, Atemu could see where all the stress had stemmed from. The significant other was giving Yugi such a hard time for doing what he loved and had to wonder if she thought complaining enough towards him or walking out on him constantly will make him drop it all for her. It was a cruel and terrible thought and Atemu couldn’t help but hate such a woman.

She should be appreciative, even lucky, to have someone as sweet as Yugi to be her boyfriend. He’d kill to have her luck even. With the problem laid out on the table, Yugi bowed his head as he questions what he should do next. “I don’t want to leave her...but I’m running out of options and patience. I don’t think I can handle the sound of that damned oak door slamming on me again. I honestly thought she loved me...but it doesn’t seem that way anymore...” Atemu hated the defeated tone, it was undeserving to be coming from such sweet lips. He ran a thumb over the back of his hand and bit his tongue from saying the first thing to come to mind. To not care for her feelings and kick her to the curb. That isn’t something he’d want to hear. He wanted advice as the situation was clearly sensitive enough for Yugi not to set off a powder keg he isn’t prepared to deal with.

The woman really wasn’t worth Yugi’s time and energy but the question lied in whether Yugi still wanted to put the effort into keeping what clearly was a dying relationship alive. To him, the only answer she was seeking is for Yugi to drop the project and focus on her. An unfair trade. “I could say what’s really on my mind but that wouldn’t be nice. So I offer this as the closest rephrasing. When one door closes, another opens.” The words seem to be just what Yugi needed to hear, his head rising to look towards Atemu before the barest smile crossed his face. The light of life was back in his eyes and seemed like something else grew along with it. Yugi scooted a bit closer to Atemu, taking in his presence and if Atemu had to judge, this was Yugi coming to terms with something new.

Something the likes of which he wasn’t expecting but something he was willing to try if it meant a chance of being happy for himself. They both loved games and could talk for hours about some of their favorites. Just by that alone, they forged a bond that he and his girlfriend could never hope to do with how her behavior had grown to be. If Atemu was getting the wish he so desired, he would take it slow. Yugi surely didn’t think that a conversation about how to solve his romance problem would lead to finding a potential new lover. “You don’t have to sit here and figure all this out right now. You have time to see if what you wish to have is still salvageable and if not, then I will still wait until you are ready to take that step, Yugi. I’m sure this did end up happening much too quick for you to understand and process if a guy is someone you needed more than your current girlfriend but take the time, settle things as needed and know that I’m only a phone call away.”

Yugi nodded, a smile still across his face for all Atemu did and a split second thought had him bringing their hands up, the press of soft lips to the back of his hand nearly making him swoon. It was but a small gesture but a gesture that promised that Yugi will come back to him if all else fails. Yes, he’ll wait. Wait for as long as he had to until Yugi was ready to come into his arms and feel love and safety there.

“Now then, how about we start that movie I promised.”

0

Atemu shouldn’t be as happy as he was but he was. Another wall was knocked down as he finally talked to his parents about everything. The banquets, the galas, the business dinners and functions. He was tired of them all but in particular, tired of being handed the hands of promising girls to be his wife. “I don’t want a trophy wife. I just want someone to accept me as I am and not for money.” It was shocking to hear but his mother understood and took her convincing to get his father to accept the same. It was a small victory as he really wanted to be free to make the choice he wanted and that choice was to be with Yugi when Yugi was ready. It wouldn’t do him any good to keep to that promise but was forced without warning into some arranged marriage signed without his permission.

At least now, that was one item to cross off the list and the next was to wait on Yugi. But he didn’t have to wait long as one call came from him to tell him that his girlfriend had up and left on her own. She wasn’t coming back and would send for her things. “Can you come over? I’ll text you my address. I just need you here right now.” Yugi spoke and Atemu nodded, promising to be there as soon as he could. Once he had the address, he snagged a set of car keys and was off for the apartment where Yugi lived. It was happening, it was finally and truly happening and the fluttering of his heart would not stop. As he pulled up to park, Atemu stepped out the car and started on his way to the door, seeing the plate marked with Yugi’s last name and that of his now ex-girlfriend and would’ve selfishly taken out the plate to toss when his cell rang again.

He saw the ID reading Yugi’s name and smiled as he went to answer it. “Atemu...I hope your door is still open.” He didn’t need to hear the words through the phone as the door opened to reveal the smiling face of the other as he spoke them. Atemu couldn’t help the smile to cross his own as he held his arms open in invitation for the hug that he knew Yugi wanted. To finally accept the desire in his heart to close the door on his last relationship and open the door to the new one that led to Atemu. “My door was always unlocked and open for you, Yugi.” And with those words, Yugi ran into his embrace and hugged him tight, Atemu returning the clinging hold as tears marked the shirt he wore from the happy tears Yugi cried.

They both had walls that sheltered their lives and made them miserable in different instances but together, they had broken through those walls and found the happiness they sought for.


End file.
